TRÊS DESTINOS
by Medeia
Summary: Isaac, Hiyoga e Oksana. Três vidas ao mesmo tempo que diferentes, muito parecidas. Três caminhos que insistem em se cruzar. Isaac se vê entre uma antiga amizade e um grande amor, mas pode ser tarde demais para recuperar a ambos.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Três DESTINOS**

**PRÓLOGO**

O fogo da lareira apagou novamente. O vento norte está cortante esta noite e as janelas parecem que vão estourar a qualquer momento. Meus dedos provavelmente vão congelar antes que eu seja capaz de atear fogo nestas nervosas linhas, que refletem a minha insônia diária.

Minhas escolhas foram motivadas por uma grande amizade consangüínea. Morávamos no norte da Rússia, pouco antes da URSS separar-se em diferentes nações. Minha verdadeira mãe morreu assim que nasci por complicações da cesariana. Apesar de ter sofrido muito, meu pai logo se casou com uma mulher muito doce e bonita, extremamente parecida com minha mãe. Quando completei cinco anos, eles tiveram um filho. A esta altura eu já sabia que minha verdadeira mãe falecera, mas jamais fui tratada com diferença por nenhum deles.

Eu e o pequeno Hiyoga sempre nos demos muito bem e ficamos ainda mais unidos quando papai sofreu um terrível acidente de carro e faleceu pouco antes da tragédia no mar... Aquele naufrágio levou não só a mãe do Alexei, mas toda a sua alegria e a nossa referência de família unida. Os Yukida nos informaram por um breve telefonema do Japão, que não podiam arcar com as conseqüências das aventuras de papai e fomos imediatamente encaminhados ao orfanato de Mitsumassa Kido.

Eu nunca desejei tal fim para nós dois, ainda mais depois de descobrir os objetivos do velho em distribuir todas as crianças pelo mundo para torná-las resultado de seus caprichos.

Então contra todos os meus princípios, me submeti aos treinos para ficar próxima da aldeia do Mestre Kristal na Sibéria, onde Nádya mantinha um grupo de futuras amazonas. Eu odiava cada treino e nunca entendi o motivo de tanta violência gratuita por causa de milionário caduco. Quase desisti diversas vezes, mas sempre que eu conseguia escapar um pouco até a aldeia de Hiyoga e tinha a impressão de vê-lo melhor a cada dia, sentia minhas forças renovadas e me forçava a crer que um dia aquilo chegaria ao fim. E pensar que aquele era só o início de uma longa jornada...

Mas esta não é a minha história, nem a de Alexei. Esta história pertence a Yacob Isaac Trotski e de como ele mudou nossas vidas.

CONTINUA...

NA.: Aew, mais uma fic! Agora de um personagem de que sou fã número zero, o Isaac de Kraken o marina mais foooda de todos os tempo! Bem, como vocês sabem, eu sou fã de carteirinha de toda a elite do gelo de cdz, e sei também que vocês vão reclamar que inseri uma irmã para o Hiyoga outra vez, mas posso garantir que ela nada tem haver com a personagem do MA e que só deixei ela como irmã dele porque isso vai ser de extrema importância para o desenrolar da história e claro, das tretas, hehe. ;D

Olha já vou avisando logo que não sei escrever nada sem tragédia e romance, então se preparem, que lá vem as historinhas românticas da tia Medéia! '

Eerh... Esta história já está na minha cabeça há muito tempo, volta e meia as idéias mudam um pouco, mas a base continua... A Ephe vive me lembrando dela por causa de uma piadinha boba do final, eu vivo ensaiando para escrevê-la... Pretendia terminar a fic do Miro antes de começar esta, mas a ansiedade foi maior quando este prólogo me veio na cabeça hoje de manhã.


	2. SEGREDOS NO GELO

_Segredos (Intérprete: Nenhum De Nós, Composição: Thedy Correa e Veco Marques )_

No céu escreve  
Os seus segredos  
Nas nuvens escuras  
Seus sonhos secretos

Todos querem ser livres  
Todos querem ter os seus segredos  
Todos querem ser livres  
Todos querem ter os seus segredos

Será sagrado  
Esse segredo?  
Todos querem ter essa graça  
Possuir desejos guardados em segredo

Todos querem ser livres  
Todos querem ter os seus segredos  
Todos querem ser livres  
Todos querem ter os seus segredos

**Capítulo I- Segredos no Gelo**

Frio, vento, tempestade de neve. Branco. Qualquer pessoa comum enxergaria apenas a cor branca da forte intempérie e portanto, estaria no conforto de sua casa ao invés de ficar em meio às montanhas de icebergs do oceano congelado. Mas aquelas duas sombras opacas que movimentavam enormes feixes de luz contra o gelo com velocidade sobre-humana enquanto gritavam; definitivamente, não eram pessoas comuns.

- Hiyoga o que eu disse sobre você concentrar a energia para a área central do iceberg?!

- Isaac, você tá substituindo o Kristal, por acaso?!

- Acontece que eu não pretendo ficar aqui o dia todo, enquanto você se mata sozinho com isto que você chama de golpe!

- Isaac, eu te aturo há 10 anos e você está cada dia mais ranzinza! Não fique aí me dizendo como tenho que atingir os alvos, quando foi graças a você que recebemos esse castigo!

- Mas foi você que desapareceu por duas horas seguidas e o idiota aqui foi te procurar! Se você não quer a armadura de Cisne, eu quero! Eu estou aqui pela causa de Athena e não porque preciso chorar pela mãe morta mais perto do navio que ela afundou!

Um novo feixe é disparado, e o rapaz de longos cabelos loiros ataca o amigo pela insolência, derrubando-o no chão.

- Nunca, eu já disse. Nunca desrespeite a memória de minha mãe.

Os olhos verdes não pareciam nem um pouco espantados com a reação do companheiro. Rapidamente o jovem de cabelos castanho-claros limpa o sangue da boca e se levanta.

- Você não passa de um egoísta, Hiyoga. Age como se só você tivesse perdido a família e o seu problema fosse o maior do mundo, mas não é Hiyoga! Vê se cresce de uma vez, não agüento mais ouvir você reclamando!

- Nem todo mundo consegue ser frio como você, Yacob. Volta para aldeia enquanto eu termino aqui.

- Pra você desaparecer como das outras vezes e eu ficar encrencado também? Não mesmo! Você não pode ouvir umas verdades, sem querer ficar sozinho pra lamentar! Qual é, Hiyoga, porque você desaparece tanto?!

A tempestade se desfaz de repente, com a mesma rapidez com que começara, e os dois rapazes ficam se olhando em silêncio por longo tempo.

- Idiota.

Por mais estranho que fosse, nunca houve amizade mais leal do que a deles e exatamente por isso estavam quase sempre discutindo. Hiyoga se vira de costas, caminhando na direção do próximo amontoado de gelo, enquanto Isaac irrita-se com a fuga rotineira do amigo.

Uma silhueta revela-se por trás do iceberg. Uma amazona alta e loira, com os cabelos presos com uma trança até pouco abaixo dos ombros pára em frente a Hiyoga e fica fora do ângulo de visão de Isaac por alguns segundos.

- Você é maluca de andar por aí sem máscara?!

- Aquela coisa aperta meu nariz. Tá vendo isso aqui?

A jovem mostra uma leve marca avermelhada no topo do nariz.

- Aposto que se ele ficar deformado os Kido não vão me pagar uma plástica. E além disso, eu preciso fumar também.

Com muito esforço, ela retira um cigarro do cinto e tenta em vão acendê-lo várias vezes.

- Que humilhação uma fumante precisa passar na Sibéria... Vai ficar aí parado ou vai me ajudar a acender?

Hiyoga apara o vento com as mãos e ela finalmente consegue acender o cigarro, tragando em seguida.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto que faça isso.

- O problema é que eu gosto, maninho, rs.

- Se a Nádya descobre que você fuma, pode muito bem...

- Deixa que eu me preocupo com a megera, tá bom? Não encana! Não deve ser tão terrível mostrar o rosto para o próprio irmão! As amazonas são loucas, mas não imbecis. Além disso, não tem mais ninguém aqui.

Hiyoga faz um gesto nervoso com a cabeça e a moça tira a franja do rosto para olhar na direção apontada. Só então o jovem percebe a ausência da máscara dela e vira de lado nervosamente para não encarar o belo rosto e os olhos verdes que lhe desconcertaram tanto.

- Ah... É aquele seu amigo que tenta te por juízo e você se zanga? Ele é bem bonitinho, não ligo de ter que amar ele pra sempre...rs.

- Você não devia estar aqui hoje, irmã, eu te pedi. Está se arriscando demais.

- Eu não posso ficar atendendo tudo que me pede irmãozinho, eu nem moro numa lâmpada. (...) Escuta, você vai deixar ele plantado ali ou ele acha que eu vou morder?

- Tem razão, eu vou cham...

- Ei, garoto! Você já me viu então não adianta mais fingir que não! Eu não pretendo matar você! Seria muito desperdício...

Ele se aproxima e ambos se cumprimentam com um aperto de mãos.

- Oksana.

- Isaac.

- Na verdade o primeiro nome dele é Yacob, só que...

- Ele tem a mesma frescura que a sua e prefere o segundo nome?! Bom, pelo menos vocês têm uma segunda opção pra poder detestar a primeira, já eu...

- Então é por ela que estou sempre encrencado com o mestre, Hiyoga?

- Oksana é minha irmã, treina com a mestra Nádya no leste. Ela sempre precisa saber como eu estou, se não enfarta.

- Irmã mais velha é pra essas coisas. Sinto muito encrencá-lo por isso, Isaac.

- Hum. Tudo bem, é que esse idiota nunca me disse que tinha uma irmã.

- Vocês sempre se tratam assim ou eu to atrapalhando alguma coisa?

- É melhor você ir, Ksana... Eu já disse que está tudo bem.

- Escuta, sei que devem estar com pressa, então não vou demorar. Só quero saber se você está bem. Tem comido direito?

- Pelo amor de Deus, eu não sou uma criança!

Oksana agarra com uma das mãos o rosto do irmão, enquanto sopra a fumaça do trago para o lado oposto. Olha demoradamente para a careta dele, vira-o de um lado e de outro. Checa também o fundo dos olhos um por um demoradamente, deixando Hiyoga completamente nervoso e envergonhado pelo gesto dela na frente do companheiro de treinos.

- Hum, parece que está bem mesmo. Mas está magro demais, isto não é bom.

- A palavra "treino" te ajuda em alguma coisa?

- Seu amigo não está com essa cara de caveira, nem tem essa saboneteira no pescoço... Diga-me Isaac, ele tem mesmo comido bem?

- Rs... Tem, tem sim.

- Mas e quanto a você, mana? Como está indo?

- Ah, naquelas... Eu não consigo nem compreender o que é essa tal cosmo energia, que dirá alcançá-la. Nem me esforço também, se quer saber. Segundo a Nádya nunca vou passar de um soldado raso. Como se importasse, rs... Tão cansados de saber que só estou vigiando você, não sei porque insistem.

- Qual o problema com vocês? Como podem ser tão indignos do chamado de Athena? Não merecem estar aqui! Nenhum dos dois! Como motivos egoístas e pequenos puderam trazê-los até aqui?

- Escuta aqui pirralho, em primeiro lugar, trouxeram a gente porque não tinha nenhuma família pra reclamar a nossa morte, não porque queríamos servir aos Kido. O louco aqui é o velho Mitsumassa e não nós! Se você consegue ver algo de nobre nisso, que ótimo, mas para mim não passa de violência gratuita, de capricho de um velho maluco pra uma menina mimada!

- Vocês dois são cegos!

- Podemos até ser, Isaac. Mas acabo de notar que você não passa de um fanático. E isso não o torna muito diferente de nós. - Um novo trago e um sorriso de desdém.- Mas eu não vim aqui para discutir quem é herói ou covarde, então já que está bem, irmãozinho... Eu vou indo nessa.

- Tchau, Oksana, vê se se cuida.

- Você também. E diz pro seu amigo bonitinho que desse jeito ele morre aos 30, com todo esse estresse... Dowsvidânia.

A jovem alta e esguia se afasta e rapidamente desaparece entre os icebergs. O vento sopra mais forte, ameaçando a volta da tempestade. Os dois jovens caminham de volta em silêncio e terminam a tarefa que lhes fora incumbida sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra. Ao fim da tarde, a temperatura baixa ainda mais. A dupla, no entanto, não parece notar. Caminham lado a lado por longo tempo, ouvindo apenas sua respiração e o barulho dos próprios passos. Quando já estavam quase chegando à vila, Isaac é o primeiro a quebrar o incômodo silêncio.

- Ela não é realmente sua irmã, é?

Hiyoga fica ainda mais sério, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, se protegendo da ventania que se aproximava. Trocou apenas um olhar de canto com o amigo, mais cortante que a tempestade anterior.

- Confessa, você está de namorico com a amazona! Se a Nádya ou o Kristal soub...

- Cala boca, Isaac.

Yacob balança a cabeça num meio sorriso, também cruzando os braços por conta do vento. Caminham um pouco mais adiante, mas Isaac ainda estava incomodado com o silêncio. Além disto, algo lhe fazia desejar saber mais sobre aquela amazona da qual vislumbrara o belo rosto. Um misto de curiosidade masculina e preocupação pelo companheiro. Mas ele sabia muito bem que Hiyoga, tão fechado como era, só falava sobre sua vida pessoal quando provocado o bastante, deixando escapar algumas poucas palavras esclarecedoras.

- Pelo menos você tem bom gosto.

O jovem de cabelos loiros arregala os olhos e pára no meio do caminho, desacreditando naquilo que era obrigado a ouvir. O amigo se virou pra ele, ainda sorrindo.

- Alta, loira, olhos verdes... Só é uma pena que tenha o tal vício de fumar e seja meio mandona, mas... Com aqueles peitões que tem, isso deve compensar, rs.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo mais, Yacob estava preso pela gola da camisa.

- Tenha um pouco de respeito com a minha irmã, Isaac!

Isaac se soltou sem dar atenção ao fato e voltou a caminhar na direção da entrada da vila, voltando a ficar sério.

- Não precisa bancar o ciumento, foi só um comentário. E eu não vou te dedurar para o mestre, não tenho nada a ver com sua vida pessoal. E quanto mais besteira fizer, mais chance de tomar a armadura de Cisne eu vou ter.

- Você é um idiota. Se não quer acreditar que ela é minha irmã, problema seu.

Várias pessoas caminhavam apressadamente para voltar para suas casas, sabendo que a nova tempestade seria para breve. Algumas crianças ainda corriam aos risos, fugindo dos familiares que tentavam alcançá-los e convencê-los a se recolher. A pequena cabana do mestre ficava bem ao fundo, ao mesmo tempo que escondida pela longa bifurcação, destacada pela grande distância em relação às outras casas e sua cor escura. Por um instante, ambos foram obrigados a interromper seu trajeto por conta de três crianças que passavam correndo, atirando bolas de neve umas nas outras aos berros. Os dois sorriram nostálgicos, lembrando-se da infância tão curta que puderam ter, antes de todas aquelas obrigações.

- Como você me explica que ela não se parece em nada com você?

- O quê?

Alexei estava divagando e fez uma careta. Realmente não fazia idéia do que o companheiro estava falando por alguns segundos, mas logo compreendeu, com desgosto, que o assunto não havia chegado ao fim.

- A loirassa. Não tem nem um pouco dos seus traços, por sorte.

O loiro praguejou algo em russo, odiando Oksana por sua falta de cautela.

- Não precisa responder, se não quiser.

Isaac continuou seu caminho, torcendo para que aquela provocação fizesse logo efeito, antes que ele próprio fosse fazer companhia aos demais icebergs. Hiyoga o seguiu, suspirando pesadamente.

- Somos irmãos apenas por parte de pai.

- Isso é sério?

Agora era o outro quem fazia uma careta, espantado com a resposta.

- Por que você pergunta, se não vai acreditar?!

- Você é um pouco difícil de se lidar, só isso.

- Hunf. A mãe dela morreu no parto. E nosso pai se casou de novo, alguns anos depois.

- Foi mal por eu ter falado dos...- fazendo um gesto com as mãos na altura do tórax, tentando não parecer sem graça como estava, mas logo desistiu quando encarou os olhos do amigo em fúria. - Hum...Bom, é difícil não olhar, desculpe.

- Louco pra me culpar e no fim, o sem-vergonha é você.

Isaac apenas sorriu malicioso, enquanto ambos adentravam na cabana. Kristal os aguardava de pé, em frente a uma mesa de madeira.

- Estão atrasados, como sempre. E para variar não devem possuir uma explicação razoável.

- A culpa foi minha. - Ambos respondem ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o mestre suspirar de desgosto.

- Agora são cúmplices. Desta forma, logo estarão perdendo tempo e força com o sentimento de amizade. Já cansei de falar sobre o quanto isso é prejudicial ao treinamento.

- Sinto muito mestre. - os dois falam ao mesmo tempo novamente e não conseguem conter o riso, trocando olhares pela nova coincidência.

Kristal solta outro suspiro e revira os olhos. Afasta-se da frente da mesa e senta-se, revelando uma sopa fumegante que os aguardava para o jantar.

- Aproveitem enquanto ainda está quente.

A dupla faz uma longa mesura, procurando ficar sérios antes de sentarem-se um de frente ao outro, ao lado de Kristal que os observava da ponta do móvel enquanto os servia.

- Alexei, eu espero que tenha uma boa explicação para estar mantendo contato com uma das aprendizes de Nádya.

Isaac e Hiyoga se entreolharam, gélidos, tentando imaginar como ele descobrira. Alexei passou a mão pelas têmporas enquanto Isaac tomava um pouco da sopa fazendo uma careta.

- E espero que Yacob, saiba explicar a incompetência de não perceber, ou a insolência de não me informar.

Isaac largou a colher sobre o prato e a dupla engoliu seco. Se a maré não estava pra peixe nas últimas semanas, agora é que estavam definitivamente encrencados...

CONTINUA

N.A.: Eu sei, eu sei! Tá curtinho perto do que costumo fazer! Mas não tinha mais o que colocar mesmo sem deixar um mistério básico, né? Bom, espero que tenham se divertido com esse "assunto de homem" da dupla dinâmica, rs... (Incrível como qualquer um deles fica descarado, quando está a sós com o(s) amigo(s)! ')

Bom, eu estou de volta!!!! \o/ E de férias! o/ Agora me agüentem!!! ;P

Na fila logo vem Miracle Angels com capítulo 8, e depois me esforçarei pra atualizar a fic do Miro, prometo!

Bom é issaê! Bjocas!


	3. A PONTA DO ICEBERG

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Saint Seiya e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. No entanto, A personagem Oksana é de minha autoria e peço-lhes respeito.A música Incidental chama-se "Desconhecida", de Márcia Freire, Composição: Michael Shepstone/Christian de Walden/Stephen/Steve Deutsch/Carlo Toro Montoro-vs. Claudio Rabello

**Capítulo II- A ponta do Iceberg**

A confusão era eminente. Explicar este tipo de deslize ao mestre, não era tarefa fácil. Um tentou defender o outro, até que Alexei interrompeu o amigo e absorveu toda a culpa, dizendo tê-lo feito jurar silêncio. Era isto, ou a verdade. E a verdade prejudicaria gravemente o companheiro. E Nádya era a responsável pela descoberta, por dar falta de sua pupila mais de uma vez durante a pausa dos treinos e investigar o fato. A amazona seria devidamente punida e os dois aprendizes teriam treinos mais árduos, sem tempo para pausas.

Obviamente que tais providências não foram suficientes para separar os dois irmãos por completo. Dias depois, Oksana já se aventurava a visitá-lo novamente, desta feita com maior cautela e menor freqüência. Mas ao aparecer a eles novamente, Isaac assustou-se com o que viu. A bela moça estava repleta de ferimentos, hematomas e até mesmo queimaduras. Implacável Nádya... Rigidez era pouco; crueldade era a palavra.

A partir daqueles dias, Isaac passou a olhar os dois parentes com certa admiração pela coragem de arriscarem-se um pelo outro. Hiyoga poderia não ser o melhor exemplo de aprendiz, mas jamais pensara em desistir dos seus próprios ideais. Encarava aquela fase apenas como uma superação de obstáculos. Isto era, no mínimo, admirável.

Isaac não tornou a ver o belo rosto por traz da máscara. Achava-a maluca e com falaa de senso, mas era inegável que lhe fosse bastante atraente e intrigante. Desviava o pensamento sempre que se pegava divagando sobre isso e jamais admitiria tal fato. Tudo o que ele não queria, era se envolver. Já Oksana, com o tempo criou certa confiança no amigo do irmão, apesar de sua aparente superficialidade. Sabia que aquela aspereza e rigidez eram sua carcaça protetora, portanto não dava atenção a tais fatores.

Numa tarde, Isaac estava sozinho observando algumas geleiras quando a viu surgir como o vento, esbaforida como se estivesse em fuga.

- Garoto, pode me fazer um favor?

Irritado, virou as costas a ela, seguindo para o vilarejo.

- Já estou bastante encrencado por sua causa.

- Só precisa dar um recado a Hiyoga!

- Vá embora, sua maluca! Dê o recado a ele mesmo.

- Quer que eu fale mais alto, para que mais alguém nos escute, pirralho?!

"_Tenho a vida  
Tenho a imaginação  
Não estou em tuas mãos"_

Com aquele grito, conquistara a irritação máxima do rapaz, que imediatamente virou-se e a arrastou para uma parede de gelo, lançando-lhe um olhar furioso.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

Oksana ignorou a força que ele lhe fazia no braço e prosseguiu.

- Diga a Alexei que o amo.

- O quê?!

- Eu não disse que amo você, disse que amo o meu irmão.

Ele a solta ainda mais furioso e um tanto sem graça.

- Pois então diga a ele você mesma!

- Não posso. Além disso não há tempo.

- Não há tempo de quê?

- Não importa! Diga que dirá isso a ele e o deixo em paz.

Isaac suspira pesadamente, dando-se por vencido.

- Está bem, Oksana. Agora suma daqui.

De costas, aguardou alguns segundos para que ela partisse de uma vez. Ao voltar-se, porém, deu de cara com seus olhos verdes.

- Valeu, pirralho.

Por instinto, ele cobre os próprios olhos, como se aquilo fosse capaz de apagar o rosto dela de sua memória de uma vez por todas.

- Coloca logo esta máscara, não tenho interesse em lutar com você.

- Eu sei, mas essa coisa me incomoda muito.

Isaac sentiu o toque da mão dela a descobrir-lhe os olhos e só então percebeu o quão próximo estava seu rosto ainda sem a máscara, oferecendo-lhe o sorriso mais sensual e inconveniente que já vira.

- Sabe, eu não mordo, se você não quiser...

"_Tente então me descobrir  
E depois assumir  
Parte do meu coração  
Seja o meu desejo"_

Antes que pudesse responder ou se afastar, a jovem já o tinha beijado suavemente nos lábios. Quando ela enfim pretendia afastar-se, foi ele quem a prendeu pela cintura, ofegante e confuso. Seguindo seus próprios instintos, encostou-a na parede gelada e provou de sua boca com intensidade e cobiça. Aquele beijo resumia o misto de irritação e desejo que ela lhe causava e caía-lhe como um desabafo enlouquecido. Sentiu-se triunfante ao notá-la tão ofegante quanto ele, mas achou-se tolo por cair naquela armadilha tão comum e desvencilhou-se em seguida.

- Satisfeita? Agora pode dizer à suas amigas que já beijou um pivete idiota.

- Mais idiota do que imaginava... Está sempre olhando apenas pra ponta do iceberg, não é, garoto? – desta feita é Oksana que está irritada. – Seu ego te impede de ir além da superfície sempre, ou só de vez em quando? Porque se for sempre, é assim que vai perder a armadura de Cisne para meu irmão, que você acha tão fraco.

A neve impediu-o de ver para qual direção exata ela correra. Sua voz não saía, apesar do ímpeto de responder-lhe a altura. Voltou ao vilarejo sentindo-se ridículo. Era a primera vez que uma crítica o irritava verdadeiramente. Ao chegar próximo a cabana ainda bufava de raiva. Foi Alexei quem primeiro o viu e o abordou.

- Temos que ajudar algumas pessoas, a tempestade derrubou muitos telhados hoje à noite. Você vem comigo?

O amigo parece não ouvir, e continua andando.

- Está tudo bem, Isaac?

- Não enche.

- Tudo bem, assim chega lá e fica tão ranzinza quanto o Krystal.

- Ao menos a armadura de Cisne será minha.

- Isso nós veremos. Mas não sabia que importava tanto.

- Sabe que sempre importou.

Eles seguem para as casas prejudicadas e começam a ajudar a recomposição das mesmas. O silêncio entre os dois ainda dura muito tempo, até que novamente encontram-se afastados de ouvidos alheios.

- Qual é o problema da tua irmã, hein?

Hiyoga não contém o riso.

- Agora entendi porque está assim.

- Ela pensa que virei pombo correio, só pode ser! Que tipo de idiota ela pensa que eu sou?!

- O que foi que ela disse, Isaac?

- É patético, sabia?! Se ela quer dizer o que sente, por que não diz ela mesma?

Hiyoga sobressalta-se, como se ouvisse uma notícia ruim.

- O que foi que ela disse, Isaac?!

- Que te ama ou alguma bobagem assim.

- Pra onde ela foi?!- Hiyoga estava pálido.

- Eu sei lá pra onde ela foi!

- Pra que direção ela seguiu, Isaac? Rápido!

- Não sei, acho que foi por ali! Que importa?!

Hiyoga largou as ferramentas e o segurou pelo braço, antes de sair correndo, arrastando o amigo com ele.

- Me mostre onde foi que você a viu pela última vez!

- Vocês dois são loucos! Mais ou menos por ali, eu já disse!

Isaac não entendia mais nada. Que urgência era aquela em encontrar a maluca da irmã dele?

- Tomara que não seja tarde demais...

- Tarde demais pra quê, Hiyoga?

Foi quando avistaram a primeira trilha rubra e Yacob empalideceu.

- Eu sabia! Da última vez, disse a mesma coisa!

Hiyoga soltou o braço do amigo e seguiu a trilha em silêncio. Mas o que ele queria dizer com "da última vez?" – pensava o outro. Estavam nervosos, cada qual a seu modo. Avistaram-na enfim, os pulsos em sangue e com uma espécie de bastão afiado em punho tentando abrir uma grossa camada congelada no chão. Ao perceber a presença dos dois, tentou fugir. O irmão em desespero, alcançou-a e segurou-lhe pelos braços enquanto chamava pelo amigo.

"_Oh não! Eu não sou como pensas  
Sou e não sou uma desconhecida  
Quando enganam as aparências  
Sou e não sou uma desconhecida"_

- Me Solta!

- Isaac, me ajuda a estancar o pulso dela!

Chocado, suas ações tornavam-se lentas. Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos das lágrimas que escorriam pela face da mulher. Era uma sensação tão desconfortante e assustadora, que ele perdeu a fala e suas pernas pareciam coladas ao chão.

- Já falei pra me soltar! Eu não agüento mais isso! Será que dá pra me respeitar, garoto?!

Hiyoga soltou a irmã apenas após o amigo ter conseguido enfaixar-lhe os pulsos com parte do tecido de sua calça, o que demorou muito mais que o necessário, por conta do nervosismo dele.

- Você é que precisa se respeitar, Oksana! Por quê foi fazer essa besteira outra vez?!

- Não é da sua conta!

- Mas é claro que é da conta dele!

- O que esse idiota ta fazendo aqui?

- Se diz que se importa tanto com ele, porque age como se não desse a mínima?!

- Cala boca, fedelho! Você não sabe de nada!

- Oksana, fica calma. Vamos conversar.

- Tira esse moleque daqui! Eu não suporto nem olhar pra cara dele!

"_Sonhe o meu sonho  
Esteja lá quando eu chegar  
E o mundo eu ponho a teus pés  
Porque eu sou muito mais  
Sou quinhentas de uma vez  
Seja o meu desejo"_

- Vem aqui, vamos conversar.

Hiyoga afastou-se com a irmã. Apesar da raiva, Isaac respeitou-os e apenas esperou. Pôde ver a loira se debater ainda mais até finalmente recostar-se no ombro do irmão, onde chorou copiosamente por muito tempo. Depois conversaram brevemente, antes que ela recolocasse a máscara e partisse na direção oposta. Hiyoga retornou em silêncio, um tanto sem jeito e melancólico.

- Vamos voltar. Desculpe por isso.

- Como é que eu ia saber que ela...?

- Tudo bem, deixa pra lá.

- Isso tudo é porque ela não quer lutar?

- Mais ou menos.

Continuaram caminhando e o loiro não parecia disposto a conversar. Mas o amigo insistiu com o olhar, pois estava atordoado demais para contentar-se com aquela resposta.

- Parece que outra aprendiz morreu nos treinos hoje. Ela não sabe lidar muito bem com isso. Eram muito amigas e... Isso vem acontecendo com freqüência. E ela não é o que podemos chamar de conformada, você sabe.

- Bom, mas então por que ela não...

- Já tentou e quase foi morta por isso. Ao contrário, acabou sendo a causa de outras mortes. A Nádya conhece bem o ponto fraco dela e gosta de provocar.

- Ela não devia entregar os pontos assim...

- Ela acha que se morrer, as outras terão mais chances.

- Só podia ter teu sangue, pra ser idiota assim.

- Hum.

Dali em diante, voltaram em silêncio. No final, era Isaac quem ficara pensativo. Pensava sobre o que ela dissera... Sobre a ponta do iceberg. Sobre julgar sem precedentes. Sobre aquele estranho beijo. Aquela raiva... E aquele estranho e suicida autruísmo. Afinal de contas, quem era aquela moça?! Que tipo de mulher era aquela? E mais... que tipo de sentimento era aquele, que o fazia sentir-se tolo e infantil?

Meses depois, Jacó, um menino da aldeia com quem fizeram amizade, chegou apavorado, e o segurou pelo braço para que o seguisse.

- Isaac, a irmã do Hiyoga tá caída lá fora e eu não consigo achar ele! Vem, depressa!!!

Corremos até a direção apontada pelo garoto. Com as vestes de amazona rasgadas, usava um longo capuz e parecia ter dificuldade em respirar por traz da máscara.

- _Os soldados da Nádya... Não posso deixar que me alcancem... Nunca mais..._

Ela estava bastante fraca e atordoada. Sua voz era um sussurro e um ferimento em sua perna não parava de sangrar, apesar do frio.

- Jacó, não diga a mais ninguém que a viu aqui, entendeu?! Vá pra casa e depois eu encontro com Hiyoga.

- Está bem.

Retirei sua máscara assim que Jacó se foi. Algumas lágrimas estavam presas em seus olhos e tive certeza do motivo de sua fuga. Aqueles canalhas iriam pagar, agora tudo fazia sentido. Afaguei seu rosto e a ajudei a se levantar. Apoiei seu braço em meu ombro e verifiquei se alguém ali nos conhecia. Por sorte não.

- Há um lugar que você pode ficar esta noite. Mas precisamos correr se quisermos despistar os cavaleiros de Nádya. Acha que consegue?

- Claro que sim, pivete.

- Ótimo, então vamos.

"_Oh não! Eu não sou como pensas  
Sou e não sou uma desconhecida  
Oh não! Eu não sou como pensas  
Sou e não sou uma desconhecida, quando enganam as aparências..."_

CONTINUA...


	4. A FRIA REALIDADE

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. No entanto, A personagem Oksana é de minha autoria e peço-lhes respeito.A música Incidental será mostrada por completo no capítulo seguinte e chama-se "Fuego de noche, nieve de dia", de Ricky Martin, Composição: Ian Blake, K.C. Porter, L. Gómez Escolar.

**N.A.:** A história segue a lógica do anime, porém, considerei que os cavaleiros são um pouco mais velhos para poder dar andamento no enredo. Portanto, durante os treinos (capítulo anterior), Hiyoga e Isaac já possuem dezesseis anos.

**Capítulo III- A fria realidade**

Japão, Tókio. Sete anos mais tarde.

Isaac subia o lance de escadas que levava ao apartamento, depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Finalmente uma pessoa comum...

Três destinos tão distintos e ainda assim tão unidos haviam sido separados pela fria realidade da vida. Ainda mais uma vez tiveram seus caminhos cruzados, embora apenas dois deles tiveram a chance de se encontrar, mesmo que em situação desagradável. E agora surgia a oportunidade de redenção.

Quem poderia imaginar que Athena traria de volta a vida todos os marinas de Poseidon, para que tivessem uma segunda chance?! E quem ainda, poderia conceber que ele, o Kraken, seria praticamente vizinho do verdadeiro Cisne?

Há tão pouco eram inimigos mortais. Ideais e conceitos divergentes. Mas agora, havia também o perdão. Eram novamente grandes amigos, apesar de toda a dor. Ironia do destino, ou simples acaso, estavam unidos mais uma vez.

Pegou o molho de chaves entre um sorriso. A tão sonhada armadura já não lhe trazia interesse algum. No entanto, ao virar a chave na fechadura concluiu que orgulhava-se do homem que Hiyoga se tornara. Definitivamente muito mais merecedor do título do que ele próprio jamais fora.

Mal abriu a porta e o belo exemplar de Russian Blue exibiu sua exótica cor cinza azulada e reluzente ao enroscar-se sobre seus pés.

- Pelo visto está faminto, não é, Ivan?

Parecendo compreender o que dizia, o gato lhe responde com um miado sonoro, enquanto o jovem o pega no colo para fechar a porta.

- Como vai, companheiro? Alguma novidade?

Ele segue pela sala escura e atravessa o balcão que a separava do cômodo seguinte, para só então acender a luz. O felino salta de seu colo assim que ambos entram pela estreita cozinha.

- É, eu sei. Este país é muito quente pra nós dois! Enquanto frito de calor, estes japas vestem casacos que serviriam ao solstício na Rússia.

Isaac abre a porta dos armários acima da pia, mas parece não encontrar o que precisa.

- Aquele seu dono insuportável mudou sua comida de lugar outra vez, não foi?

Os olhos verdes do animal ficam a encará-lo em silêncio. O jovem fecha o armário e volta-se para o animal.

- Em vez de ficar aí me encarando, podia me mostrar onde foi que ele a escondeu desta vez.

O gato ainda o encara com os olhos verde-escuros por mais alguns segundos, antes de saltar sobre o balcão e parar na direção de outro armário. O ex-marina suspira em revolta.

- Às vezes acho que ele faz de propósito, só pra sacanear.

Abriu o tal armário, perguntando-se se ficara louco em conversar com um felino. Encontrou imediatamente aquilo que procurava e afagou o animal em um novo sorriso.

- O que ele não sabe é que tem um grande dedo-duro por aqui!

Só então pegou a travessa para servir o bicho de estimação, que logo saltou na direção da comida.

- Se quer saber, também estou faminto. – virou-se para abrir a geladeira e pegar a caixa de leite. – Mas fui resolver combinar com o Hiyoga de sairmos... Aí já viu! – Olhou para a caixa em suas mãos fazendo careta. – Se eu fosse você não deixava ele te comprar essa porcaria desnatada, porque não tem gosto nenhum!

Ao servir a outra vasilha do bichano, voltou a guardar o leite e encostou-se distraidamente no balcão, deixando deslizar um pires que estava no canto ao esbarrar nele com o braço.

O copo nas mãos de Hiyoga vai ao chão com a notícia. Ele e o amigo correm na direção apontada e lá encontram Nádya e Krystal conversando junto de outros guerreiros diante da grande fenda formada no chão.

- Já fizemos algumas buscas, mas sabemos que as correntezas daqui são muito fortes e as chances são mínimas, sem contar o risco de hipotermia.

- Quando foi que deram falta da garota? (Krystal)

- Ontem à noite, por volta das dez horas. (Nádya)

- E como podem ter certeza que ela veio até aqui?

- Achamos isto bem aqui perto das geleiras. – um subordinado se aproxima e entrega um objeto de tom dourado-envelhecido.

- Algum dos seus pode confirmar que este medalhão a pertencia?

- Eu posso. (Isaac)

- Yacob, Alexei. O que fazem aqui?

- Este medalhão é da irmã do Hiyoga, eu a vi com ele diversas vezes.

- Você confirma isto, Alexei?

- Sim...

O mestre entregou o objeto na mão do pupilo entre um suspiro.

- Eu sinto muito. Agora voltem aos treinos.

- Mas mestre, posso ajudar a...

- Não, não pode. Estas correntes são traiçoeiras e os auxiliares de Nádya já estão fazendo o possível.

- Mestre, eu sei que p...

- Seja realista, Alexei. São quase três horas da tarde, sua irmã está morta.

- Impossível, ela não pode ter...

- Yacob, leve ele a cabana e fiquem por lá até que ele volte a colocar a cabeça no lugar. Apressem-se.

Isaac, chocado, segurando a própria emoção, segurou o companheiro pelos ombros para convencê-lo silenciosamente a se afastar.

_Antes de que empiece a amanecer_

_Y vuelvas a tu vida habitual_

_Debes compreender que entre los dos_

_Todo a sido puro y natural_

- Que ótimo, sinto que hoje é meu dia de sorte. – O jovem passa as costas da mão sobre olhos para secar as próprias lágrimas. – Vê se fica bem longe daqui, Ivan, até que eu recolha esta bagunça.

Recolheu os cacos do chão em silêncio, praguejando por aquela repentina lembrança ruim. Já fazia tanto tempo que não devia mais se importar daquela maneira. E havia sido tudo tão rápido desde o dia que a conhecera, que se sentia um grande tolo por ter se envolvido demais.

Jogou os cacos embrulhados em jornal na lata de lixo, notando que o gato estava muito ocupado com sua refeição para dar atenção a qualquer outra coisa.

- Sabe qual o problema das pessoas, Ivan? É que elas têm o privilégio de falar, mas quando deviam se abrir, não dizem nada ou então falam demais. Somos completos idiotas por isto...

O cinzento devorou o restante de sua comida e engoliu um pouco de leite a tempo de alcançar o amigo que ligava a TV da sala.

Sim, na época deveria ter dito o que pensava, mas agora era demasiado tarde pra isso. A questão é que não se sentia nada orgulhoso em saber a causa da morte dela. Tinha certeza que fora armadilha dos subordinados de Nádya e quisera matá-los na época. Mas novas mortes não trariam a misteriosa loira de volta a eles e por esta razão, desistiu.

Ivan pulou no sofá em silêncio, ajeitando-se ao lado do rapaz. Isaac tocou a cicatriz que inutilizara seu olho com uma das mãos, divagando sobre o dia que fora salvo por Poseidon após ter ajudado Hiyoga.

- Aquela correnteza maldita...

Talvez a perda da irmã e a suposta perda do amigo tivessem amadurecido e preparado Hiyoga para o que enfrentaria a seguir. Males que viriam para o bem. Voltou dos devaneios e afagou o felino.

- Mas o passado já passou, Ivan. E dizem que ele não volta nunca mais...

Passou algum tempo distraído com um seriado de humor, sentindo a demora de Alexei. Levantou-se em busca de algum aperitivo na cozinha e ao retornar encontrou o gato sobre a estante, mexendo nos CDs.

- Desce daí, garoto. Não quero ouvir música.

Ao saltar de volta ao chão, o gato esbarrou em um porta-retrato e o deixou cair.

- Mas que droga. – Isaac inclinou-se para recolher o objeto e estava prestes a devolvê-lo no lugar, quando notou a fotografia. – Há quanto tempo isto está aqui?

Nunca notara aquela foto. Era Oksana, sem dúvida. Linda e com aquele sorriso sensual, de quem sempre sabia o que estava fazendo. Num suspiro pesado, jogou-se no sofá com o retrato em mãos e tomou todo o refresco que pegara num único gole.

- Oksana, quando é que vai finalmente me deixar em paz?!

Levaram algumas horas até que chegassem ao local mencionado. Mas ali estava a cabana de madeira que o jovem lhe falara. Provavelmente abandonada por ser isolada demais do restante da civilização, era agora uma espécie de esconderijo dele, quando queria ficar sozinho. Abriram a porta e entraram rapidamente. Lá dentro, havia apenas uma pequena cozinha ao canto e uma lareira de frente a rústica cama. Isaac colocou a moça sentada sobre ela para estancar o ferimento, após acender a lareira. Não havia luz. A iluminação vinha do fogo e dos últimos raios de sol que atravessavam as frestas das janelas lacradas. Ela retirou o capuz.

- Deixe isto aí, já estou bem.

- Só porque tem cinco anos a mais, não quer dizer que manda em mim.

- Andou se informando sobre minha idade! Que interessante.

- Aqui você vai estar segura até de manhã, ninguém vem aqui. Depois, você resolve o que faz.

Oksana o interrompeu no que fazia e segurou-lhe pelo queixo.

- Me diz uma coisa, garoto. Por que tirou minha máscara?

Ele ficou em silêncio e terminou de enfaixá-la, antes de levantar-se em direção à saída.

- Eu aviso o Hiyoga sobre o que houve. - Sentiu a mão dela sobre seu ombro e voltou-se.

- Não me respondeu, garoto.

Ele empurrou-a contra a parede e segurou-lhe os pulsos.

- Então me responde uma coisa. Por que você me beijou?

- Não é óbvio? Te acho atraente, apesar da idade.

- Atraente? Conta outra!

- Vou com a sua cara. Gosto de como me olha, é diferente dos outros idiotas. Mas você bem que continuou...

- Atraente. Você é bonita e todo cara gostaria de beijar uma mulher mais velha, só pra ver como é.

- Ah, claro, desculpe. – levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu cinicamente.

- Aquele dia que tentou se matar... Não foi só porque sua amiga morreu, não é?

A mulher abaixou o olhar, pensativa, parecendo entristecer com o comentário.

- Aqueles nojentos não podem me encontrar nunca mais.

- Eles tomaram sua honra, não foi?

- Honra? Não, o que eu perdi na verdade foi a minha alma. Mas não pretendia que meu irmão soubesse.

- Se prefere assim, não serei eu a contar.

- Obrigada, garoto. Pode me soltar agora?

Isaac responde com um meio sorriso. Antes que Oksana pudesse fazer algum protesto ele soltou-lhe os punhos, mas segurou-lhe pela cintura.

- Deixa-me adivinhar, continua curioso?

- Pode ser. - Ele acena em afirmativo sem desgrudar o olhar.

- Só que eu não sou sua professora, muito menos sua mestra.

- Sorte a minha! – respondeu entre risos, fazendo com que ela também sorrisse.

- Você é estranho, garoto. Diz uma coisa, mas acaba fazendo outra, completamente oposta.

- Deve ser aquela história da ponta do iceberg.

- Bom, eu nunca gostei da superfície...

Sem mais palavras, Isaac tocou-lhe os lábios suavemente, tentando voltar a respirar normalmente. Olhou-a nos olhos ainda mais uma vez com as pálpebras apertadas e então soltou-lhe o cabelo. Oksana passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, que em seguida a puxou para si, imaginando o quanto ela ficava feminina e estonteante a meia luz e com os cabelos soltos. Retirou o medalhão que pendia em seu pescoço e o deixou sobre a lareira. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, a intensidade e o desejo aumentando aos poucos. A ventania lá fora fazia ecos na cabana, era o únicos som que ouvia naquele momento.

_Tu, loca mania_

_Hás sido mia_

_Solo uma vez_

_Dulce ironia_

_Fuego de noche, nieve de dia_

Ele começou a desamarrar a fita presa na cintura dela instintivamente. Assim que se livrou do tecido, passou as mãos por debaixo de sua blusa, sentindo a textura suave da pele quente de Oksana entre os dedos. Estava abusando da sorte. Ao agir assim poderia muito bem ofendê-la, mas não foi o que houve. Ela desceu os braços pelo tórax dele e o beijou no pescoço, seguindo para o lóbulo da orelha. Ela também o desejava...

Retirou-lhe a blusa para beijar-lhe pela cintura e subir até seu pescoço. Ela conteve um gemido e passou as mãos pelas costas dele, antes de retirar-lhe a camiseta, em silêncio. Isaac sorriu ao ver o quão séria e ofegante sua parceira estava. Abaixou-se para tirar-lhe os sapatos de salto e aproveitou para percorrer as mãos pelas pernas bem delineadas de Oksana ao voltar a beijá-la e soltar a lingerie que o impedia de tocar-lhe os seios fartos. A esta altura a companheira retirava-lhe a calça e ao terminar de fazê-lo, empurrou-o pelos ombros para que deitasse sobre a cama.

E quando Isaac imaginou que ela estava sendo bastante ousada, ela retirou-lhe a última peça de roupa e reclinou-se sobre ele para subir os beijos e as carícias. Ele já incendiava de desejo quando ela finalmente chegou até seu pescoço e passava uma das mãos pela coxa dele. Isaac envolveu-a pelas costas e começou a tirar-lhe a calça passando a mão esquerda por baixo dela.

- Você não perdeu sua alma...

Muito séria, ela o encarou e subiu a mão entre suas coxas enquanto respondia:

- Não perdi?

Reagindo a onda de desejo que se intensificou com aquele gesto, ele fraquejou e inclinou o pescoço para frente para aproximar-se de seus lábios sedutores.

- Não. Mas eu sim...

Beijaram-se ardentemente em resposta. Um beijo longo e lascivo em que suas línguas exploravam-se arrebatadoramente. O cavaleiro virou-a em direção ao travesseiro e retirou-lhe as últimas peças de roupa com avidez. Segurou-lhe pela coxa e pela cintura com força e desejo, explorou-lhe o pescoço e somente depois a tomou para si. Ela apertou-lhe as costas com força em um gemido de prazer e ele soube que podia continuar.

Ambos estavam entregues ao ato de amarem-se entre suspiros e gemidos, pois tinham o mesmo compasso e completavam-se perfeitamente. No entanto, logo ela interrompeu o amante empurrando-o de volta ao travesseiro para tomar o controle. Isaac novamente perdeu as forças diante da bela e ousada mulher, que lhe deixava entorpecido. O que acontecia ali era não só o reflexo da atração de seus corpos, mas também da disputa de suas personalidades, que mesmo no ato de amar, brigavam pelo comando. Segurou-a pela cintura e entreabriu os olhos. Ela sorria...

Acometido de prazer, beijou-lhe o pescoço com voracidade e foi imediatamente retribuído. Aproveitando-se daquele momento de entrega da amada, voltou a virá-la e desta feita segurou-lhe os pulsos na altura da cabeça.

- Não tão depressa... Esqueceu do machucado?

Oksana fechou os olhos por um momento, antes de encará-lo mais séria.

- Eu disse que não foi nada.

- Não temos porque arriscar uma interrupção...

Beijou-lhe nos lábios e sorriu vitorioso, admirando-a por breves segundos.

- Confessa, está louco pra mandar em mim...

- É, pode ser isso também.

- Então tenta sorte...

Ele voltou tomar sua boca e suas curvas mais uma vez. Soltou-lhe um dos braços e puxou-lhe pela lateral da coxa. Com uma das mãos livres, Oksana pôde segurar-lhe pela nuca e incentivar-lhe a soltar o outro braço para que passasse as unhas por suas costas. Desejo. Ambos transpiravam desejo e calor.

Com os lábios próximos ao ouvido da amada, finalmente esquecera-se de qualquer disputa e preocupava-se em possuí-la. Quanto mais ela sussurrava seu nome, mais ele a queria. E como ele a queria... Não podia imaginar o quanto até o momento de tomá-la nos braços. O ritmo dos dois aumentou significativamente até que chegaram ao ápice e Oksana estremeceu, logo seguida por Isaac, que deixou escapar o nome dela entre os lábios e a beijou satisfeito e ofegante. A mulher sorriu e afagou-lhe os cabelos, deixando que, exausto, se recostasse sobre ela.

- Eu avisei que era difícil tentar a sorte...

Só então ele compreendeu que fizera exatamente o que ela queria: acatara ao seu pedido e assim, a obedecera. Uma vez ouvira mesmo dizer que não tinha como ganhar de uma mulher naquele jogo, pois até fingindo-se submissas, faziam de seus parceiros o que desejavam. Mas agora pouco importava a derrota, pois fora a melhor de todas elas e podia repetir-se para sempre.

- Isso foi golpe baixo.

- Bom, você já tem com que se gabar. – respondeu em tom de brincadeira.

- Ah, claro! Vou correndo contar pro Hiyoga que eu e a irmã dele... Nossa, que bizarro, não consigo nem imaginar isso!

Levantou-se para pegar o cobertor enquanto ela ria do comentário e quando retornou, fez com que ela deitasse em seus braços e a cobriu em silêncio. Queria dizer o quanto já a amava, mas aquela mulher parecia tão segura de si, que o acovardava falar de sua fraqueza e desistiu. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e a abraçou com carinho. Ficaram assim até adormecer.

_Luego te levantas y te vas_

_El te esta esperando como siempre_

_Luces tu sonrisa mas normal_

_Blanca, pero fria como nieve_

Isaac despertou com novos raios se infiltrando pelas frestas das janelas, e, como se tivesse vindo de um sonho, ela desaparecera. Sobressaltou-se e olhou em volta. Restara apenas seu perfume no ar. Levantou-se para vestir-se às pressas e viu um pedaço de papel cair no chão.

"Agora que você não é mais tão garoto assim, rs... Se cuida e fica de olho no Hiyoga por mim, se puder. Não vou esquecer o que fez... Obrigada."

Praguejou sozinho enquanto se vestia e correu até a porta ainda vestindo a camisa, mas não adiantava mais, tinha que voltar a aldeia e Oksana não deixara a menor pista de aonde fora.

- Acho que não foi muito bom encontrar isto, não é?

Hiyoga tocara seu ombro e o retirara do devaneio. O gato já pulara para o colo do dono e também o encarava. Levantou-se sem graça e devolveu o retrato sobre o móvel.

- Está tudo bem, é que eu... Nunca tinha reparado nele.

- Sinto muita falta dela, sabe. Nunca entendi exatamente o que houve, se ela se matou ou... Sei lá. É difícil se despedir de alguém que não foi possível enterrar e ter certeza que...

- É como se sempre estivéssemos esperando que ela apareça por aquela porta.

- Sim, exatamente. Todos os dias quando acordo, tenho essa sensação.

- Isso não é nada bom.

- Não, mas é real. E te vendo olhando pra essa foto agora, acabo de crer que não sou o único. Você a amava, não?

- Palavra forte... Não temos que sair? Estou verde de fome!

- Amava, não é?

- Se isto fosse verdade, eu não estaria com essa cara de idiota agora.

- Como assim? – respondeu entre risos.

- Você até poderia estar certo, seu insuportável, se tivesse conjugado a porcaria do verbo no presente...

_Tu loca mania_

_Hás sido mia_

_Solo uma vez_

_Dulce ironia_

_Fuego de noche, nieve de dia_

CONTINUA...


	5. BLOCO DE GELO

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. No entanto, A personagem Oksana é de minha autoria e peço-lhes respeito.A música Incidental ainda é "Fuego de noche, nieve de dia", de Ricky Martin, Composição: Ian Blake, K.C. Porter, L. Gómez Escolar.

**Capítulo IV – Bloco de gelo**

Isaak passou semanas inteiras pensando no que confessara a Hiyoga e a si próprio. Depois de todo aquele tempo, ainda sentia o mesmo. A mesma paixão e loucura que o confundira e perturbara aos dezesseis anos.

Pior de tudo, era que agora que encontrara aquele retrato, todas as noites como agora, tinha que ficar olhando para ele por pelo menos meia hora. Era no mínimo irritante. Sentia-se frustrado e de mãos atadas sobre algo que ele era o único a ter o poder de transformar. Precisava esquecer e, de uma vez por todas, deixá-la partir como uma boa e maluca lembrança.

Na outra noite, desconversara rapidamente sobre o assunto com Alexei, pois sentiu-se muito mal em ter deixado escapar aquilo que enterrara dentro de si por anos a fio. E agora as conversas com o gato Ivan tornavam-se mais longas e eloqüentes, o que não era um sinal nada bom. Era como uma grande e pesada pedra, que forçosamente fôra afundada no lago de sua mente e agora emergia, sem mais nem menos, com força redobrada.

Agora que podia gozar de uma vida tranqüila e despreocupada, não conseguia desfrutá-la de todo. Na rua, estava sempre distraído, no trabalho tinha poucos momentos de verdadeira concentração e ainda tinha que ir todos os dias, alimentar o gato do amigo e encontrar aquela foto sobre a estante a encará-lo.

Não suportava sentir-se tão frágil como agora que admitira o que ainda sentia. Principalmente por não ter conseguido um merecido ponto final. Isto doía-lhe ainda mais, ela simplesmente desaparecera e ninguém jamais conseguira provar que ela realmente estava morta. Não sabia onde ou com quem ela estava, se ainda se lembrava dele, se procurava o irmão, ou se a maldição da correnteza realmente a levara daquele mundo. Voltar a pensar nisso roubava-lhe toda a paz que com tanto custo ele e Hiyoga conquistaram para si próprios.

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a campainha, levando alguns segundos para voltar ao mundo real. Indagou-se sobre quem poderia ser, em plena segunda-feira à noite.

- Coisa boa é que não é.

Quando abriu a porta, seguido pelo bichano, vislumbrou uma mulher alta e de cabelos muito curtos e ondulados, vestida com uma calça justa e muito clara, com uma longa blusa bege de gola larga caindo-lhe aos ombros e um cinto grande, da cor do bronze, dando destaque à sua silhueta fina. Ela o encarou com incerteza e releu o pedaço de papel que tinha em mãos.

- Posso ajudar?

- Desculpe, me passaram o endereço errado.

Muito constrangida e agitada, sua primeira reação foi sair correndo na direção das escadas, deixando Isaak sem entender. Estava quase fechando a porta, quando notou que o timbre melodioso e decidido daquela voz fazia parte de seu passado e paralisou assustado.

Teve uma súbita esperança e seu coração deu um salto. Realmente o rosto lhe era familiar, mas o corte de cabelo o confundira e aquele olhar definitivamente já não tinha o mesmo fogo de outrora. Saiu fechando a porta, para que o gato ficasse dentro de casa e correu desesperadamente na direção da moça.

- Espere!!!

Ao alcançá-la, agarrou-a pelo braço e ela o olhou de volta, fazendo com que ele se sentisse conectado a uma corrente elétrica. Ainda constrangida, pareceu que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu, parecendo notar algo de familiar na voz dele e apertou os olhos para encará-lo melhor.

- Oksana, é você?

O silêncio foi a resposta mais definitiva que ele poderia ter recebido. Os olhos da mulher lacrimejaram-se e ela colocou a mão sobre os lábios, boquiaberta e contendo a emoção com toda a força que possuía. Os dois estavam perplexos, cada qual por seus próprios motivos, tentando digerir a informação com dificuldade.

_Tu loca mania_

_Hás sido mia_

_Solo uma vez_

_Dulce ironia_

_Fuego de noche, nieve de dia_

- Isaak, você está...?

- Viva!

Novamente o silêncio. Um forte aperto no peito invadiu a ambos, num misto de alívio e agonia. A vontade era de abraçarem um ao outro com toda a urgência e saudade que lhe consumiam, mas tanto um, quanto outro, eram orgulhosos demais para assumir tais sentimentos tão abertamente. Respiraram com pesar, tentando reencontrar o oxigênio que lhes faltava aos pulmões. Ainda sem conseguir desviar o olhar, reparavam em cada detalhe, em cada mudança sutil ou aterradora que o outro sofrera naqueles anos, tentando imaginar o que a vida lhes fizera e para onde os levara... Ou levaria.

- O que foi que houve... Com seu olho?

Ela fez menção de tocar o rosto dele, mas o rapaz a impediu, transtornado, pois aquela cicatriz o incomodava tremendamente. O simples toque de sua mão sobre os dedos finos da mulher acendia-lhe os sentidos e aumentava-lhe a angústia do reencontro.

- Não foi nada. – soltou-lhe os dedos com pesar, para evitar que a puxasse para si e sentisse novamente daquela pele pálida como a neve, o calor tão ardente que outrora lhe incendiara como fogo. - Como... Como veio parar aqui?

- Acabo de me mudar para esta cidade. Já tinha desistido de reencontrar o Alexei, mas algo me fez procurar o nome dele na lista telefônica como uma última e insana tentativa. Acabei encontrando alguns Yukidas na lista e aqui estou. – Ela sorria distante enquanto falava, mas fez uma pausa e ficou séria outra vez, quando concluiu. - Mas seu sobrenome não é Yukida...

- Se você sai correndo assim toda vez que atendem a porta, vai ser difícil encontrá-lo. – respondeu com um sorriso. - Deu sorte de eu reconhecer sua voz por uma fração de segundo, porque o seu corte novo de cabelo não me ajudou.

Oksana sorriu com certa malícia, finalmente recuperando parte do ar confiante da fotografia.

- Fica bem mais prático assim e destaca meu lindo rosto.

Os dois riram pela brincadeira, mas ainda apreensivos de demonstrarem emoções demais. Isaak esforçou-se tremendamente para não tomá-la nos braços, ao tocar-lhe o braço. A pele dela sobre a sua ardia como brasa, como se ele levasse um choque de alta voltagem.

- Que tal entrar e explicar melhor a sua longa história?

Seguiram em silêncio pelas escadas, como se a presença do outro fosse perigosa como perambular distraído na extremidade de um precipício. Entraram no apartamento e Oksana avistou o gato cinzento, abaixando-se para acariciá-lo.

- Que gato mais lindo você tem aqui, pivete!

O passado novamente invadiu a mente do cavaleiro como um temporal ruidoso, com aquela simples palavra que o irritara por tanto tempo. Isaak fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo para voltar ao presente – precisava se controlar. O animal fôra imediatamente conquistado pelos olhos verdes de Oksana e aproximou-se dela sorrateiramente com um miado melodioso.

- Nosso conterrâneo já parece bem apaixonado, não é Ivan?! Você se acha muito esperto e cara-de-pau, mas cuidado com os olhos dela. – respondeu fechando a porta.

- Ivan, o terrível czar da Rússia. É o tipo de nome que tem a cara do mano!

Oksana pegou o gato no colo, ignorando a indireta do amigo e levantou-se observando o lugar com aquele sorriso que tanto atormentava as noites mal dormidas de Isaak.

- Você mora aqui com o Alexei?

- Minha casa fica há algumas quadras, mas estou sempre por aqui no fim da tarde, por causa do Ivan. Mas a esta hora, o Hiyoga não deve demorar a chegar.

Antes que ele dissesse algo, depois de olhar demoradamente para o apartamento todo, a bela mulher acomodou-se no sofá sem soltar o bichano - que já parecia bastante confortável com sua presença.

- Aceita uma bebida ou alguma coisa, até ele chegar?

- Só se for uma vodka bem forte! – respondeu aos risos. – Espero que ele chegue logo, porque eu não posso demorar muito.

- Se ele vier direto pra casa, daqui à pouco está aqui.

Isaak voltou com o copo de vodka que entregou à ela e pousou a garrafa sobre a mesinha antes de sentar-se ao seu lado no sofá.

- Vai dizer que não bebe? – ela indagou erguendo o copo.

- Só mais tarde. – respondeu com um sorriso enigmático.

- Certo. – sorveu um gole da bebida forte com naturalidade, como quem tomasse um simples copo de água. – Tirando que me disseram que você estava morto... Faz muito tempo que foi promovido de pirralho a babá de gatos?

Eram tantas perguntas, tantas dúvidas, tanto sentimento... Tudo aquilo transbordava em cada suspiro que eles davam, embora permanecessem com a mesma armadura fria de antes.

- Hm. Não, na verdade faz pouco tempo. E eu realmente morri, mas é complicado demais se eu for explicar.

- Sei.

Ela tomou um pouco mais da vodka e Ivan saltou do colo dela direto aos pés do casal, onde se ajeitou preguiçosamente.

- Aposto que a sua história sobre não ter morrido, é bem mais interessante.

Ela sabia que a pontada no peito que sentira não era sua imaginação. Conhecia muito bem aquele tom sarcástico do garoto para saber que ele guardava a mágoa do seu desaparecimento com muito mais força do que pudera imaginar.

- Um tanto longa e insana. Mas pra quem começou a vida servindo de cobaia a um velho maluco como o Kido e já esteve morto, deve parecer natural.

- Provavelmente.

Agora era ele que tinha a certeza daquele tom de voz dela, com a mesma ira e incompreensão de outrora no que se referia a servir Athena.

- Saí da cabana para evitar mais problemas a você.

Foi só então que ele notou grandes cicatrizes de queimadura nos pulsos sobre as marcas da sua tentativa de suicídio e sentiu o coração gelar. Ela percebeu a direção do olhar dele e esboçou um sorriso ferino.

- Ah, isso?! Os subordinados da Nádya me alcançaram e eu renunciei a vida de amazona. Fui devidamente castigada e marcada com o sinal dos covardes, mas fugi antes que tentassem me fazer de café da manhã. Pulei numa fenda no gelo para me esconder... Eu sabia que eles não desistiriam facilmente e mergulhei o mais longe que pude antes de sentir meu corpo inteiro formigar e adormecer, o meu coração...

- Hipotermia.

- Você se dedicava muito às aulas teóricas, não? – ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas e engoliu o restante da bebida de uma vez.

- E você tinha tanto descaso, que se meteu nessa sem o devido preparo físico.

- Exatamente, professor. E foi aí que eu morri.

- Não brinque comigo, não estou com pique para os seus jogos.

- Uma pena, pivete. Você costumava ser um ótimo adversário.

Aquele sorriso outra vez... Enquanto Oksana esticava o braço e aproximava o rosto dela sobre o dele para alcançar a garrafa e preencher o próprio copo novamente, Isaak se perguntava se ela realmente queria que ele reagisse àquela provocação, ou se era aquele antigo prazer que ela tinha em deixá-lo irritado e sem resposta.

- A tal correnteza que todos temiam me pegou antes de eu perder a consciência. – Ela apontou para uma pequena marca de ferimento no pescoço após devolver a garrafa no lugar. – Acontece que o mar tinha mais coisas lá em baixo do que eu imaginava.

Isaak sobressaltou-se e se inclinou um pouco.

- Espera. Você não vai tentar me dizer que encontrou o Palácio Dourado, vai?

Oksana engoliu a vodka em seco, como se também se assustasse com as palavras dele.

- C-como sabe que me tornei serva do Palácio?!

- Não, não pode ser! Foi exatamente assim, tentando salvar o idiota do seu irmão que eu fui levado por aquela correnteza e me tornei um marina!

- Isso é algum tipo de piada? Não pode ser...

Os dois estavam perplexos. Estiveram no mesmo local, mas a ironia do destino não os deixara se encontrar. O silêncio durou muito mais tempo depois daquelas palavras. Era tudo que tinham pra oferecer depois de tanta coincidência e confusão, que faziam Oksana rir histericamente enquanto colocava o copo sobre a mesa.

- Não dá pra acreditar nisso.

Isaak ficou algum tempo ainda perdido no copo deixado sobre a mesa, inconformado com as crueldades e reviravoltas da vida. Segundos esses, que o fizeram perder o raciocínio, a lógica e até mesmo o controle. Engoliu o restante da bebida dela de uma só vez, como se tomasse coragem para o que faria à seguir. Respirou fundo por um breve momento e sem mais palavras, roubou-lhe os lábios instintivamente, com toda paixão e urgência de antes. Mal teve tempo de sentir o delírio que tal ato lhe causava e foi empurrado violentamente por uma Oksana furiosa e transtornada. Ela levantou-se bruscamente, como se tentasse voltar a respirar e não fosse capaz de olhar pra ele depois da ousadia.

_Y mientras yo  
me quedo sin ti  
Como un huracán  
rabioso y fébril  
Tanta pasión  
tanta osadía  
oh tú...  
Fuego de noche  
nieve de día_

- Você ficou maluco, pivete?! Você não tem... não tem esse direito!

Ela pousou a mão sobre o rosto, tentando esconder que lágrimas tentavam brotar de seus olhos. Isaac levantou-se, também nervoso, mas ao contrário dela, sua raiva vinha daquela súbita rejeição que recebia.

- E por que não?!

- Aquilo foi uma loucura da juventude, Isaak. Já faz muito tempo.

- Não foi tempo o bastante. E do jeito que está, sei que também pensa assim.

Ela virou-se na direção dele, lembrando-o de que sentia-se muito mais baixo perto dela, ainda mais quando estava de salto.

- Pirralho, você não entende, as coisas não são assim! Você é cego, será que não...

O som abafado de um celular interrompeu suas palavras, fazendo com ela que se dirigisse para a bolsa marrom deixada no sofá.

- Oi. (...) Não, eu não esqueci. (...) Huhum.

O tom de voz dela mudara tremendamente. Séria e controlada, falava muito baixo e perdia os olhos em algum ponto distante, transformando-a na visão de uma boneca de cera. Foi só naquele instante que Isaak conseguiu enxergar a verdade que reluzia na mão esquerda da moça. Uma aliança grande e dourada o fazia perceber a tamanha besteira que fizera. Sua expressão era um misto de espanto e decepção; raiva e tristeza, misturados com a sensação de ter agido como um grande imbecil.

- Pois, é, parece loucura, mas achei. (...) Não, ele ainda não chegou em casa. Encontrei um amigo nosso, o (...) Não, não precisa. (...) Eu vou até aí, sério. Já estou descendo. (...) Hunf. Sei. Se já está chegando, nem precisava perguntar. (...) Isso, 303.

Ela desligou aborrecida, guardando o aparelho e colocando a bolsa sobre o ombro, pronta para sair.

- Desculpe, Isaak. Eu realmente preciso ir. Diz pro Alexei que eu passo aqui outro dia.

O tom de voz era inteiramente diferente. O brilho do olhar tinha desaparecido por completo. A Oksana cheia de vida e dona de si desaparecera e ele continuava sem conseguir sair do lugar.

Os dois são despertados daquele torpor doentio com o som da campainha. Oksana se adianta a porta, enquanto Isaak coloca a mão sobre a cabeça, ainda sobre o efeito gelado do anel.

_- Mas que merda._

Oksana abriu a porta e o cavaleiro viu o perfil do homem de longos cabelos claros de relance, antes que ele a beijasse. A mulher estava tão desconfortável com a situação quanto ele e pareceu evitá-lo. Antes de aproximarem-se para que conhecesse a face daquele que mais odiava no mundo, pôde ouvir um trecho de conversa que o deixou com ainda mais raiva do sujeito. Eles falavam muito baixo, mas o interesse dele era grande demais para que não os ouvisse.

- Pronta pro jantar?

- Sim, podemos ir.

- Agora me diga uma coisa, que tipo de decote é esse, amor? Já te falei que fica muito chamativo pra você.

- Querido, não me aborreça com isso de novo.

- Certo. E que tal cortar o cabelo?

- Estava pensando em deixar crescer outra vez.

- Você fica muito mais séria com eles curtos e destaca seus olhos.

- Não sei se quero ser assim tão séria.

- Muito engraçadinha. Te levo no cabeleleiro amanhã.

Era absurdo e surreal vê-la totalmente comandada. Aquilo lhe doía até o fundo de sua alma, pois o que mais amava em Oksana eram sua liberdade e autonomia, absolutamente desaparecidas na presença daquele homem. Ela ficava extremamente apagada perto dele, com aquele terno elegante e postura firme que lhe davam arrogância e prestígio de uma só vez. Aproximaram-se finalmente e quando o jovem cavaleiro vislumbrou aqueles olhos exóticos, sentiu uma fúria descomedida gelar todo o seu sangue.

- Querido, o que eu estava tentando dizer a ele é que...

- Scylla?!

- Kraken?!

Os dois estavam pálidos, cada qual por um motivo diferente. Isaak em especial, continuava a sentir como se estivesse grudado no chão por um bloco de gelo.

- Isaak, você deve ter conhecido o Io, quando serviu ao Poseidon.

- Que coincidência! – Io respondeu, parecendo sem jeito ao cumprimentá-lo e perceber o olhar gélido que recebia em troca.

- E pensar que eu jamais esbarrei com você, Oksana... – Isaak disse em um tom cáustico.

- Digamos que eu a escondi muito bem. – Io respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso, envolvendo a mulher pela cintura.

- O Io me deu uma força nessa parte negra da minha vida. Eu não estava nada bem.

- Posso imaginar o quanto o consolo foi importante.

O tom de voz de Isaak tornava-se cada vez mais insano e provocador, fazendo com que a moça temesse pelo pior. Ela entendia perfeitamente a indignação dele, pois igualmente a sentia, por Io nunca ter mencionado nada sobre ele.

- Bom, Yacob, você avisa o Hiyoga que passei aqui. Volto outro dia pra conversarmos melhor.

- Como quiser.

Oksana o beijou no rosto, quando notou Ivan atrás deles, com os pelos ouriçados e olhar felino na direção do marido, pronto para atacá-lo.

- Vamos Io, acho que o gato do meu irmão não foi com a sua cara.

- _Gato idiota._

Oksana empurrou o companheiro na direção da porta, antes do pior, com um aceno ao amigo. O casal saiu pela porta rapidamente e o rapaz observou o bichano se acalmar com um sorriso divertido.

- Grande garoto! – afagou-lhe o topo da cabeça. - Depois dessa tenho que achar alguma coisa interessante pra te dar. Vamos pra cozinha e eu resolvo isso agora. Mas da próxima vez, veja se não hesite e vá direto na cara dele, tá?! Eu te dou cobertura. – Isaak pega a comida do animal, perdendo o sorriso em segundos. - Hunf. Aquele safado filho da puta...

_Noche a noche en blanco sin dormir  
Adro entre los pliegues de mi cama  
Sé que estás a punto de venir  
pero sólo viene la mañana_

Já era tarde quando Hiyoga retornou e achou a casa em silêncio, imaginando que Yacob já voltara para casa. Tinha parado para fazer algumas compras e perdera a noção do tempo depois de encontrar com uma amiga.

Acendeu a luz e deixou os pacotes sobre o balcão da cozinha, quando ouviu o barulho da televisão e lembrou que Ivan não viera recebê-lo. Apesar da luz apagada, uma garrafa de vodka jazia vazia sobre a mesinha e Isaak parecia completamente distante, com o olhar perdido na tela, porém sem parecer realmente enxergá-la. Ivan estava adormecido sobre seus pés e nem se mexeu.

- Tudo isso foi revolta porque eu demorei, moça? – disse em tom de brincadeira ao pegar a garrafa para descartá-la. – Eu já te disse que não tem espaço pra outro chato como você na minha vida, não tem que ter ciúmes.

- Cala boca.

A resposta não o preocupava, mas aquele tom de voz sim, pois conhecia o suficiente.

- Tá com algum problema, Isaak?

- Não. – ele não mudou o olhar distante, como se Hiyoga não estivesse ali. - A propósito, sua irmã esteve aqui.

- Quantas garrafas dessa você tomou?

- Há-há-há. Muito engraçado. Me acabei de rir.

- Fala logo o que aconteceu, Isaak.

- Já falei. Sua irmã esteve aqui.

- Tá de gozação comigo, ou seus problemas mentais pioraram?!

Isaak levantou-se irritado e o gato despertou, subindo no colo de Hiyoga.

- Ela sobreviveu ironicamente da mesma maneira que eu. Eu não estou louco nem de gozação. Ela saiu daqui não faz muito tempo.

- Tá. Se isso é verdade, como ela me achou e por que ela não me esperou?

- Lista telefônica e um marido filho da puta que ia levá-la a um jantar.

Dessa vez Hiyoga também se levanta com Ivan a tiracolo e começa a rir da situação, ainda mais preocupado com o amigo.

- Como é que é, Isaak?!

- O destino é a coisa mais burlesca que existe na face da Terra e a sua irmã foi salva por Poseidon também. Só o desgraçado do Scylla, do Pilar do Pacífico Sul sabia disso e aproveitou pra casar com ela.

- Que história mais maluca é essa?

- A verdade. E eu não tô com disposição pra conversa fiada, então vou pra casa.

Ele o segurou pelo braço.

- Espera, Isaak. Me explica isso direito.

O rapaz respirou fundo com pesar. Não estava se sentindo nem um pouco bem. Ao mesmo tempo que estava feliz por saber que Oksana estava viva, odiava ter que engolir Io como esposo dela, ainda mais daquela maneira tão possessiva e opressora.

- Sua irmã foi salva pelo Poseidon como eu, quando foi pega pela maldita correnteza. Virou serva do Palácio e foi protegida pelo Io de Scylla. E agora, o desgraçado tá casado com ela. Ela te achou pela lista telefônica e estava com pressa, mas disse que volta outro dia pra te ver. Com licença e boa noite.

- Espera Isaak! Então ela está bem?! A minha irmã está viva e está feliz?

- Eu já disse Hiyoga, ela está viva, só com algumas cicatrizes novas. Agora se está bem... Depende o que você considera estar feliz.

Alexei estava confuso com as palavras dele, perguntando-se até que ponto aquela atitude refletia seu ciúmes e decepção ou se possuía algum resquício de verdade. Deteve-se antes que ele saísse pela porta.

- E você não pegou o telefone dela? Eu posso...

- Não. Foi tudo muito rápido, Hiyoga. Conturbado, confuso e depressa demais. Foram muitas novidades pra uma noite só, me desculpe.

Saiu sem mais palavras e bateu a porta, deixando-o com a bombástica novidade no ar. A notícia era a melhor que já tivera em anos e tudo parecia muito surreal... Mas ficara bem claro o quanto o amigo estava infeliz com o fato de Oksana estar casada. Preocupou-se. Talvez as coisas ficassem cada vez mais sérias dali em diante.

_Tu loca manía  
ha sido mía  
Sólo una vez  
dulce ironía  
Fuego de noche  
nieve de día  
_

CONTINUA...

**N.A.: **Olá pessoal! Mals pelo meu sumiço, isso às vezes acontece! A verdade é que eu queria mesmo trazer um capítulo novo de "A flor de Megalévkas" ou de "The Gold Saints" mas ainda não consegui! T.T

Pra não ficar parada, tentei fazer algo que estava um pouco mais fresco na minha mente... Sorry, people!

Haha, o Demiris é que deve estar feliz da vida com a novidade, mas nem adianta me ameaçar de novo, hein? Tenha paciência comigo, por favor! Só posso prometer que não abandono as fics, mas sofro de sérias crises de bloqueios, que fazem com que elas demorem tanto!

Enfim, obrigada pelo apoio de todos, pelas minhas eternas amigas que sempre me dão suas dicas e pitacos... E tomara que não queiram me apedrejar por eu maltratar tanto assim o meu amado Isaak! (Imagine se eu o odiasse... ô.O )

Beijos e até a próxima!

;Déia


	6. AFOGANDO OS SENTIMENTOS

**Notas Iniciais: **Perceberão que a "trilha sonora" continua sendo do meu amado Ricky Martin. Provavelmente a maior parte das músicas desta fic será dele, pois na minha sincera opinião, as letras têem a cara desta fic, assim como Engenheiros do Hawaí são inspiradores para "O que pode mudar sua vida?". Bom, preparem-se para mais um hentai, pois achei necessário mostrar a diferença de tratamento e sentimento da realidade que nossos personagens enfrentam agora.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. No entanto, A personagem Oksana é de minha autoria e peço-lhes respeito.A música Incidental é "A Medio Vivir", de Ricky Martin, Composição: Franco de Vita.

**Capítulo V- Afogando os Sentimentos**

Fechou a porta do banheiro e jogou água no rosto, escondendo-o entre as mãos trêmulas sob a luz amarelada do local. A água corrente não conseguia trazer-lhe o conforto necessário. Todo um passado lhe vinha à tona como um tornado furioso que lhe arrancava soluços desesperados.

As pernas, trêmulas; não sabiam quanto mais teriam suportado manter a fingida firmeza naquele apartamento. Era ironia demais que o destino os tivesse pregado tal peça.

_"Morreu salvando Hiyoga daquela correnteza maldita"_

Lembrava-se das exatas palavras ditas por Jacó há seis anos, quando começara a busca pelo paradeiro do irmão.

Chorava como uma criança, exatamente como fizera – e igualmente escondida dos olhos de Io – ao saber da trágica notícia da morte de Isaac.

- Você morreu, pirralho! Você estava morto!!!

_Despues de tanto tempo que há pasado_

_Te parecera mentira_

_Pero no me acostumbro_

_Parece como hubiera sido ayer_

_Ese primer dia que nos vimos desnudos_

Os soluços ficavam cada vez mais incontroláveis, por mais que tentasse se conter. Seis anos era tempo demais para o luto que ainda preservava, mas o sentimento ainda estava ali, tão forte e palpável como se apenas um dia a separasse da última vez que o vira. No entanto, tentara refazer sua própria vida de maneira que evitasse que tais pensamentos lhe tirassem o sentido da mesma. E já fazia cinco anos que casara-se com aquele que a protegera de si mesma e da ira de Poseidon no Palácio Dourado.

Sabia desde o início que não seria capaz de esquecer o companheiro de treinos do irmão, mas ele morrera para salvá-lo e ela tinha que encontrar algum caminho para si própria. Suas palavras o haviam amaldiçoado com uma promessa que lhe tirara a própria vida... - Pedira para que Isaac protegesse Hiyoga e fadou-o a perder a vida pelo amigo. - Sempre soube que o caráter de Isaac era mais do que suficiente para tomar tal atitude sem que ela o tivesse pedido, mas ainda assim, o sentimento de culpa lhe atormentara por meses de dor e desespero, até o pedido de Io para ser sua mulher lhe vir como uma segunda chance.

Io era a única pessoa que conhecia agora e que esteve ao seu lado como um amigo sincero e leal nos piores e mais solitários momentos de sua vida. E Athena, ironicamente a pessoa que mais odiava no mundo, devolvera a vida e a dignidade de seu protetor. Mas também ele, não tinha mais ninguém para quem voltar. Não hesitou em nenhum momento em aceitar o pedido do rapaz. Ambos só tinham um ao outro depois daquela terrível guerra, não havia nada mais justo e racional que continuassem juntos.

Mas Isaac estava vivo. E com ele, voltavam à tona mil sensações. Nó na garganta, mãos frias, calafrios, coração disparado, desejo, paixão... Seu mundo desmoronava à sua frente, perdendo todo o sentido mais uma vez.

- Por que, pirralho? Por quê?!

Respirou com pesar, contendo as lágrimas.

"_Tarde demais para voltar atrás, Oksana. Você é uma mulher casada agora. Honre o pedido de Io e esqueça das loucuras passadas."_

Fechou a torneira e secou o rosto encarando-se no espelho.

"_Agora pare de sonhar e volte à vida real."_

Acendeu um cigarro em silêncio enquanto acalmava a respiração e continha o tremor com alguns tragos.

"_É a Io que você deve amor. O pirralho está melhor sem você."_

Passou a mão sobre os olhos ainda úmidos e ajeitou os cabelos, nervosa. Foi só depois que acendeu o segundo cigarro que voltou à mesa em que Io a esperava.

- Está se sentindo bem, Oksana?

- Estou tentando acreditar que encontrei meu irmão depois de tanto tempo...

Ela estava visivelmente abalada e sem jeito, mas tentava manter sua máscara de sempre. O jovem tocou sua mão com um sorriso.

- Fiz mal em não cancelar o jantar?

- Não, é até melhor guardar um pouco de adrenalina pra depois. Já foi susto demais por um dia, descobrir que o pirralho está vivo.

- Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse conhecê-lo, desculpe se...

- Não foi nada, Io. Ele é um grande amigo do meu irmão e fico feliz que esteja bem. É só isso que importa agora.

- Hm. Ele não pareceu concordar com você sobre isso.

- Bobagem, Io. Ele também achava que eu estava morta e essa ironia do destino é mais do que suficiente pra deixar qualquer um nervoso.

- Sei... Bom, como você demorou um pouco eu acabei fazendo o pedido.

- Meu maço de cigarros desapareceu na bolsa outra vez.

- Você carrega coisas demais aí dentro. – respondeu brincalhão.

- Pra você ver como sou uma mulher super normal!

Io caiu na risada com suas palavras, fazendo-a fitar seus olhos rosados com um sorriso maroto.

- Isso sim, eu pago pra ver!

- Ei, não me ofenda no dia do meu aniversário!

- Foi só uma brincadeira, minha querida. Ao menos aliviou suas feições.

- Estou um pouco ansiosa, confesso.

- Amanhã sem falta te pego no almoço para te levar ao cabeleireiro e à noite te levo para ver seu irmão.

Aquele foi o jantar mais surreal que Oksana já tivera. Não por causa do marido ou do lugar, mas a notícia empreguinada em sua mente, roubando-lhe a atenção e paz. Io era um tanto machista e controlador, mas sem dúvida um cavalheiro atencioso e preocupado em agradar. Mas mal sabia dizer o que foi servido ou o que conversaram. O que sabia, era que destruíra meio maço de cigarros no menor espaço de tempo que já fora capaz. E que esbanjara toda a sua carga de meio sorriso para disfarçar o desconforto que sentia.

_Y siempre pense_

_La vida debe de continuar_

_Pero sin ti_

_Todo se quedo por la mitad _

Já era muito tarde quando chegaram em casa, sem fazer questão de acenderem as luzes. Oksana mantinha-se distante, mas o companheiro parecia especialmente interessado em prolongar a noite. Mesmo depois de entregar-lhe o anel de brilhantes que lhe comprara, tentava atraí-la com beijos na nuca em direção ao quarto.

- Io, eu já disse que...

- Chh... Você sempre fica tensa no seu aniversário. – ele colocou o indicador sobre a sua boca e mordiscou-lhe os lábios, provocador. – Mas eu bem sei que você gosta que eu te acalme.

Ela sorriu maliciosa em resposta, antes de ser puxada pela cintura com as mesmas mãos fortes que agora escorregavam sobre seus quadris possessivamente. Não podia negar que o marido era sedutor o bastante para convencê-la. Mas não era tão bom em satisfazê-la, como era para seduzi-la. Davam se muito bem sob os lençóis, mas ele era sempre controlador demais e isso às vezes a irritava.

Ele sabia como e onde tocá-la, mas não era como com Isaac. Provavelmente se nunca tivesse se deitado com o jovem naqueles tempos passados, não teria este tipo de pensamento agora. Pois Io conhecia muito melhor sobre seus desejos, do que uma única noite pudesse supor. Mas faltava paixão... Provavelmente amava-o, mas não havia aquela veemência que fazia seu sangue ferver e lhe trazia sensações avassaladoras com uma única palavra.

Sentia-se tola por ter tais pensamentos e mais uma vez esforçou-se para não deixar que o passado prejudicasse sua estrutura atual. Percebeu que o largo cinto que usava já estava no chão ao lado do paletó do marido e as mãos dele subiram com agilidade para tirar-lhe a blusa num gesto rápido e voraz.

A língua de Io invadiu sua boca no instante em que ela foi jogada contra a parede com uma urgência de desejo fugaz que o fazia abrir-lhe a calça com a mesma rapidez de antes. Foi somente depois que ele puxou-lhe a calça, que Oksana, ofegante com tamanha pressa dele, teve tempo de afrouxar-lhe a gravata e abrir os botões de sua camisa enquanto ele despia-lhe do sutiã. Io segurava-lhe com tanta força que por onde seus dedos passavam, deixavam marcas avermelhadas na pele clara. Quando Oksana terminou de tirar-lhe o cinto e abrir o zíper da calça dele, Io já estava em fogo. Arrancou-lhe a lingerie com urgência descomedida e virou a esposa contra a parede num gesto rápido. Segurando-a pelo pulso e em um dos seios, tomou-a para si ali mesmo, mordiscando-lhe a nuca vez por outra. Intenso, dominador e sedento. Assim era Io. Sem meias palavras, sem jogos, sem preliminares. Direto ao ponto. Quando chegavam ao ápice, ela estava tão ofegante e estarrecida que se perguntava sempre como tinha chegado ali.

Encostou a testa na parede, sentindo os lábios quentes e ofegantes do marido sobre sua nuca, ombros e orelha, finalmente afrouxando-lhe a força das mãos sobre seu corpo. Aquela tontura e mal-estar outra vez... O ar parecia que não conseguia infiltrar-se em seus pulmões, por mais que resfolegasse.

_A medio vivir_

_A medio sentir_

_Y se pasa la vida_

_Y no ecuentro salida sin ti_

- _O que foi, minha loira?_

_- Io, eu preciso... de ar..._

Sentiu a cabeça zunir em uma dor aguda. O companheiro virou-a para si, encostando as costas dela na parede e apoiando-lhe pela cintura.

- Está pálida. O que você tem?

_- Não sei. Não... Não é nada._

Ele apoiou-lhe a testa com a mão, ao ver que mantinha os olhos fechados e tinha dificuldade em respirar.

- Ei, não faz isso comigo. Vou achar que sou culpado.

Ela sorriu e entreabriu os olhos devagar, começando a sentir o enjôo passar.

- Convencido. Já estou melhor.

- Hm.

O jovem riu meio nervoso, porém mais tranqüilo em perceber que a respiração dela começava a se acalmar.

- Anda, vem pra cama. Eu abro um pouco a janela.

Oksana desencostou da parede e Io suspendeu-a em seu colo sem lhe dar tempo de discussões. Deitou-a na cama com cuidado e abriu parte do vitrô do quarto, fazendo com que a leve brisa da noite acalmasse-lhe o restante do mal-estar. Ela conseguiu finalmente voltar a respirar melhor. Abriu novamente os olhos, descobrindo que o marido a encarava sério, afagando-lhe a testa.

- Não é a primeira vez que fica assim.

- Não foi nada, Io. – tentou tranqüilizá-lo com um sorriso.

- Será que pode estar grávida?

- Impossível...

Ele beijou-lhe os lábios docemente, parecendo aliviado com a resposta. Puxou os lençóis e cobriu-a ajeitando-se ao lado do corpo esguio, beijando-lhe o braço. Ela aos poucos recuperava a cor, juntamente com alguns sinais das mãos dele que ainda avermelhavam-lhe parte do corpo. Io sempre acabava achando ter-lhe imposto força demais, embora soubesse que o tom de pele da esposa favorecesse tais marcas.

- Eu te adoro, Oksana. Sabes disto, não?

- Claro que sei, bobo. Eu também.

Io a beijou afetuoso. Mas o toque suave e úmido dos lábios dele sobre os seus, fizeram retornar a lembrança de Isaac. Praguejou-se mentalmente e se inclinou na direção da cômoda, procurando os cigarros e o isqueiro que deixara ali na noite anterior. Acendeu o primeiro que encontrou e deu um longo trago antes de recostar-se sobre a cama.

- Podia diminuir um pouco, Oksana. Não está exagerando?

O tom de voz dela aumentou com a irritação.

- Pode brincar de mandar em mim e controlar o que quiser, mas me deixa fumar em paz, Io.

Ele deu de ombros, demonstrando que era apenas uma sugestão. O silêncio durou alguns segundos até que ele se inclinou muito sério na direção dela, como se tentasse livrar-se de uma dúvida engasgada, sem conseguir disfarçar o tom irritadiço de sua voz.

- Você teve alguma coisa com o Kraken?

No mesmo instante a loira engasgou com a fumaça e sentou-se mais encurvada para tentar controlar a crise de tosse.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Io?!

- Você ficou estranha demais pro meu gosto.

- Eu já disse que estou assim porque...

- Teve ou não, Oksana?

- Bom, se um único dia significa alg...

- Eu bem vi o jeito que o desgraçado olhava pro seu decote.

- Io, isso faz uns sete anos, pelo amor de Deus! Ele é um pirralho.

- Não importa, quero você longe dele.

Oksana suspirou irritada, encostando-se na cabeceira e depositando as cinzas do cigarro no cinzeiro.

- Dormiu com ele, não foi?

- Mas que saco! Isso realmente importa?!

Ele sentou-se segurando-a pelo braço com força.

- Mas é claro que importa, Oksana!

A mulher soltou a fumaça para o lado revirando os olhos, levando alguns segundos para responder.

- Sim, e daí?

- Gosta dele, Oksana?

- Io... quem me salvou do Poseidon quando ele viu as marcas de desertora e covarde?

- Você não está facilitando a nossa conversa.

- Quem foi que me protegeu no Palácio Dourado? Com quem estou casada há cinco anos e abri mão de ter filhos porque...

- Já te disse que podemos pensar nisso mais tarde.

- Eu sei que não quer, Io. Procuro não ligar mais pra isso. Sabe, eu faço tudo que você quer. É sempre tudo do SEU jeito, porque eu acho que devo isso a você, por ser tão bom pra mim. Se quer que eu evite o pirralho tudo bem, mas não tem que me tratar desse jeito. Eu sou SUA mulher. Entende de pronome possessivo?! SUA. Segundo os votos, até que a morte nos separe. Isso faz algum sentido pra você?!

- Larga o cigarro.

- O quê?!

- Larga esse cigarro, vem aqui.

Io tomou-se o objeto das mãos e o apagou sobre o cinzeiro, puxando a mulher para si com os braços e invadindo-lhe o céu da boca com a língua. Ela respirou aliviada por conseguir acabar com aquela discussão, que só ia piorar a confusão de seus sentimentos. Sentiu-se escorregar pelo travesseiro com o toque firme das mãos do marido, que lhe sussurrou em seguida:

- _Me mostra melhor essa coisa de pronome possessivo que eu me perdi nessa parte..._

Oksana sorriu.

- _Me beija assim de novo, que eu te mostro._

_Despues de tanto tempo que ha pasado _

_Aun te espero como siempre_

_En el mismo sitio_

_Aun asi logro sentir_

_Tu pecho presionado con el mio_

_Y tus latidos_

_Y cada vez_

_Se me hace mas dificil cada vez_

_Y es que sin ti_

_Todo se quedo por la mitad_

Saiu do sono pesado com o despertador. Os efeitos da noite anterior invadiam-lhe o corpo com uma forte dor de cabeça, um gosto amargo na boca e um insistente zunido ao ouvido. Virou-se na cama, tentando dar a si mais alguns minutos. Sentiu um perfume exótico no ar e tentou abrir os olhos, sobressaltando-se com o que via. Uma linda jovem, de longos cabelos negros e pele bronzeada, ajeitava-se delicadamente sobre seus lençóis.

Só então deu falta de suas roupas e sentou-se de súbito, avistando-as jogadas no chão do quarto. Esfregou as têmporas tentando localizar-se. Alguns flashes de memória o lembraram sobre mais vodka, o bar e a garota. Estava repleto de raiva de si mesmo quando ela apareceu com um sorriso cálido e um vestido longo de um laranja muito vivo, a ressaltar-lhe a vivacidade dos olhos castanhos.

Lembrava-se de muito pouco, mas o suficiente para saber o que tinham feito no fim da noite. E não sabia dizer se estava realmente arrependido. Um pouco confuso talvez, imaginando se não estava sendo muito precipitado ou cruel com a moça.

Tocou-lhe os ombros suavemente, como se quisesse verificar se ela era real. Sentiu o leve calor de sua pele e a beijou com cuidado, tentando se lembrar o quão franco ele fora antes de trazê-la em sua casa. Era a primeira vez que trazia alguém ali e isso o transtornava ainda mais. Mas talvez fosse o momento de finalmente se dar uma nova chance e esquecer o passado perturbador.

Levantou-se vestindo as calças às pressas na direção da cozinha, constatando que estava atrasado, pois outra vez esquecera de arrumar o relógio.

A correria provocou alguns desastres caseiros. Por mais que quisesse fazer silêncio, parecia que todos os objetos resolveram, naquela manhã conturbada, bater ou escorregar de sua mão desastrosamente.

Largou desajeitado, a chaleira sobre o fogão e voltou-se para a porta, deparando-se com o vestido laranja e o sorriso sedutor.

- Bom dia, Isaac.

Fez uma careta. Além de tê-la acordado com tanto barulho e desordem, ainda não conseguira lembrar seu nome. E não havia coisa pior do que isso para ambos.

- Desculpe, não quis acordá-la.

Ela se aproximou delicada e misteriosa, deixando que ele notasse mais uma vez seus traços exóticos. Riu-se. O rapaz era ainda mais fofo do que pudera perceber na noite anterior.

- Imagine só se quisesse...

"_Eu preciso me lembrar! É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por ela, depois de evitar que eu tivesse a pior noite da minha vida! Não pode ser tão difícil, era um nome muito incomum, para ser esquecido..."_

_A medio vivir_

_A medio sentir_

_Y se me pasa la vida_

_Y no encuentro salida sin ti_

- Estou tão atrasado, que terei muita sorte se não perder o emprego.

A bela mulher tocou-lhe os ombros ainda a sorrir, deixando-o sem defesas diante de tamanha ternura e sensualidade tão puras que a envolviam.

"_Deus! Eu preciso lembrar o nome dela!"_

- Então vai se vestir enquanto eu cuido do café. Eu me viro pra achar as coisas.

Aqueles olhos escuros tão vivos... Tão diferentes do que os de Oksana eram agora.

"_Era alguma cosa com "t"! tenho certeza que tem um "t" e talvez um "r" também..."_

- Não se incomode, por favor.

- Você está atrasado, então não tem muita escolha. Pode ir.

"_Era o nome de uma deusa budista ou hindu?"_

Um beijo suave o surpreendeu, resgatando o sabor da noite passada. Estava visivelmente sem graça, desejando lembrar-se logo de mais detalhes.

- Obrigado, Tara.

Saiu com um sorriso, aliviado por finalmente conseguir lembrar o nome dela, sentindo-se menos irresponsável e cafajeste.

A hora corria contra ele, que ainda tentava colocar sentido e ordem em seus pensamentos e lembranças. Até que ponto teria sonhado? Ou seriam Oksana e seu marido Io, tão reais quanto Tara Mahadevi?

Comeram o desjejum quase todo o tempo em silêncio, entre olhares cúmplices e o toque suave da mão dela sobre a sua. Levantou-se pegando seus pertences e a chave, com pesar de deixá-la.

- Detesto que tenha que ser assim.

- Assim como?

- Você merecia um pouco mais de atenção, mas estou tão...

- Eu sei, tudo bem. Você me deu atenção o bastante ontem.

Isaac sentiu o rosto ferver com o comentário e ela riu divertida ao percebê-lo tão sem jeito, que destrancar a porta parecia a tarefa mais difícil do mundo.

- Não fique tão tímido, ou eu é que ficarei sem graça por ter sido tão sincera.

Tara pegou sua bolsa sobre o sofá e o seguiu pela porta. Logo percebeu que ele a encarava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Me diz como eu fui encontrar uma indiana no Japão?

Ela sorriu com aquele ar doce que o confundia.

- Eu não sou da Índia, meu pai sim. Conheceu minha mãe numa viagem de negócios. Eu é que me pergunto como um finlandês que morou na Sibéria veio parar em Tókio!

- Hm. Essa história é tão longa que vou ficar te devendo, por enquanto. Bom, eu tenho que correr.

Ela ofereceu-lhe um beijo carinhoso mais uma vez.

- Vai lá, garotão.

Praguejou silenciosamente. Oksana invadiu-lhe a mente por um momento com aquelas palavras. O que podia ter de tão divertido em tratar-lhe como um garoto? Seu sangue fervia, só de lembrar.

_Llevamos mucho tiempo hablando_

_Y no te seguire aburriendo mas_

_Com mi discurso_

_Solo te llamaba por saber_

_Si por acaso tu tambien_

_Necesitabas_

_No esta de mas_

_Hablar de vez en cuando_

_No esta de mas_

Saiu correndo pelas escadas e parou no caminho de súbito em uma careta, depois de raciocinar um pouco melhor.

- Tara, eu tenho seu telefone?

Ela riu-se.

- Na cabeceira da cama, em um bloco de papel. Achei que fosse pedir.

Isaac odiou-se por sua falta de memória e cavalheirismo.

- Eu te ligo, se depois de tudo não estiver se perguntando por que chegou até aqui.

A mulher alcançou-o escada abaixo e continuou:

- Pode me ligar, Isaac. Eu adoro homens desastrados com cicatrizes.

E partiu aos risos, deixando-o paralisado no corredor. Ele meneou a cabeça num meio sorriso, ainda incrédulo pelo comentário: Uma linda mulher flertara-o pelo que mais odiava em si mesmo - aquela maldita cicatriz.

- Hm. Eu devo ter algum karma com gente maluca...

Precisou de alguns segundos para despertar da observação estarrecedora e correr pela rua, praguejando em russo pelo seu segundo atraso da semana em apenas dois dias.

_Y es que sin ti_

_Respiro con un solo pulmon_

_Y es que sin ti_

_Todo se quedo por la mitad_

_A medio vivir_

_A medio sentir_

_Y se me pasa la vida_

_Y no encuentro salida sin ti_

CONTINUA...

**Errata:** No capítulo passado, essa louca aqui surtou e escreveu o nome do Isaac com "k". Não que necessariamente esteja errado, mas o tempo todo nessa fic estava com "c", então o lógico é que continue assim... Sorry!

**N.A.:** Bom parece que mais uma vez, esta fanfic está mais fresca na minha mente para se desenvolver mais rápido que as outras, ao menos por enquanto. (Não posso desprezar idéias para ela, se às outras estão bloqueadas, né? Acho que o importante é não ficar parada!)

De novo eu ainda não consegui mostrar um pouco mais do Hiyoga... (isto já está virando provação!) E ainda por cima, o capítulo ficou um pouco maior! . Eu não consigo me corrigir nisto nunca!

Mas me digam, o que vocês acharam da Tara? Shinzu, espero ter gostado dela, já que é um presente pra você, pois andava arrastando um boing pelo Isaac nessa fic!

E o Io, será que ele é um bom marido mesmo?

Em breve a história vai começar a se desenvolver melhor e as surpresas não muito boas virão. Preparem-se para o início de todo o drama!

Beijos e obrigada por acompanharem meus textos com tanto carinho!


	7. A PRISÃO DAS MÁSCARAS

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. No entanto, A personagem Oksana é de minha autoria e peço-lhes não gosta do meu latino vai ter que admitir que as letras são lindas e têm tudo a ver com a fic! XPA música Incidental continua a seguir a trilha de Ricky Martin e chama-se "Tal Vez", Composição: Franco de Vita. Se por acaso alguém não consegue entender muito bem a letra em espanhol é só me pedir que eu passo a tradução!

**Capítulo VI - A Prisão das Máscaras**

Ajeitou o retrato da irmã pela milésima vez. Ivan rodeava sua perna como se quisesse fazer algo a respeito. Hiyoga estava adiantado pelo menos umas duas horas e já não suportava esperar mais. Conferira o trajeto para chegar ao local umas quatro vezes e não achava mais nada para fazer o tempo passar.

Sua meia-irmã estava viva. E ele estivera muito perto dela na terrível guerra no mar. E ela fora salva pelo seu inimigo exatamente como Isaac. Parecia uma piada de humor-negro. Mas era real. Ouvira sua voz ao telefone, ao chamá-lo para conhecer sua casa e apresentá-lo a Io. Aquele que por pouco não matara Andrômeda, agora era marido de Oksana. Marido... Uma palavra que soava tão estranha e oposta a sua irmã. Era mais difícil acreditar que estava casada, do que assimilar que estava viva.

Preocupou-se novamente com Isaac. Agora ele tinha certeza dos sentimentos dele, mas achava doentio demais que permanecessem intactos depois de tudo. Não poderia, simplesmente, deixá-lo sozinho numa semana tão confusa como aquela. Precisava ir atrás dele.

_Tal vez sera que esa historia ya tiene final  
No se porque hoy te siento tan distante de mi  
Que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo  
Tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer_

Virou a chave da porta ainda com as compras na mão. Logo sentiu o cheiro da comida a ser preparada no outro cômodo e aspirou o ar com prazer. Eram raros os momentos em que a esposa se aventurava na cozinha, mas quando eles ocorriam eram decididamente memoráveis.

- É você, Io?!

Entrou no local deixando os pacotes sobre a mesa já devidamente arrumada e decorada com flores, separando a carne assada em um recipiente.

- Trouxe tudo que eu pedi?

- Boa noite pra você também, minha loira.

Oksana fez uma careta ao se aproximar secando as mãos. Ele a puxou pela cintura com um sorriso debochado e ela o envolveu pelo pescoço ao beijá-lo.

- Boa noite, Io. - respondeu em tom de brincadeira.

- Está tudo aqui, sim. O mais difícil sempre é achar algo que não seja do mar, nem esteja vivo ou cru. - riu-se.

- Obrigada, nem sei como te agradecer.

- Pode apostar que sabe...

Io estreitou os olhos com malícia antes de beijá-la intensamente, apoiando-a contra a mesa.

- Que horas disse que seu irmão chega?!

- Logo, Io. Muito logo e eu ainda tenho umas coisas pra terminar. - respondeu aos risos tentando livrar-se das provocações que o marido fazia com os lábios em seu pescoço.

- Eu prometo que não vai demorar...- sussurrou insistente.

Ela suspirou séria.

- Io, por favor... É sér...

Um tilintar insistente soou entre os pacotes sobre a mesa. Oksana aproveitou para desvencilhar-se dos braços que a rodeavam e levou as verduras até o balcão depois de entregar o aparelho celular na mão do companheiro.

Frustrado, ele sorveu o ar com pesar. Fez uma careta de estranheza ao observar o número desconhecido, mas por fim atendeu.

- Alô?

Levou alguns segundos até que ele reconhecesse a voz do outro lado da linha. Empalideceu no mesmo instante, sem conseguir pronunciar palavra. A voz insistiu mais algumas vezes, mas Io não conseguia se mover.

Oksana, ao notar o silêncio, virou-se para ele com ar preocupado.

- Algum problema?

O jovem libertou-se de uma espécie de transe com as palavras da esposa. Olhou para o aparelho telefônico tentando disfarçar o pânico que sentia, mas sua expressão era no mínimo atônita e desligou imediatamente. Colocou o objeto no bolso da calça e passou a mão pelo rosto para recobrar a consciência. Só então notou que a esposa ainda o observava e respondeu distante:

- Alguma espécie de trote, eu acho.

A loira voltou ao que fazia ainda pensativa.

- Você ficou pálido.

- Não foi nada.

Ele desempacotou o restante das compras e quando viu que a mesa estava posta para quatro pessoas, se incomodou com a possibilidade.

- Chamou aquele pivete?! - sobressaltou-se.

- Não significa que ele vai vir ou que eu queria que ele venha.

- Então por que fez isso?!

A irritação em sua voz era indissimulável e a loira suspirou pesado, pronta para outra discussão.

- Já ouviu falar na palavra educação?

- Eu já não tinha te dito que...

- Então não precisa repetir.

- Torça para que este cara não venha, porque eu não vou...!

- Que saco, Io! Isso já é exagero! Será que... - a irritação era tanta perante aquele ciúme exagerado do marido, que ela deixou escapar a faca que cortava os legumes sobre a ponta do dedo. – Droga! - levou o indicador à boca com uma expressão de dor.

Io pretendia continuar discutindo quando viu o que acontecera e desistiu. Ela tinha razão. Aquela implicância estava começando a passar dos limites.

Embora Oksana nunca lhe desse motivos para tanto, a desconfiança era o preço que ele pagava por tê-la traído algumas vezes no decorrer do casamento. Em nenhuma delas se envolvera e em todas terminara arrependido. Mas o peso que carregava na consciência pelos pequenos deslizes o fazia desejar saber de cada passo da esposa, numa insegurança infinita. Ele bem sabia que sua possessividade era injusta, mas não conseguia evitá-la.

Alcançou um pedaço de esparadrapo na caixa de primeiros-socorros do armário e aproximou-se, abraçando-a pela cintura. Beijou-lhe o ombro, antes de tomar sua mão e cobrir o pequeno corte. Era seu jeito silencioso de pedir desculpas.

- Vou tomar uma ducha enquanto você termina, tudo bem?!

Ela acenou em afirmativo, ainda séria, porém perdida em pensamentos passados.

_Y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos temido  
Tal vez se nos gastó_

Aquela cena voltava a se repetir no apartamento de Isaac. Ele e o amigo, próximos à porta, gritavam entre si. E como em todo o resto da semana, a discussão ainda girava em torno dela.

- Não começa com frescura, Isaac.

- Eu já disse que vou sair com a Tara. Não vai dar!

- Não seja mentiroso. Eu bem sei que é amanhã. Você mesmo me disse!

Isaac suspirou irritado e virou-se para não ter que encará-lo.

- Eu não preciso olhar pra cara daquele imbecil outra vez! É difícil entender?!

- Isaac, me escuta...

O loiro pousou a mão direita sobre o ombro do amigo, mas este se afastou bruscamente.

- Hiyoga, cala a boca.

- Você não pode ficar desse jeito pra sempre.

Isaac afastou-se tentando conter o nó que lhe trancava a garganta com uma risada cínica, num misto de raiva e melancolia.

- Faz só duas semanas que o passado voltou em uma avalanche de mudanças, Hiyoga! Me dá um tempo! Estar saindo com alguém já é um passo grande demais, não acha?! E eu não tenho que ir até lá olhar na cara deles outra vez e me sentir ainda mais idiota!

- O problema é que se eu te deixar aqui, com certeza vai ficar se lamentando. Se eu soubesse que ia realmente sair com a indiana e esquecer o assunto ao menos por hoje, eu não estaria insistindo.

- Um telefonema resolve este problema e me livra de você. - respondeu seco e já perdendo a própria voz.

- Aham. E vai dizer o que sobre este seu mau-humor?! Vai resolver o quê, se errar o nome dela?! Vai se sentir como, se beijar a Tara e pensar nela?! Acorda, Isaac! Você não tem a mínima condição...

- Chega! Não faz sentido nenhum ir até lá com você. É a SUA irmã desaparecida, não a minha.

- Mas é o seu fantasma. E quanto mais fugir dele, pior vai ficar.

- Eu não vou ser o bobo-da-corte da noite! Esquece, eu não vou sair daqui. Não entende que vai piorar as coisas? Tanto pra mim, quanto... – suspirou, interrompendo o raciocínio.

- Também acredito que seja igualmente difícil para Oksana.

- Não foi isso que eu quis... – Isaac sentou-se arrependido pela insinuação que fizera.

- Mas apesar de todos os motivos que temos para não ir... Ainda é a Oksana. É o nosso passado, Isaac. A parte boa dele! É minha irmã, é aquela amiga que nos incomodava com verdades duras. Aquela que se fazia de forte e era a mais frágil de nós. E ela está viva Isaac. Pode estar casada com um inimigo, talvez não sinta o mesmo que você sente por ela e talvez nunca sinta... Posso não reconhecê-la, pode estar diferente... Pode ter sumido por anos da pior maneira... mas ela está viva. – fez uma pausa analisando a expressão distante do amigo. - Você também não quer ver com seus próprios olhos se ela realmente está bem? Você também não sente que tem que ver se ela não precisa de alguma coisa, porque sabe que ela jamais pediria a ninguém? Talvez eu e você sejamos as únicas pessoas que realmente a conhecem, Isaac. Não passa pela sua cabeça que ela possa sentir-se sozinha? Que ela não sentiu falta nenhuma de...

Isaac tinha lágrimas presas nos olhos ao erguer a cabeça e encarar o amigo, pedindo silenciosamente que parasse de falar.

- Vamos só jantar e conhecer a casa dela, Isaac. Não tem que ficar muito tempo. Vai ser melhor assim.

_Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas_

O celular tocava mais uma vez quando Io saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Pretendia deixá-lo tocando, mas a insistência o irritou demais. Estava para desligar o aparelho quando reconheceu o número da ligação anterior. Ficou estático por alguns segundos a fitá-lo, analisando o que fazer. Respirou fundo e ainda trêmulo, deu-se por vencido.

- Alô.

Ainda não entendia como e porque descobrira seu número, mas a voz era a mesma, sem dúvida.

- O que você quer? (...) E não é sempre alguma coisa do seu interesse? Me admira que depois de tanto tempo ainda precise de favores com o Sólon.

Ele perambulava nervoso de um lado a outro pelo quarto, procurando sem sucesso por uma troca no guarda-roupa.

- Como é?! - congelou com as mãos sobre a gaveta e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com o coração na garganta.

- E acha que eu vou cair nessa?!! Seja o que for é problema seu.

Finalmente encontrou o que procurava e desligou o aparelho. Vestiu-se sem conseguir conter a irritação e finalmente sentou-se sobre as mãos, tentando respirar normalmente. Foram curtos os segundos de um misto de alívio e confusão. O toque repentino do telefone residencial o fez pular na direção do mesmo com tamanha velocidade e nervosismo que tropeçou e derrubou alguns objetos do quarto.

- Pronto.

Enroscado entre os objetos e roupas que carregava, ainda tentava recompor-se com a camisa aberta. Praguejou.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

Tentava recolocar as coisas no lugar enquanto ouvia o discurso aparentemente chantagista do outro lado da linha, deixando-o cada vez mais alterado.

- E quem você pensa que é, pra me ameaçar?! Seja lá o que você queira eu não vou te ajudar!

Sentou-se novamente sobre a cama passando a mão sobre o rosto.

- Nem pense em fazer isto ou eu mesmo dou conta de te matar! Escuta aqui...

Abaixou o rosto com a mão na nuca, bufando de raiva ao ouvir o longo argumento que acabou por deixá-lo sem saída.

- Nem pensar! Não ouse pisar na minha casa! (...) Tsc. Eu vou. Vou para ficar livre de você! Mas não significa que vou fazer o que quer! (...) Onde e quando?! (...) Vinte minutos?! Impossível! Esquece, não posso... (...) Chega dessa chantagem barata! Eu vou dar um jeito. Mas não tente me ligar de novo se não quiser ter problemas.

Io colocou o fone no gancho violentamente, com um palavrão em mente.

Apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos, percebendo tarde demais a presença de Oksana no quarto.

- Pensei que tinha resolvido quebrar o quarto ou tivesse tentado se matar brigando com outro marina.

- Tropecei na escrivaninha. - respondeu ainda de cabeça baixa ao vislumbrar o par de sapatos claros aproximarem-se.

- O móvel com quem você estava gritando ao telefone, suponho.

- Um imbecil do escritório.

- Sei.

Levantou o rosto, finalmente encarando a expressão lívida da mulher.

- Oksana, eu tenho que sair.

- Hoje, no dia do jantar. E agora?

- Sim.

- Por causa do imbecil do escritório.

Io tomou fôlego para controlar o sangue que lhe fervia as veias. Levantou-se e segurou os ombros dela, condescendente.

- Eu volto a tempo do jantar. Não vou demorar, eu juro.

- Hm.

Aquele sorriso cáustico. O desvio de olhar tão típico que sempre o acompanhava. Não havia nada mais cruel que o desdém daquela russa.

- Oksana, eu não planejei nada disto. É uma emergência, eu não posso...

- Está gastando o seu tempo e o meu, Io. Quanto antes sair, mais cedo volta.

A loira livrou-se dele, que levou alguns segundos para reagir e segurá-la pelo braço. Desejava nunca ter visto aqueles olhos glaciais a encará-lo com tamanha repulsa em toda a sua vida. Preferiria um escândalo, um objeto jogado em sua direção, uma tentativa de um tapa. Mas jamais aquele brilho pungente direto da Sibéria, que enlouqueceria a qualquer um.

- Por que está agindo assim?! - arfou.

- Me responda você mesmo.

O jovem soltou-a em fúria, controlando-se para não cometer nenhuma bobagem.

- Não vou discutir com você por causa de uma tolice. - respondeu secamente abotoando a camisa.

Mas antes que a frase fosse concluída, Oksana já havia fechado a porta do banheiro e ligado o chuveiro.

Praguejou contra o telefonema e contra todos os conterrâneos da esposa antes de deixar o quarto em busca das chaves do carro.

_Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide  
Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba_

A campainha tocou, retirando Oksana do transe silencioso que se seguiu depois da partida de Io. Não era a primeira vez ele que ficava estranho assim e ela tinha suas próprias teorias sobre isto. E uma das poucas coisas que ainda acreditava na vida era o sacramento do casamento, o qual pretendia manter até a morte, como devia ser. Aquela talvez fosse sua única escolha que pudesse salvar sua alma tantas vezes tentada a ceifar contra a própria vida: ter alguém com quem dividir tudo depois de fugir da Sibéria e abrir mão de todos que a amavam. Depois de todas aquelas mortes e torturas diante de seus olhos - tantas por sua própria culpa, talvez somente aquele voto sagrado pudesse salvá-la de si mesma.

Esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto. Temia que o irmão notasse rápido demais que ela não era mais a mesma pessoa e que discobrira-se insatisfeita com o caminho que tomara assim que viu Isaac vivo diante de seus olhos.

Finalmente juntou forças para levantar-se e alcançou a porta no exato momento em que a campainha tocou novamente. A visão do irmão mais novo a fez esquecer-se de tudo o mais. Não enxergava mais nada a sua volta. Observou-o por alguns segundos com os olhos marejados e riu-se. Ele estava bem. Muito bem. Tinha vivacidade nos olhos.

- Pelo visto ainda não encontrou uma mulher que te faça comer direito. – comentou balançando a cabeça negativamente com um meio sorriso.

Os olhos dele encheram-se de lágrimas enquanto ria do comentário. Abraçou-a com força, não se importando com o fato de que ela não gostava daquelas sentimentalidades.

- Nunca consegui aceitar que tínhamos perdido você, mas quando Isaac me contou, confesso que achei que ele estivesse ficando maluco.

Foi só quando Alexei a soltou que ela vislumbrou o jovem Yacob à certa distância, como se quisesse desaparecer dali. Ele acenou com a cabeça um tanto sem jeito.

- Boa noite, Oksana.

A mais velha esboçou um sorriso enquanto abriu caminho para que ambos entrassem.

- Fiquem à vontade. Io vai atrasar um pouco, mas não deve demorar.

Tinha que admitir que sentiu-se pouco a vontade com a presença do garoto. Imaginou que talvez devesse tê-lo convencido a fugir com ela, ou ainda a fugirem os três. Mas ao mesmo tempo, teria roubado a escolha de ambos e entortado um caminho que era só deles. Antes assim. Nada que a culpasse por outras vidas além da sua e daquelas amazonas que abandonou nas mãos de Nádya.

- Sentem-se. Eu vou pegar alguma bebida para passar o tempo.

Isaac sentou-se a tempo de recuperar a vertigem. Desejava poder sair correndo e desaparecer. Mas para isso precisava de força nas pernas, algo que não tinha no momento. Desejava agora mais do que nunca, tê-la levado para longe, muito longe, para onde ela pudesse manter aquela faísca no olhar... Onde pudesse ter aquele brilho e ousadia que o enlouqueceram antes. Sentia uma tristeza imensa ao olhar para aqueles olhos vazios e apagados. Ao mesmo tempo, perguntava-se se não era o seu ego que o fazia pensar assim. Não estaria enganado em achar que a mudança a fizera menos viva e feliz? Não seria simplesmente seu desejo de que aquela fosse a verdade? Não saberia decifrar. Não teria significado tanto quanto para ele e simplesmente acabara?

_Tal vez será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar  
Tal vez esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar_

- Tantos anos e ela mal abraça você. – resmungou encostando-se melhor no sofá de couro escuro e afundando-se nele.

- Não é estranho que ela não tenha me impedido com um empurrão? – virou-se Hiyoga aos risos, fazendo Isaac concordar com a cabeça.

- Tem razão, a cena teria sido ótima.

Hiyoga volta o olhar para a sala, cheia de contrastes com preto e branco, mas também tão séria e arrumada que se podia duvidar da presença humana. Oksana tinha algo muito diferente ou simplesmente conseguira ser o que não podia antes? Teriam todas as obrigações de irmã e amazona escondido uma pessoa mais simples, mais séria e menos ofensiva? Ou a culpa por seus atos a teria atingido e a obrigado a esconder-se numa nova máscara? Ou ainda, tudo aquilo fosse fruto de sua preocupação exagerada, que apenas a pegara num dia não muito bom? Só o tempo poderia lhe dizer e por isto, precisava ter paciência para esperar.

- Presumi que algo não alcoólico fosse mais recomendável enquanto estamos de jejum.

A loira retomou o ambiente com suas roupas claras, misturando-se a ele como uma peça que estava faltando para dar vida ao lugar. Trazia uma soda para cada um e acomodou-se no segundo sofá após distribuir os copos.

- Fico contente que tenha vindo, garoto. Confesso que fiquei surpresa em vê-lo.

- Não mais do que eu. – respondeu distante e seco.

- Precisa me contar o que disse a ele para que se recusasse tanto a vir ao jantar. – interrompeu Hiyoga tentando amenizar a tensão.

- Eu sempre o irrito mais do que ele pode aguentar.

- "_Vamos parar de nos enganar e assumir algumas verdades para variar! Tive um caso com sua irmã e nunca mais consegui esquecê-la. Ela fugiu na mesma noite e agora está casada com um imbecil que a torna diferente de tudo que conhecíamos e apreciávamos nela. E não tem como ficar aqui olhando um para a cara do outro como se nada tivesse acontecido._" – Isaac imaginou-se dizendo enquanto descia com o refresco goela abaixo nervosamente.

Tinha vontade de socá-la só para descobrir se acordaria, se causaria algum efeito forte o bastante pra torná-la mais humana e tirar aquele aspecto irritante e falso de um manequim de vitrine que Oksana ostentava até então. Mas não o fez. Felizmente os anos de sua vida gastos como aprendiz de cavaleiro e general marina tinham servido para lhe conferir controle e disciplina até certa altura dos sentimentos quando assim o queria. Ao contrário, ficou de espectador da longa conversa dos irmãos sobre como tudo tinha acontecido. Obviamente que Oksana censurou a sua participação no dia fatídico e Isaac ficou aliviado pelo favor. Seria constrangedor demais ter que assumir aquilo depois de tantos anos e logo quando não fazia mais sentido algum. Continuaram o assunto sobre seus caminhos e o que faziam atualmente, mas Isaac não conseguia prestar mais atenção. Estava ocupado demais olhando para as cicatrizes no pulso de Oksana para escutar qualquer outra coisa. A visão dela aos prantos pela morte da amiga - e sabe-se lá mais o quê escondera na época, o mantinha desligado do mundo e o tornara ciente de que ali começara a verdadeira morte da Oksana que conheciam. Da Oksana que ele não fora homem o bastante para recuperar enquanto ainda havia tempo, porque olhara apenas para a ponta do iceberg novamente. Ele tinha certeza de que, religiosa como era, jamais se perdoaria por carregar tais marcas. E aquilo lhe transmitia uma dor tão aguda que lhe faltava o ar nos pulmões...

Desejava poder dizer-lhe que não se culpasse mais. Mas isto era uma ousadia que agora cabia somente a Hiyoga... Ou a Io... Mas será que ele sabia? E, se sabia, seria responsável o bastante para vigiá-la e cobrar-lhe este perdão próprio? Faria algo para amenizar a dor que ela sentia? Lutaria pelo fim daquela culpa? Seria capaz de enxergar o que ela não dizia? E mais: o que poderia fazê-lo mais merecedor dela do que ele próprio? O que lhe dava o direito de controlá-la?

_Y yo por mi parte propongo  
Intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar  
Que por más que lo pienso no encuentro  
Una sola razón para seguir sin tí_

Olhou-a mais uma vez nos olhos. Não estava enganado quanto a mudança. Olhar para Oksana era como ver um cavalo selvagem amansado para serviços rurais. Continuava igualmente belo por fora, mas a selvageria anterior que o mantinha livre, forte e superior aos demais, desaparecera. Não sobrara mais nada que amar. A Oksana que conhecera não existia mais. No entanto, nada daquilo lhe parecia suficiente para esquecê-la. E por quê? Por que o mesmo desejo de tomá-la nos braços? Por que o mesmo sentimento de cuidado continuava a invadir-lhe o coração como carvão em brasa? Por que aquela sensação de que podia recuperá-la, se tivesse uma chance?

Talvez se achasse um pouco responsável por tudo. Queria poder concertar aquele erro que também era seu e de Alexei. É certo que ela não lhe dissera nada sobre seus sentimentos na época, mas ele tão pouco. Culpava-se por imaginar que poderia ter evitado o pior. Que poderia ter contado a Hiyoga, ou nadado atrás dela desrespeitando a ordem de Kristal. Sentia que tirar a culpa dela, também seria como livrar-se da própria. Mas agora...

Agora era tarde demais.

- Yacob?

- Sim, Oksana. – respondeu voltando a si com a interferência externa.

- Estava perguntando o que tem feito da vida.

- Nada de muito emocionante. – ajeitou-se no sofá.

Pretendia deixar aquela frase como sua única resposta possível, mas os irmãos continuavam a indagá-lo com o olhar.

- Hm. Bom, desculpem eu não estava esperando a pergunta.

- Não precisa responder se não quiser. – disse Oksana com um sorriso polido, porém não menos sarcástico.

- Faço alguns bicos quando não estou ajudando o Sólon com os estragos da inundação. Deve saber que temos um representante em cada país para supervisionar se está tudo correndo bem. Isto tem me ajudado a superar o erro.

- Imagino que sim. Io e eu estávamos na Finlândia até pouco tempo. Mas agora que as coisas estão melhorando viemos para cá à procura de Alexei.

- Vocês estavam responsáveis pela Finlândia? – ateve-se curioso de repente por outra ironia do destino.

- Sólon teve a cautela de não enviar ninguém ao seu país de origem nesta primeira fase, para evitar traumas maiores.

- Hm. Faz algum sentido.

- E como estão as coisas lá? (Hiyoga)

- Acredito que está entre a minoria que sofreu um pouco menos. Foram poucas mortes de um modo geral e mesmo os vilarejos mais simples estão se recompondo bem. Se quer saber, Yacob, agora é um bom momento para visitar seu país e ver um pouco de esperança.

- Infelizmente eu não tenho nenhum parente vivo lá. E, se havia... Não deve ser a melhor hora para descobrir.

- Entendo.

Oksana sabia exatamente como ele se sentia a despeito de sua pátria, a qual também temia retornar. Entreolharam-se por longo tempo em silêncio.

- Oksana, estava quase me esquecendo. – irrompeu Hiyoga, tirando algo de seu bolso. – Achei que ia querer isso de volta.

O irmão mais novo entrega-lhe o antigo medalhão. Com o objeto nas mãos, Oksana perde a força na voz enquanto o observa, hipnotizada.

- Você o achou...

_Tal vez fui yo que no te dió una noche entera  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide  
Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba_

Os rapazes tiveram a impressão de uma nuvem transpassar aqueles olhos verdes por um momento e respeitaram o silêncio que se formou enquanto ela observava o medalhão, cada um fugindo dos próprios fantasmas.

Apertou-o metal entre os dedos. A visão de sua mãe tomou sua mente. Em seguida, a visão Isaac enfaixando sua perna. Suspirou profundamente e levantou-se, impedindo que as lembranças continuassem a dominá-la.

- Obrigada, Alexei. Significa muito para mim.

Pousou o colar sobre o suporte da lareira com a sensação de um déjà vu e olhou as horas.

- Já está ficando tarde, vou servir o jantar e quem sabe o Io aparece. Venham comigo.

A jóia devolvida pareceu retomar o envolvimento dos três, mas também tornou tudo mais duro novamente. A tensão retomou seus corações enquanto Oksana servia o jantar. A ausência de Io também parecia deixar algo pesado no ar. As conversas só afloraram melhor na sobremesa, quando a pequena quantidade de álcool servida durante o jantar afrouxara-lhe as defesas costumeiras.

Conversaram sobre amenidades, embora Isaac continuasse desconfortável. Não conseguia parar de olhar para ela e reparar como ficava séria quando vez por outra olhava para o relógio de parede da sala. Aquilo lhe lembrava o quanto desejava não estar ali quando Io chegasse. Sabia que ela mudaria ainda mais e não queria rever aquele pesadelo. Ao mesmo tempo, torcia para que ele chegasse e colocasse um fim naquela tortura que o dominava.

- Hiyoga, talvez seja melhor irmos. Já está um pouco tarde e talvez sua irmã...

- Não. Nem pensar. Se Io acha que vai escapar de conhecer meu irmão está redondamente enganado. Ele pode ser anti-social com quem quiser, menos minha família.

- Isaac está certo, Oksana. Está um pouco tarde e...

_Tal vez me sorprendió la vida por la espalda  
Y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda  
Tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para mí  
Tal vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba_

O ruído da tranca os interrompe e Oksana se levanta na direção da porta de entrada. Io abre a porta, surpreendido com a presença da esposa a encará-lo com um sorriso cáustico.

- Vejam só quem resolveu aparecer.

Ele entra um pouco sem jeito, ajeitando a gravata.

- Boa noite. Desculpem a demora.

Isaac e Hiyoga se levantam em um uníssono, sabendo que aquela era a deixa para partirem.

- Os convidados estavam apenas te esperando para voltarem para casa.

- Sinto muito. Tive uma emergência no escritório. - Os três homens acenam com a cabeça. - Então você é Alexei. – disse estendendo-lhe a mão.

Cisne cumprimentou-o tentando parecer simpático. Mas um calafrio percorreu sua espinha ao vê-lo.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo.

- E aí está você, Kraken. – estendeu a mão ao segundo com ar agressivo.

- Isaac, por favor. Meu nome é Isaac. – correspondeu-lhe o gesto ignorando a antipatia.

- Isaac, é verdade. Precisaremos remarcar o jantar.

- O próximo fica por minha conta. – sorriu Alexei.

- Uma boa noite para vocês. – Adiantou-se Isaac.

- Igualmente. – acena Io.

- Cuidem-se. – acenou Oksana com um sorriso acolhedor ao segurar a porta.

- Você também. (Hiyoga)

- Nos veremos em breve. – continua Io.

Os dois amigos saem sentindo o ar da noite. Caminham por algum tempo em silêncio até se afastar da casa.

- Ainda me odeia por ter te trazido.

- Ao menos me divertirei pensando que alguém está encrencado esta noite.

Hiyoga solta uma gargalhada.

- Você também viu a cara dela quando ele chegou completamente desalinhado? Coisa boa não o espera, se ainda conheço Oksana.

- Estava pensando justamente nisto.

- Nisto o quê?

- "Se ainda conheço Oksana". É uma pergunta que tenho feito constantemente.

- Confesso que notei algo diferente nos olhos dela, principalmente depois que o marido chegou.

- Hm. Antes fosse só os olhos.

- Mas prefiro acreditar que estejamos nos precipitando.

- Gostaria que isso fosse verdade, Hiyoga...

- Hm. Vamos dar tempo ao tempo.

_  
Tal vez fui yo que no te dió una noche entera  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide  
Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba, tal vez_

**N.A.:** Espero não ter perco o ritmo depois de tanto tempo sem escrever minhas fics antigas... Ufa! Sinto verter ferrugem entre meus dedos! Para retomar aos poucos estou forçando um pouco, então espero não estar tão mal e, obviamente pegar no tranco de uma vez para voltar a ativa. XP

Sem contar que eu simplesmente amooooo essa música! É de longe a minha preferida do Ricky! Tão passional... *suspira* Passional eu? Ficaram loucos? Eu não sou assim, é só a música! XD

Até a próxima e comentem! Só não vale me matar, se não não tem o restante! XP *contratando seguranças pessoais a coselho da Ephe-chan*

E ao Pervas-Clan, valeu o apoio de sempre!


	8. VENTOS NA SUPERFÍCIE

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. No entanto, A personagem Oksana é de minha autoria e peço-lhes respeito. A música Incidental é de Ricky Martin e chama-se "Almas Del Silencio", Composição: Ricky Martin.

**Capítulo VI – Ventos na Superfície**

"_Jogaram uma pedra na tranquilidade do lago. O lago comeu-a. Sorriu ondulações. Voltou a ficar tranquilo." - Hermógenes_

O sol fazia o seu espetáculo alaranjado sobre as nuvens. Ao fim daquela tarde fresca, Hiyoga tentava explicar as reviravoltas que ocorreram nos últimos dias. Os dois jovens saíam da sala dos professores, conversando distraidamente como finalmente podiam fazer depois de um dia de trabalho.

- Resumindo a semana, basicamente minha vida está de ponta cabeça. Um dos meus melhores amigos tá numa pior por causa da minha irmã que não está morta, mas parece uma estranha e é casada com alguém que quase te matou com aquele ataque das bestas. Mas nunca me senti tão vivo! Acho que estou enlouquecendo de uma vez.

Shun sorriu. Os olhos do amigo tinham mesmo um brilho diferente desde que Oksana reaparecera e ficava feliz por isto.

- Que isso, Hiyoga. É completamente natural. Família deixa a gente assim, meio tonto. Agora você só me entende melhor.

- Hm. Você nem imagina o quanto! Sabe que pensando bem, minha irmã é o retrato do seu... – Hiyoga percebe o modo como Shun lhe entreolha cáustico e se arrepende da confissão, fazendo uma pausa. – Não, acho que também não é pra tanto.

- Ah, bom! Eu já tava começando a me preocupar com você de verdade.

Ambos riem por um instante e o loiro ajeita a mochila sobre as costas.

- Mas e você, tem visto a Marin?

- Você quer mesmo saber da Marin, ou nós estamos falando da June?

- Estou perguntando de você e da Marin. De como vão indo. Embora eu ainda não me acostume com a idéia...

- Que história, Hiyoga. Pra cima de mim?! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te explicar que você não precisa ficar constrangido por estar interessado na June? Isso foi há tanto tempo. Quem sou eu pra ficar entre vocês?!

Os dois se entreolham. Conheciam um ao outro bem demais e isso às vezes era irritante até para eles.

- E você também está desconversando. Qual foi a discussão dessa vez?

- Ah, o de sempre. Que ela é mais velha que eu, que eu não entendo o que ela está passando e blá, blá, blá. Como se eu fosse um insensível, que não sabe de nada da vida. Mas daqui a pouco ela esquece isso. E sim, a June perguntou de você. Devia convidar ela logo pra festa de sábado, antes que outro o faça.

- Tem certeza que eu conheço você?

- A vida é uma piada, eu sei. Quem diria.

- É. Quem diria que "alguém acima de nós" tem tanto humor negro.

- As coisas mudaram muito pra todos. Mas alguma coisa do que a gente foi, deve ter sobrado. Ou então não estaríamos tendo essa conversa bizarra, estaríamos?

- Hm. Depois de você e da Marin, do Ikky e da Shina... Eu não sei de mais nada que faça sentido.

- Sem contar sua irmã e o Isaac... Digo, o Scylla. E você e a June... É, acho que tem alguém se divertindo com a nossa cara, lá de cima.

- E vai ver até o fato de você dar aulas de japonês para estrangeiros e eu tentar colocar algo de russo na cabeça desses orientais, também seja outra dessas piadas.

- A teoria é sustentável.

- Planos para hoje à noite?

- NPB. Último jogo dos Yomiuri Giants, a Marin não perde por nada. E você?

- Vou sair com a Oksana. Muita coisa pra conversar.

- A gente nunca recupera, sabe. O tempo perdido. Mas conversar é sempre um bom começo.

Já na calçada da escola, ambos sacavam a chave dos bolsos para destrancar seus veículos, naquela estranha sincronia que tinham.

- É, acho que sim. Bom, a gente se vê amanhã.

- Hm. Até lá, sortudo.

Respondeu Shun, dando uma última olhada para o amigo, indicando algo atrás dele com um sorriso malicioso antes de entrar no carro.

Hiyoga abriu a porta e olhou para trás, sem entender ainda o que o amigo queria dizer. Sentiu as pernas colarem-se ao chão e engoliu em seco. O frescor do perfume de June a antecedia por minutos suficientes para que ele reparasse nas curvas tocadas pelo pôr-do-sol. Calça jeans justa, salto-alto, regata salmão curta o bastante para mostrar os quadris, corte de cabelo moderno e bem mais curto que antes, fazendo seus olhos verdes brilharem ainda mais.

"_Graças pelo fim dos cavaleiros e principalmente das máscaras e amazonas."_ – pensou por um instante sem conter o próprio riso. "_E ao fim de toda aquela formalidade chata._" – continuou parafraseando a irmã, ainda tonto com a imagem da antiga Camaleão.

- Ainda bem que encontrei você. A gente pode conversar um instante?

Ela parecia um pouco nervosa e apreensiva, o que não aliviou a tensão que sentia quando ela estava por perto.

- Hm. Claro. Entra, eu te dou uma carona.

- Pode ser depois? É que eu pensei em dar uma volta.

- T-tá tudo bem com você? – gaguejou trancando o carro de modo desajeitado.

Praguejou em silêncio. Era isso o melhor que conseguia dizer? Um pato desengonçado e estúpido. Era isso que era.

_Si aún te queda tiempo pa' una última canción  
Pon tu oído en mi tierra y escucha su voz  
Si lo permite el tiempo  
Quisiera tener en cada amor un puerto_

- E então, vamos? - Hiyoga apressou-se com as chaves entre os dedos.

Oksana estava estirada no sofá, com os pés sobre a mesa de centro e afagando Ivan entre os braços, que aproveitava o colo sem protestos, já acostumado com sua presença.

- Dá só mais cinco minutos para os meus pés! Eu fiquei duas horas esperando você do lado de fora.

- Eu já pedi te desculpas, Oksana.

- Mas ainda não me disse o nome! – piscou para o irmão, encostando o rosto no animal de estimação. – Aposto que até o Ivan sabe o nome dela, menos eu.

- Você ainda acha que tudo tem um nome? Dá um tempo. – seguiu para a entrada do apartamento.

- Vocês homens são meio estúpidos. Acham que a gente não sente o cheiro de outra de longe. E o perfume da sortuda que me deixou de molho na portaria e o seu celular desligado, era dos bons.

Ela beija o dorso do bichano e se se levanta, deixando-o no chão para sair.

- E você pensa que eu não sei que as perguntas multiplicam depois disso.

- Alexei... – apertou-lhe a bochecha debochando do pouco caso que ele fazia - Foi você mesmo que disse que devíamos conversar!

- É que eu não sou muito bom com esse tipo de conversa.

- Isso tá no sangue, mas não é desculpa. Você já sabe um bocado sobre mim, então está me devendo algum podre interessante. O Ivan pode ir com a gente?

- E eu tenho escolha? – riu apontando na direção do bichano que já escapara e passava pelas pernas de Oksana.

- Aposto que ele já até gosta mais de mim que de você.

- Hm. Não duvido. Não seria o primeiro amigo que eu perdi pra você.

A mais velha o encarou pelo canto dos olhos. Mesmo assim, ele não conseguia parar de rir.

- Eu sei pegar pesado, Alexei. Mas se você colaborar, eu me finjo de boazinha.

Hiyoga suspira, ainda trancando a porta.

- Ta bom, o nome dela é June.

- Hum, nome exótico. Conhece de onde?

- Ex-amazona de prata.

- De prata, é? Vai acabar mandando em você com chicote e tudo. Ah, esqueci, você gosta.

Desta feita ele é que a encara por um segundo. Tinha se esquecido do quanto ela era melhor e mais rápida nisto do que ele.

- Se ainda estava se fingindo de boazinha, é uma péssima atriz.

- É que eu não sirvo pro papel de mocinha. – piscou.

- Com o marido que arranjou, dá pra notar.

- Você está ficando mais rápido nisso! Quem foi que te ensinou?

- Você e o Isaac.

Hiyoga riu-se. Sabia bem o que aquele silêncio súbito significava e perguntou-se até que ponto não tinha arriscado demais desta vez.

- Faz muito tempo que está com ela? É sério ou só...

- Não estamos exatamente juntos.

- Duas horas só conversando? Ou você é gay ou eu acabei de nascer.

Ele desconversa.

- Me explica melhor como foi isso com o Scylla. Ainda não consigo entender como alguém conseguiu casar com você, ainda mais...

- Você está julgando as pessoas muito rápido, maninho. Devia tomar mais cuidado com isso ou vai ficar igual o pivete.

- Você é feliz, mana? Quero dizer, agora que tudo aquilo passou... Você conseguiu encontrar o que procurava?

_Ya lo sé, parece todo igual  
Que tienes que alcanzar el fin  
Si aún me queda tiempo  
Se lo debo a las almas del silencio_

Oksana ficou séria de repente. O olhar ficou distante e demorou algum tempo para conseguir voltar a falar.

- Eu procurava você, esqueceu? Mas não precisa fazer essa careta. O tal milionário possuído...

- O Poseidon.

- Qualquer bobagem assim. Ele não ficou muito contente com as minhas cicatrizes. Ninguém quer covardes por perto numa guerra. O Io tinha sido chamado e acabou convencendo-o de que eu podia oferecer informações importantes.

- E por que você acha que ele protegeu você?

- Ninguém é totalmente bom ou mau, Hiyoga. Já devia ter aprendido isso melhor do que eu.

- Desculpe, é só um pouco difícil entender.

- Ele não me cobrou nenhum preço, se é o quer saber. Não houve nada entre nós até...

- Até?

- Até o fim de tudo. Acho que havia alguém de quem ele gostava, mas que... Não lhe fazia muito bem, entende? E já tínhamos feito tanta coisa um pelo outro que pareceu natural. Não havia mais ninguém a quem voltar.

- Houve algo entre você e o Isaac que tenha te feito pensar assim?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Alexei.

Agora sim sabia que estava andando numa fina camada de gelo sobre um mar perigoso. Mas simplesmente precisava falar.

- É que às vezes eu acho que sou o único que não sabe o que realmente houve entre vocês. Lembro que se gostavam ou que pelo menos o Isaac era afim de você e que o provocava com indiretas. E agora quando olho para os dois, parece que eu perdi alguma coisa importante.

- Como você mesmo disse se perdeu. Não importa mais, depois de tanto tempo.

A pausa a seguir foi desconfortável e longa. Era como se o assunto a tivesse projetado para outro lugar. E o resultado não parecia nada bom. Por fim, ela pigarreou.

- Eu estou mais preocupada com o que aconteceu hoje, com certo alguém...

- Eu muito gosto dela, esse é que é o problema. Fico sem saber como agir.

- Na dúvida, um beijo não arranca pedaço. E se for dos bons, não ofende também. Que risco mais você corre, se você já não a tem?

- É sempre mais fácil falar que fazer.

- Beijar também! Eu pelo menos, nunca tive problemas com isso.

- Poupe-me desses detalhes, por favor.

Oksana soltou uma gargalhada digna de Baba Yaga e fez menção de dizer mais alguma coisa, quando o celular dela os interrompeu.

- Oi.

Séria. Olhos fixos num ponto distante. Tom estranho e suave de voz.

- Eu sei Io, mas você esqueceu que eu e o Alexei... Claro que eu te avisei, mas você não tem prestado muita atenção no que falo ultimamente.

Aquela sensação desconfortável que lhe revolvia o estômago. Será que algum dia deixaria de se sentir assim com relação a ele?

- Io, eu não vou fazer isso. Ele acabou de chegar. (...) É, ele teve uns problemas pra chegar em casa. Ou você acha que só você tem os seus "contratempos"? (...) Dá um tempo, Io, eu não sou idiota. (...) Não. Só eu e o Alexei. E o gato. (...) É, Io o gato dele. (...) D-depois a gente se fala? Não vai dar pra ficar discutindo isso agora com voc... Não vou demorar. (...) Tchau, Io. – Oksana suspira por um instante. – Desculpe. Do que a gente tava falando mesmo?

- Mana, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Já vi que é daquelas... Tenta a sorte.

- Qual das duas é você de verdade?

- Mas hein? – respondeu fazendo uma careta.

- A do telefone ou... A que tava comigo agora pouco?

- Uma condição.

- Vai nessa. – esperou pelo pior.

- Pegou ou não pegou?

- Eu não sei se usaria exatamente essas palavras... Mas houve alguma coisa... Significativa.

- Ah, que alívio. Fique preocupada, sabia?

- E...

- Pergunta difícil. Não sei se tem resposta.

- Impressão minha ou você acabou de me enrolar?!

- Você nunca foi muito esperto.

O telefone tocou novamente.

- Que saco.

Mas em vez de pegar o telefone, Oksana alcançou um cigarro do maço e o acendeu nervosamente dando um longo trago.

- Problemas?

- O Io ta de bichisse, dando piti. Quer um conselho, não case.

Hiyoga não sabe se ri ou se preocupa.

- Então não atende.

- E deixar que ele apareça aqui e piore meu mau-humor? Nem pensar! – ela finalmente alcança o aparelho da bolsa. - Fala rápido Io, que eu vou entrar no metrô.

Hiyoga riu. Ela tinha acabado de falar que o gato estava com eles e por isso não havia como acreditar naquela desculpa. Ou será que era só seu modo delicado de dispensá-lo?

_Si aún me queda tiempo te dedico mi canción  
Pon tu oído en la tierra y escucha su voz  
Si aún nos queda tiempo, lo confieso  
Tropiezo más de dos, tropiezo más de dos, tropiezo más de dos_

- Estou entrando no metrô.

E dizendo esta frase seca e irritadiça, desligou apressado. Ajeitou a gravata e praguejou mais uma vez, guardando o próprio celular. Entrou no trem e deu um murro na barra de ferro, furioso, percebendo que Kanon ainda o encarava.

- De novo aquele problema, Io?

- Kanon, e-eu vou ficar louco. O que pode ser agora?

- Interesse, Io. Pensa um pouco. Você vai descobrir o que era desde o começo. Agora vêm as exigências de verdade, pode esperar.

- É isso que não entendo. O Sólon não serve melhor pra isso do que eu?

- Vai ver ele não está mais interessado em favores.

- Tem toda razão. Ele e a Kido estão o tempo todo juntos agora. Vaca.

Kanon apenas concorda com um aceno, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Como se eu já não tivesse problemas o bastante.

- Mais problemas? Com o que? Acabou de dizer que está indo tudo bem no seu setor.

- Hm. Quer um conselho, Kanon? Não case.

Kanon riu, desabotoando o paletó escuro como quem se livra de um peso.

- Casar, eu? Ficou louco?

- Bem faz você.

- Fala sério, Io! Que mulher nesse mundo atura um cara como você e finge que não vê as suas "travessuras" à parte? Que defeito deu de inventar pra ela? Tira férias Io, tua mulher é uma gata.

Io o encara muito sério, tentando controlar a raiva. Kanon sabia que Scylla era exageradamente ciumento e fazia só pra provocar.

- E se ta tão ruim assim, separa. Garanto que gente na fila dela não falta.

Kanon não teve tempo de ver de onde veio o solavanco. Io o empurrara na porta do trem e o segurava pelo colarinho, quando se lembrou, sem jeito, que havia outras pessoas no vagão e se afastou.

- To te dizendo, Io, você precisa relaxar.

Kanon agia como se nada tivesse acontecido e com aquela naturalidade descarada que tinha, bateu no ombro do amigo.

- Se continuar assim, vai acabar num hospício.

Io suspira, passando a mão pela testa.

- Eu gosto da Oksana, Kanon. Estava tudo bem entre a gente, até...

- Até essas ligações começarem. Ela sabe?

- Sabe que tem alguma coisa porque não é estúpida, mas eu não sou louco de contar. E não é só isso. – fez uma pausa e o encarou. - Ela quer ter filhos, Kanon.

Kanon fez uma careta.

- A gente está falando da mesma pessoa?

- Agora entende como me sinto.

Kanon assoviou.

- É, isso mau. Você nunca quis pelo que sei.

- E o pior é que ela age como se não se importasse. Mas você sabe que a convivência faz a gente entender as entrelinhas. E ela está cada vez pior. Fumando feito uma louca, evitando conversas, correndo pra casa do irmão e agora deu de discutir por qualquer bobagem.

- Tem mais essa, ela irmã do tal Cisne. Então ela deve conhecer o Kraken, não?

- Hm. Nem me lembre desse pirralho idiota.

- Deve ser esquisito, no mínimo. Eles devem te odiar.

- Lógico, porque eles não estavam lá quando eu salvei a irmãzinha suicida de conseguir o que queria, se aproveitando da raiva do Poseidon. O sentimento é recíproco, então esse é o menor dos meus problemas. O pior é quando ela faz aquela cara. Ela já olhou pra você com aquele desprezo irritante e saiu andando? Isso sim, me tira do sério.

- É. Malditos russos.

_Si eso y eso me lo resto  
Y aún me queda un poco de tiempo  
Yo quiero vivir siempre en tu Abril  
Ay junto a mi puerto con mi gente  
Es muy fácil entenderlo_

- Malditos russos!

- Finlandeses, Shanti, Finlandeses.

- Que seja. Como é que aquele idiota desmarca com você tão em cima da hora, Tara?

- Eu sei lá, acho que algum foi tipo de emergência. E você só está estressada assim porque está esperando alguém. Não se preocupe, eu vou sair antes.

- Esse Isaac parecia tão bom com você... Será que miou?

- Você é que está levando isso mais a sério do que devia. Eu já te falei, ele tem coisas mal resolvidas com alguém, embora não admita.

- Igualzinho você. Então o que tem a perder?

- Exatamente isso que estou tentando dizer. A gente só sai de vez em quando, nada demais. Ele pelo menos sabe conversar.

- Ah, tá! Conversar! Conta outra.

Tara riu-se.

- Ah, o conjunto faz obra. Não existem muitos destes dando sopa por aí.

- Mas a gente ia sair junto! Os quatro! Isso é tão injusto!

- É, vai ver foi melhor assim. Não sei se quero mais que ele te conheça? – alfinetou.

- Ei!

Um casaco atinge o rosto da indiana que cai aos risos, observando a amiga terminar a maquiagem escura dos olhos amendoados. A calça e a bata longa, de um verde tropical, ressaltavam-lhe o tom dourado da pele e a deixavam ainda mais magra e jovem.

- Agora eu vou ter que enfrentar o Matsuia sozinha, você tem idéia da encrenca?

- Huhum, tenho sim... Difícil pra caramba.

Desta feita é um lenço que quase a atinge no rosto, se não tivesse sido mais rápida.

- Vai embora, vai. Vai logo dar essa sua volta, que ele deve estar pra chegar.

- Eu também amo você.

A outra desviou do espelho e levantou-se para pegar o lenço de volta, mostrando a língua numa careta.

Tara passou a mão pelos cabelos com um sorriso enigmático. Ninguém nunca sabia exatamente o que se passava em sua cabeça. Ela sabia que mesmo para Shanti, esta tarefa não era fácil, mas preferia que fosse assim. Seguiu para a rua, as lembranças da sua estada na Índia invadindo sua mente.

Sempre pensava em si mesma como uma peça fora do lugar. Às vezes achava que a pátria de sua mãe tinha mais de sua essência, mas em outras queria simplesmente esquecer que aquele lugar existia. O Japão era um caso a parte. Era sua casa, seu sustento, seu dia-a-dia. Mas tudo ali corria depressa demais. O tempo a consumia a tal ponto, que às vezes esquecia de seus próprios objetivos iniciais. No entanto, não conseguia tirar de seu coração nenhum dos dois lugares.

E então, uma hora ou outra aquela imagem serena de longos cabelos claros a atingia com uma força avassaladora. Nunca entendera muito bem o seu desaparecimento repentino e isso lhe tirava algumas noites de sono ainda. Desde então, não conseguia ser totalmente franca com ninguém mais. Não conseguia sentir como antes. Tudo a sua volta ficara com o mesmo tom pastel, monótono e opaco. Era uma estranha a si mesma, vivendo uma vida ainda mais desconhecida.

O passado pairava como uma nuvem negra, perseguindo-a. E há muito perdera as forças para lutar contra ele, bem como a vontade de tentar. Disfarçava apenas. Enganava aos demais, mas principalmente a si mesma. Às vezes, era como se despertasse de um sonho ou de um pesadelo e se lembrasse de como chegara até ali e que no fundo havia ainda alguma vontade de mudar. E então fazia aquelas loucuras, bancava a impulsiva. E no dia seguinte, parecia estar ainda pior do que antes.

E era assim com Isaac. Tinha sido impulsivo, precipitado. Arrependera-se no começo. Mas sua companhia era doce e lhe fazia tão bem... O mesmo coração quebrado, hora remando contra uma forte maré, hora deixando-se levar pela correnteza. O mesmo disfarce, a mesma máscara. Um reflexo perfeito. Quando estavam juntos, voltava a sentir aquela fina esperança, aquela estranha força. Vida. Ainda havia algum brilho dentro de si, que escapava de seus olhos ao se encontrar com os dele.

- E em vez de pensar nisso, eu fico aqui... Me lamentando por causa daquele indiano idiota. Aquele grandessíssimo filho da...

_Si aún me queda tiempo, si aún me queda un poco de tiempo  
Sería pa' pensar tan solo en tí  
Que guardo en mis recuerdos  
A mi gente y a las almas del silencio_

- Pois é isso mesmo que você é! Que tipo de pessoa normal, no meio da noite, resolve tirar as pessoas do sério com chantagens absurdas! Ah, me esqueci. Você não é uma pessoa, muito menos normal.

- Assim você me ofende, Io.

Io sabia, ao despedir-se de Kanon, que não devia estar ali. Que devia ter mudado de casa, telefone ou fechadura, desaparecido pelo mundo com sua esposa. Mas nunca mais ter atendido aqueles telefonemas. Odiava-se. Porque sabia no que aquela discussão ia dar...

_Si eso y eso me lo resto  
Y aún me queda un poco de tiempo  
Yo quiero vivir siempre en tu Abril  
Ay junto a mi puerto con mi gente  
Es muy fácil entenderlo_

Aquele cinismo faiscando sobre os olhos claros. A falsa indiferença bruta e fatal que tanto lhe tirava o sono.

- Feliz? Te chamei de Io por telefone e dispensei meu irmão, graças ao seu assunto importante. Diz de uma vez o que é, porque eu preciso ir pra casa, pivete.

Isaac encarou seus olhos frios sem receios, apesar da dor que o dilacerava com isto.

- Entra, por favor, Oksana. Está esfriando aí fora.

CONTINUA...

**N.A.:** Hum... Eu sinto que corro certo risco de vida? Pensem bem, ta gente?! Sem bruxa Medeia, sem final da fic! XP

Obrigada meninas, pelo apoio de sempre. E espero ter saciado a sede das Hiyoguetes de plantão.

Comentem! Matar não, porque é pecado. ^^'


	9. DESENTENDIMENTOS

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. No entanto, A personagem Oksana é de minha autoria e peço-lhes respeito. A música Incidental é de Ricky Martin e chama-se "Come to me", Composição: ...

**Capítulo VI – Desentendimentos**

Ele a tomava com toda urgência do desejo contido. Os fios dourados dela enroscados entre os dedos exigentes que a dominavam. Ele a queria novamente, não importavam os motivos ou as conseqüências. Sempre quis. Era um direito seu. E a raiva que emanava daqueles olhos claros em forma de lágrimas, só tornava todo aquele momento mais selvagem e excitante.

O corpo esguio era pressionado contra o seu com força exagerada e as peças de roupa não haviam sido completamente retiradas. Apenas o bastante para sentir que ela o pertencia ao menos naquele instante insano e sem volta.

As unhas longas cravaram-se nas costas rígidas e gemeu sensualmente quando ele a invadiu com violência. Pendeu a cabeça para trás, oferecendo-lhe o pescoço pálido, o qual ele sugou com voracidade.

Tomado por todos os tipos de deliciosas e intensas sensações que se seguiram, não mantinha outros pensamentos ou problemas. Estava atento apenas àquele corpo tão desejado que estava agora em suas mãos, lhe proporcionando um prazer louco e irresponsável.

O êxtase chegou rápido para os dois, em meio ao suor e a perda dos outros sentidos. As curvas sinuosas o dominaram por alguns segundos, o sorriso sórdido e tão característico a iludi-lo com um último beijo lascivo, antes de empurrá-lo com desdém, ajeitando a própria roupa com frieza exagerada e calculada.

As idéias dela estavam claras novamente, embora ele próprio ainda estivesse confuso, apoiado pela parede do local com dificuldade. Viu-a enxugar as lágrimas e retocar a maquiagem com o mesmo sorriso louco e sádico que outrora o intrigaram.

Não conseguiu dizer palavra alguma. Estava feito e não tinha certeza se arrepender-se-ia em algum momento. Mas ela… Ela parecia sentir-se vingada por alguma coisa. A Ambição novamente reluzia em seus hipnotizantes olhos, quando saiu e o encarou com desprezo, ainda sorrindo. E sem se dar ao trabalho de dizer qualquer coisa, saiu pela porta e desapareceu.

Não estava bem certo da vitória ou fracasso próprio. Ajeitou as próprias vestes instintivamente e deu alguns passos vacilantes ainda ofegante, sentando-se sobre a cama até então imaculada. Não houvera tempo para qualquer bobagem romântica nos últimos minutos.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos em um suspiro longo e pesado. Começava a compreender que não era o bastante e nem jamais seria. Aquela auto-destruição, aquele suicídio - sim, tinha ainda consciência disto - também já era um vício incontrolável, tão delicioso quanto doloroso. Uma mistura ímpar e equilibrada da melhor e da pior sensação humana. Tão fortes e tão intensas as duas, que já não as conseguia suportar, nem viver sem elas e a ilusão que lhe proporcionavam.

Io finalmente ergueu-se, a procura do frigobar. Precisava ir para casa, mas antes tinha de beber algo forte ou não agüentaria.

E foi assim que realmente começou a seqüência desastrosa dos fatos...

_This is not the way I wanted things to be_  
_I hope someday you'll understand_  
_My heart beats stronger when I know I'm close to you_  
_Its helped me be a better man_

Nunca imaginou que seria tão difícil encará-la. Ver aqueles olhos azuis a examiná-lo com perspicácia e melancolia, dizendo-lhe silenciosamente que sabia, mas esperaria que se desse ao trabalho de dizer por ele mesmo.

Sentou-se na poltrona individual em frente a ela alcançando, desconfortável, o copo de vodka quase vazio, num último gole. Ela demorou minutos eternos para sentar-se sobre o sofá. Aquele tortuoso silêncio.

- Sei que é injustificável e sinto muito. - tentou dizer com a voz rouca e fraca que ainda não obedecia completamente seus comandos mentais.

- Então diga de uma vez, por que estou aqui.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a extensão de seu corpo. Não havia razão para sentir frio, mas algo emanava daquela linda e cruel criatura que estremecia seus músculos todos.

- Eu não tenho sido muito civilizado ultimamente.

Oksana retirou um cigarro da bolsa e o acendeu com as mãos trêmulas, embora tentasse disfarçar com seus olhos firmes e ferozes fixos nos dele.

- E quando foi que passou a ser? - ergueu as sobrancelhas, soprando a fumaça do primeiro trago, procurando não demonstrar emoção.

- Há algum tempo achei que exatamente isto a atraiu. - tentou brincar, mas sua voz continuava sóbria e desobediente.

- Conjugando-se no passado, talvez. As coisas estão muito diferentes agora. - tragou mais uma vez.

Conhecia-a por tempo suficiente para saber que só fumava com aquela urgência quando estava desequilibrada emocionalmente.

- Sim, eu sei que estão. Mas não posso simplesmente ignorar.

Oksana inclinou-se, apoiando os cotovelos sobre as pernas e chamando-lhe a atenção sobre elas ao girar o isqueiro distraidamente nas mãos, acendendo-o vezes sem conta com os olhos baixos, antes de conseguir encará-lo novamente.

- Ignorar exatamente o que, pivete? - indagou com a voz finalmente mais suave e menos autoritária.

A tristeza das profundezas de seu ser apareciam perfeitamente refletidas no brilho opaco das duas pedras azuis que procuravam uma resposta mais clara nos olhos verdes à sua frente.

- Que nosso passado significou muito mais do que nunca conseguiremos admitir. - engoliu em seco, deixando o copo na mesa de centro e encostando-se na poltrona. - E que preciso saber por quê.

Oksana fez que não com a cabeça, visivelmente atordoada com aquelas palavras quando recostou-se de volta no sofá.

- Como assim, por quê? Eu não sei do que você…

- Por que você se casou? - cuspiu as palavras com toda coragem e firmeza que lhe restavam.

A loira pareceu controlar-se novamente, aspirando aquele veneno cinza para dentro de si desesperadamente.

- Precisa realmente que eu repita tudo que já contei a você ou ao meu irmão?

- Não. Gostaria apenas de saber se teria feito diferença - engoliu a saliva, contraindo os lábios e perdendo o foco do olhar. - Se teria feito diferença saber que eu estava vivo.

Oksana deixou escapar um curto, porém histérico riso. Ficaram em silêncio enquanto ela meneava a cabeça olhando pela janela aberta, alguns metros ao lado deles.

- Viveria melhor de eu lhe respondesse? Deixaria de agir como uma criança mimada e de orgulho ferido como tem feito?

Encararam-se novamente, tentando ler os pensamentos do outro.

- Sim, eu viveria. - mentiu com forçada naturalidade. Não lhe pareceu injusto, uma vez que sabia que se ela hesitava tanto em responder, qualquer coisa que dissesse dali em diante seriam novas mentiras.

- Eu não mudaria nada do que fiz. - disse sinceramente, a despeito de sua vida até o ponto de sua fuga na Sibéria. Uma verdade parcial era tudo que conseguia, sem desmoronar diante dele.

Isaac sentiu a força daquelas palavras. Percebeu ao menos que admitiam o significado do que um dia tiveram juntos. Mas não conseguia decifrar se também era sincera quanto a estar casada com Io. Rangeu os dentes contendo a vontade de esbofeteá-la por negar-lhe uma resposta franca e precisa.

- Você ainda é tão religiosa quanto antes? Acredita em seu Deus acima de tudo e considera os seguidores de Athena um bando de loucos pagãos?

- Muito mais do que você nunca poderá imaginar. - concluiu ofendida.

- Então considera o casamento como um sacramento e compromisso eterno com seu Deus.

- Óbvio. - pigarreou com desprezo, ainda sem entender.

- E o suicídio um dos poucos e mais graves pecados que segundo seu tipo de fé, são imperdoáveis.

- Agora está sendo ridículo. - bufou com lágrimas já presas aos olhos.

Mas Isaac precisava ir até o fim.

- E o que pensa ter feito com sua vida nos últimos anos?

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim! - mentiu apagando o cigarro louca de fúria, levantando-se bruscamente.

- Não, não sei. - Ele continuou, fingindo que fazer aquilo não o machucava terrivelmente. - Só sei que algo muito ruim aconteceu para atingi-la com força suficiente de transformar sua liberdade pura e simples, num martírio constante.

Baixou os olhos quando ela seguiu para a porta, deixando o rastro de seu perfume inundar o apartamento.

- Não espero que um descrente compreenda o que sou, ou que um pivete feito você realmente saiba algo sobre o que eu sinto. Mas nunca pensei que sua ignorância fosse tão grande a ponto de me ofender com mentiras que sustentassem seu orgulho idiota.

- Há um tempo entendi que não existe motivo para buscar a salvação em qualquer tipo de sacrifício pessoal. - gritou de onde estava. - Você no fundo sabe que não muda o que aconteceu e não pode apagar tudo com uma borracha de martírio fanático e irracional.

- Não banque o heroizinho desprezível com quem já conhece seus truques baratos para manipular os demais a seu favor. - abriu a porta de saída ferozmente.

- Não foi sua culpa, Oksana. - surgiu próximo a ela. - Nunca foi.

A loira bateu a madeira contra o batente com brutalidade e saiu.

Isaac não foi atrás dela. Sabia que não precisava. Pousou a testa sobre uma das mãos desajeitadamente, sentindo o líquido quente saltar teimoso do olho são.

Conseguiria finalmente recostar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir? Deixar de sofrer pelo que Oksana se tornara, agora que ao menos tivera sido sincero com ela? Suportaria o ódio que ela sustentaria a sua pessoa a partir daquilo? Conseguiria continuar ali? Naquele apartamento, naquela vida surreal e por tantas vezes solitária, sem enlouquecer com sua visão loura e persistente em seus sonhos?

Esta resposta ele ainda não tinha.

_Why must all of the love come falling_  
_Why don't we just take our chance_  
_I could walk this read again with you, my love_

Hiyoga deitou-se sobre o travesseiro esfregando os olhos. O cansaço tomando conta de seu corpo. Ivan ajeitou-se sobre seus pés preguiçosamente. Sua irmã insistira tanto em tocar no assunto, que sua conversa com June não lhe saia da cabeça.

_"- Estou lhe dizendo que é loucura, Hiyoga._

_- E o que nesta nossa vida miserável já não era?_

_- É assim que você encara o que fez até hoje?_

_O loiro dá meia volta em torno de si mesmo em poucos passos enquanto bufava e passava a mão sobre o rosto. Tomou fôlego antes de responder, desnorteado com os ruídos do tráfego._

_- Não da maneira como acabou de interpretar, mas sim. Já que tocou no assunto, por muito tempo se quer poderíamos considerar tudo o que passamos como vida. Claro que acreditávamos em algo e tínhamos nossos motivos. Mas não que tenha sido algo realmente louvável._

_- Aquelas pessoas que conseguiram salvar eram reais, Hiyoga. Não estariam aqui, não fosse pelo que se envergonha tanto._

_Hiyoga conteve a irritação por pouco. Ela estava desviando do assunto real, para usar como desculpa. Se não sentisse algo vacilante nela, teria desistido de insistir._

_- Não me envergonho._

_- Mas não se orgulha._

_- Não._

_- Pois devia. Fez o que tinha de fazer, salvou aquelas vidas!_

_- Não, eu não tinha que fazer. Nem torna a verdade toda mais bonita. De todos estes bilhões de vidas, quantas realmente se importavam ou pertenciam a minha vida? Eu nem tinha algum motivo pessoal pra salvar. Nada além de números ou rostos estranhos e lembranças da família morta._

_- Encontrou sua irmã agora! E você tinha esperança! Era mais do que suficiente._

_- Não me dava o direito de matar._

_- Lá vem você com sua religiosidade exagerada._

_- Os fins não justificam os meios, não importa no que se acredite. Não apagam nossos erros e ilusões. Mas acabou, está feito. Este é o ponto da nossa conversa. Qual o problema em me dar uma chance de saber quem você realmente é? June, eu não sei de nada ainda desta vida, mas sei o que sinto por você._

_- Não acabou Hiyoga. E apesar de oficialmente não ser uma amazona, tenho meus compromissos com o Santuário igualmente. Alguém tem que estar alerta sobre o que e quando ainda pode ameaçar este mundo._

_- Mas não justifica que continue a obrigar que sua vida espere até a próxima desgraça!_

_- Escute aqui, Cisne! _

_Aquela palavra que pretendia deixar para trás... Sabia o que isto significava: era June de Camaleão que falava agora. A conversa com June sem máscara havia acabado._

_- … Não pense que sabe o suficiente. Não pense que sabe o que havia na Ilha de Andrômeda ou dentro de mim. Nem mesmo o Shun compreenderia. - retrucou a última parte com magoa, com a voz já embargada._

_- Eu jamais ousaria ser tão simplório, June. Todos nós passamos por coisas que ninguém além de nós mesmos compreende. Mas eu… eu não posso acreditar que ser investigadora do Santuário em tempo integral seja realmente algo que desejasse fazer por si mesma._

_- Eu nunca aprendi muita coisa fora do calor da batalha._

_- Eu duvido. Mas se é assim, não tem vontade de tentar?_

_June desviou o olhar, controlando o choro que lhe inundava a garganta._

_- Não._

_- June… Não é sua obrigação carregar este peso sozinha._

_- Nem precisamos bancar a família ridícula e feliz que nunca fomos e nos juntar todos aos pares, só porque é bonito pensar que algo mais nos restou! - gritou de repente, profundamente magoada e deixando uma lágrima escapar._

_Suspirou profundamente. Sentia a dor e confusão dela doerem dentro dele._

_- Não, nós não precisamos. - desta feita ele abaixa o olhar. - Mas também não gostaria de fugir disto só porque é inesperado e estranho._

_- É uma piada de mal gosto! O Ikky, a Shina, a Srta. Saori, o Sr. Sólon, a Marin e… - não conseguiu dizer nome de Shun e sacudiu a cabeça controlando a própria dor, o que quase arrancou o coração de Hiyoga. - Estão todos loucos! É uma estupidez!_

_- June… Sei que é indelicado da minha parte, mas ainda o ama?_

_- Não como você quer saber. - enxugou a lágrima apressada, envergonhada com a raiva que sentia e ele tocou-lhe o ombro inesperadamente._

_- June, sinto muito se meus sentimentos magoaram você de alguma forma. Mas o que eu sinto é real, embora não consiga te fazer acreditar._

_- Eu estou bem exatamente como estou._

_Hiyoga riu por um instante, pensativo e ousando acariciar-lhe o rosto fino, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas restantes antes de sussurrar:_

_- O grande mistério do camaleão é que ele se adapta ao meio para se defender apenas. Mas ninguém sabe qual a sua verdadeira cor, ao menos até que se sinta seguro. - beijou-lhe lentamente as pálpebras dos olhos de gata e aproximou-se do ouvido dela. - E talvez ele seja o único a não enxergá-la._

_Beijou-a nos lábios delicada, porém demoradamente, sentindo o gosto doce de sua boca macia. Apesar de atordoada, não parecia ofendia com o gesto e piscou os olhos longamente, completamente sem jeito._

_- Diga-me ao menos que vai pensar a respeito. - concluiu ainda em sussurro, ao afastar-se dela._

_June baixou os olhos, sem nada dizer. Hiyoga sorriu. Aquela já era a resposta._

_- A gente volta a conversar, quando você quiser. - murmurou antes de caminhar na direção oposta."_

E vencido pela ausência de sono, resolveu usar o telefone.

_Why can't you come to me_  
_Don't save your love for some elusive dream_  
_Why can't you find your way_  
_I will fall for you no matter where it leads_

Ela encostou a porta da própria casa com força, tentando controlar as batidas aceleradas do peito e a tremedeira das mãos. Pousou a testa sobre a madeira fria, apoiando-se com dificuldade na maçaneta. Precisava de ar. Não sabia se fora a conversa ou o seu estado emocional depois dela, mas não conseguia controlar a própria respiração.

Escorregou cambaleante, achando que daquela vez realmente iria desmaiar. O ar simplesmente não chegava, por mais que o puxasse com força pela boca, a sensação de sufocamento era cada vez maior.

Alguém acendeu a luz da cozinha e um vulto surgiu no batente, logo após um estalido de cacos de vidro.

- Seu irmão acabou de ligar perguntando de você.

Io aproximou-se na penumbra, quase tropeçando nos próprios passos. Mesmo com a tontura, Oksana podia perceber pelo tom arrastado da voz dele, que havia exagerado na bebida. Estava desalinhado, de olhos vermelhos.

O rubor subia pelo seu rosto, porém. Não conseguia dizer palavra alguma quando segurou o pescoço, pedindo ajuda com o gesto. Mas o marido não parecia disposto a creditar no que via.

- Não me venha com esta encenação e me diga logo onde estava!

O sufocamento estava durando mais do que das outras vezes. Uma pequena lufada de ar parecia bruscamente ser absorvida por seu organismo em tempo espaçado demais. Não conseguia descorar da parede e o som da voz dele parecia-lhe longe e irritante.

- Se ia sair com seu irmão, então me explica por que você disse a ele que eu lhe telefonei e saiu há duas horas atrás supostamente para casa?! Acaso ele mora na porra do rio Estige e você acha que eu sou imbecil?!

Oksana não conseguia processar suas palavras vociferadas, nem conseguia enxergar com exatidão a sua expressão furiosa. Arrastava-se cambaleante, apoiando-se nos móveis à procura de um lugar para sentar. Io estava bêbado, sem dúvida, mas o oxigênio nunca chegava aos seus pulmões suficientemente e não conseguia dar importância a outra coisa.

Derrubou a bolsa sobre o chão quando sentiu as mãos fortes sacudindo-a com violência pelos ombros. O cheiro do álcool invadiu-lhe a garganta, inundando-lhe os sentidos.

- Estou perguntando onde foi que se meteu, sua vadia mentirosa!!!

Finalmente o ar. Aquela sensação reconfortante do oxigênio atingindo-lhe os órgãos todos como deveria. Virou o rosto com uma careta, engasgada com o cheiro da bebida, afastando Io com as mãos.

- Eu não vou dar satisfações a um bêbado. - sua voz saiu arranhada e ofegante, mas foi forte o bastante para atingi-lo.

Furioso e descontrolado, ele desferiu-lhe um tapa violento no rosto, que a derrubou no chão como um animal insignificante, cortando o braço esquerdo quando este atingiu a quina de um móvel.

O ar lhe faltou outra vez e não parecia pretender voltar tão cedo. Demorou para perceber que era erguida pelo braço violentamente, quando os gritos dele retomaram.

- Vou te mostrar como deve falar comigo, sua vagabunda!

O gosto do sangue quente do corte que se formou no canto de sua boca devido ao golpe que lhe desferiu com violência, foi a última coisa que ela sentiu antes de perder a consciência.

Despertou sem lembrar-se de onde estava. Sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça e tentou erguer-se em meio a bagunça do local. Apoiou-se na parede e olhou em volta, o peito inundado por uma sensação intensa de vazio, quando finalmente recordou do ocorrido.

Tossiu descontroladamente, sentindo doer-lhe todo o corpo e enxugou o sangue do canto da boca. Fez uma careta de dor pelo braço cortado e a careta doeu-lhe a face. Cambaleante, seguiu em busca de curativos para os cortes, aproveitando para checar a casa toda. E embora fossem mais de três da manhã, Io havia desaparecido. Suspirou, tremendamente aliviada.

Não conseguira sentir ódio ou raiva ainda. Estava oca, tentando assimilar o que ocorrera. Nunca poderia imaginar que ele fosse capaz de agredi-la gratuitamente ou beber com tanto exagero. Mas isto não importava mais. Estava sozinha e apesar da sensação de solidão e desamparo que lhe abatia, era tudo que mais precisava naquele instante.

Olhou-se no espelho, notando o inchaço do rosto enquanto lavava e cobria o ferimento do braço. Suas mãos tremiam e sentia o coração pulsar violento e veloz. Era bem conveniente que trabalhasse em casa, uma vez que não poderia sair na rua por alguns dias, sem perguntas invasivas.

Permitiu-se uma lágrima de dor. Não pelos cortes, mas pela humilhação e o rumo que sua vida tomava. Queria desaparecer, deixar de existir. Assolada traiçoeiramente por aquela antiga vontade, aquela antiga fraqueza e desespero que quase lhe custaram a vida por tantas vezes.

Mas ela não era mais a mesma pessoa e ninguém mais tinha a capacidade de machucar quem tinha bloqueado seus próprios sentimentos. E esta Oksana de agora, era forte e fria como uma muralha.

Uma nova crise de tosse veio com uma breve falta de ar. Seguiu na direção da cama, vazia e limpa como a havia deixado antes. Trancou a porta e, com dificuldade, arrastou um móvel pesado a sua frente para vedá-la. Respirou profundamente quando sentou-se, tentando manter a calma e recuperar o fôlego antes que tivesse outra crise.

Estava cansada de Isaac e seu insistente amor. Cansada de desejar voltar atrás em tantas coisas. Cansada das perguntas de Hiyoga. Cansada das exigências e caprichos de Io. Cansada de ser a esposa correta, cansada de suas próprias crenças... Cansada de nadar contra a maré.

Jogou-se sobre o travesseiro com uma nova careta pela dor física. Puxou o lençol e afundou o rosto debaixo dele, deixando que a textura macia do tecido a envolvesse, aconchegada entre as almofadas que Io tanto detestava.

Permitiu-se fechar os olhos e pensou ter sentindo outras lágrimas escaparem quentes sobre o travesseiro, quando o fez. Ficou ali por muito tempo ainda, tentando convencer-se de que o dia seguinte seria melhor. Mas por fim, o cansaço a venceu e ela apagou num sono profundo e sem sonhos.

_This is not the way we started you and I_  
_How was it that I lost my way_  
_Two souls can drift apart_  
_Without a word_  
_Were those the words I did not say_

O despertador interrompeu seu silêncio profundo. Estava acordada já há alguns minutos e não demorou a desligá-lo e seguir automaticamente para um banho quente e reconfortante. Pelo peso na cabeça e pela sensação de cansaço, uma gripe forte estava a caminho.

Ficou algum tempo olhando-se no espelho quando saiu e enxugou-se, verificando que o inchaço havia diminuído um pouco e definindo mentalmente onde usaria alguma maquiagem para disfarçar os hematomas. E estava terminando de vestir-se, quando notou uma pegada no chão que não lhe pertencia e sobressaltou-se. A toalha de Io estava úmida também. Saiu do banheiro apressada e viu a porta entreaberta, o móvel que deveria tê-la bloqueado tinha sido arrastado para um canto do quarto.

Pendurou a própria toalha e respirou fundo, tentando conter a tremedeira que lhe invadiu todo o corpo e encorajou-se para enfrentá-lo.

Saiu silenciosa, em busca de algum sinal do marido. Passou devagar pela sala vazia e arrumada, sem vestígios do ocorrido. Ouviu algum ruído na direção da cozinha e o encontrou mexendo na louça, já vestido de social, pronto para sair. Não pareceu vê-la imediatamente e Oksana tão pouco conseguia dizer palavra quando apoiou uma das mãos no batente e apertou-o nervosamente. E teria permanecido ali, prendendo a própria respiração por muito tempo ainda, se Io não a tivesse avistado.

Encarou-a com pesar. Também não sabia por onde começar e pela expressão que tinha, ela estava furiosa. Pigarreou e deu alguns passos, tentando aproximar-se. Oksana pulou para trás bruscamente, deixando claro que não permitiria qualquer contato. Io desligou o fogo e distribuiu um líquido fumegante em duas canecas escuras.

- Você não parece nada bem.

Ela riu, com aquele tom frio e sarcástico que adquiria quando estava indignada.

- E com sua ajuda, poderia estar inclusive morta.

- Não achei que fosse sério e além disso eu... Estava completamente fora do meu juízo. Eu sinto muito.

- Sente muito?! Você sente muito? Io, você...!

- Calma, Oksana. Por favor. Eu sei que... – ele suspira pesarosamente – Eu não quis fazer aquilo, por favor me perdoe.

Io estendeu a xícara de chá que segurava sobre o balcão, como se lhe oferecesse. Oksana recuou um pouco, cruzando os braços e já sem conseguir disfarçar as lágrimas que tinha presas aos olhos.

- Como assim você não quis? Agora vai tentar me convencer que ficou louco?!

- Eu passei da conta com a bebida e perdi o controle. Você... Devia fazer um curativo neste braço. – apontou tentando aproximar-se novamente.

- Não encosta em mim. – ela o repudiou com raiva, deixando uma lágrima escapar pela face.

Ele recua decepcionado.

- Oksana... Nós sempre nos demos muito bem, isso nunca... Não devia ter acontecido. Sei que você também que não quer abrir mão do casamento, porque significa muito para tudo que acredita. E eu não quero perder você.

- Hum. Imagine só se quisesse.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, Oksana! Admito que passei dos limites, que fiz tudo errado... Mas o que mais você quer que eu faça?!

- Você fez isto no meu rosto ontem e acha que posso acordar, olhar para sua cara e dizer que está tudo bem? Pois acorde você, Io! Você fez a cagada, se vire para concertar, se é que isto tem concerto.

Io tomou fôlego, passando a mão pelos cabelos e aproximou-se dela com pesar.

- Deixe eu fazer um ponto falso nesse corte, antes que fique pior.

Oksana afastou-se rapidamente antes que ele a tocasse.

- Já disse pra não encostar em mim.

- Oksana, eu não quis e nem quero machucar você.

- Vai pro inferno.

E a raiva depositada na frase era tanta, que sua garganta secou e começou a tossir repetidamente, afastando Io com a mão enquanto cobria a boca com a outra. Pensou ter visto um vestígio de sangue sobre ela, quando a crise diminuiu e sentiu um calafrio. Mas então lembrou-se do corte no canto de sua boca e o fato perdeu a importância.

Desistindo de aproximar-se para ajudar, Io lhe entregou a xícara de chá que deixara sobre o balcão, ao qual ela tomou de uma só vez.

- Estou um pouco atrasado e preciso ir. Você vai ficar bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? Quer que eu...?

- Você já me faz um grande favor, se eu não tiver que olhar pra você.

- Oksana...

- Vai de uma vez.

E desta vez, conseguiu esperar que ele saísse pela porta antes de desabar no banco da cozinha e enxugar o rosto com as costas da mão, num último soluço. Aquela era uma daquelas vezes na vida em que sentia-se perdida entre suas crenças e princípios, como num beco sem saída.

A religião dizia que o casamento era para sempre, mas não lhe dizia o que fazer quando as coisas ficavam fora de controle. Perdoar era muito fácil na teoria, nunca na prática. Desejava ser alguém melhor do que fora, redimir-se dos próprios erros da juventude. Mas aquela situação a colocava em prova. Não sabia se sair-se-ia bem dela ou o que se tornaria, se a aceitasse. E para piorar, mais uma vez estava sozinha nisto.

_Why must all of the dreams come falling_  
_Why don't we just take our chance_  
_I could walk this road again with you, my love_

Continua...

**N.A.:** Até que enfim! Até que enfim! Lalala, lalala, lalalaaaah! Ai que capítulo difícil de terminar! Are! Quanta tensão! Acho que agora vocês vão começar a entender algumas coisinhas... E esse Io mostrando as garras da "besta" que sempre foi, hunf... Aguardem, ele ainda vai se superar, rs... Só não posso dizer se para melhor ou para pior, hehe...

Bom, espero que tenham gostado e aguardem o próximo com um pouquinho de paciência, que sai. Comentários são sempre bem vindos também. Bjus e até!


	10. TOCANDO O BARCO

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. No entanto, A personagem Oksana é de minha autoria e peço-lhes respeito. A música Incidental é da banda Casting Crowns e chama-se "_Does Anybody Hear Her_".

**Capítulo IX – Tocando o Barco**

_She is running_

_A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction_

A corrida e os treinos intensos a deixavam sem ar. Mas nunca conseguia se cansar o bastante para parar o movimento contínuo de sua mente. Havia muitos dias que era escrava de seus próprios devaneios. O seu mundo particular havia desmoronado, perdido repentinamente seu significado.

Tudo que se dispunha a fazer perdia o propósito quando se lembrava dele e de suas palavras. Não queria admitir o que sentia. Seria muita ingenuidade de seu coração nutrir novamente aquele sentimento que a atraiçoara e machucara mais do que qualquer golpe físico. Por isto chegara naquelas montanhas frias tão repentinamente, dias atrás. Porque precisava ficar sozinha, isolada de tudo o que conhecia como seu próprio universo.

Passava longas horas destes dias em uma espécie de transe ou meditação, olhando para aquela máscara que já fora seu rosto, sua fortaleza e sua prisão por tantos anos. Ainda não conseguira desvencilhar-se do artefato e indagava a si mesma constantemente se as demais amazonas, como ela, ainda perdiam o chão e a compostura por não mais poder esconder-se atrás de uma máscara em situações difíceis como aquela. Seria também para elas, o mundo real muito maior e mais assustador do que antes? Perguntava-se, olhando para aquele rosto falso e sem cor, se algum dia iria sentir segurança sem ele...

Como poderia ser capaz de descobrir de quem era o rosto que via no espelho, se por tantos outros fora obrigada a negá-lo? Ao preservá-lo dos inimigos, o tinha preservado de si mesma. Então quem seria essa tal June sem o disfarce de um camaleão? Existiria alguém além do disfarce? E se não existisse outra June que não a amazona de Camaleão, o que iria fazer com aquele vazio repentino? O que faria com sua vida a partir daquele momento?

Apoiou-se no rochedo, deixando as próprias lágrimas escorrerem de suas faces como se pertencessem a outra vida que ainda não compreendia. Olhou para os riscos coloridos que emprestavam o céu como uma tela no fim daquela tarde e tentou retomar o próprio fôlego.

- Por que aquele russo arrogante tinha que se intrometer?

_She is trying_

_But the canyon's ever widening_

_In the depths of her cold heart_

Respiravam o ar do restaurante simples admirando a vista do cais da janela lateral enquanto esperavam o pedido. A tarde caía rapidamente, fazendo os últimos espetáculos coloridos do sol no fim do horizonte, como em um quadro de William Turner, com exceção de que as águas estavam tranquilas. Porém, um dos convidados não estava realmente ali.

- Você parece um pouco disperso hoje. - segurou uma de suas mãos, tirando-o de uma espécie de transe.

- Desculpe. – Lhe sorriu sem jeito, admirando seu olhos de um brilho intenso. – Não tem sido a melhor semana da minha vida.

- Esquece um pouco o que não deu certo. Deixe a vida acontecer do jeito dela e aproveite o que puder.

Ele riu daquele sorriso de menina que tão raramente saía de seus lábios e talvez por isto fosse tão acolhedor.

- Você é sempre assim tão otimista? – fez uma careta que a divertiu.

- Pra falar a verdade a maioria das vezes só funciona para ajudar outras pessoas. Dificilmente eu mesma sigo meus conselhos.

- Sei bem como é.

- Sabe, nunca falei sobre isto com medo de ser invasiva, mas... Queria que soubesse que eu também tenho sentimentos mal resolvidos e estou tentando seguir em frente, como você. Se quiser, algum dia podemos conversar sobre essa moça que te deixa assim.

Ele fica sem saber exatamente o que dizer e tenta em vão balbuciar alguma coisa, surpreso que estava.

- Talvez dividir as nossas histórias nos alivie mais do que exagerarmos na bebida e acabar na sua cama. – Brincou, numa careta, com as faces ruborizadas pelo que dissera. – Não que eu esteja exatamente reclamando. – Riu. - Só uma sugestão para variar um pouco, em dias esquisitos assim.

Isaac sorriu com sinceridade. Tara era uma daquelas pessoas diferentes e especiais, que melhoravam o astral de qualquer um.

- Você tem toda razão.

O garçom chegava com a refeição quando ele o interrompeu, pedindo-lhe se podia embalar para viagem junto com a garrafa de vinho. A moça não conseguiu entender muito bem se era algo bom ou se o ofendera de alguma forma e ficou em silêncio, observando-o pagar a conta. Quando o pacote chegou e ele finalmente se levantou, lhe estendeu a mão com o melhor sorriso que tinha.

- Vamos variar um pouco.

A morena se levanta e Isaac a toca no rosto, beijando-a nos lábios levemente.

- Fazia muito tempo que eu não conhecia alguém como você. Gosto de como se importa com coisas das quais não precisava.

_So she sets out on another misadventure just to find_

_She's another two years older_

_And she's three more steps behind_

As semanas arrastavam-se lentamente. Trabalhar até mais tarde era a única fuga que encontrara e passava horas e madrugadas incontáveis a frente do computador. Não conseguia olhar para o marido sem relembrar o horror daquela noite e andara doente demais para fazer qualquer esforço para encará-lo.

Io, por sua vez, voltava cedo do trabalho e tentava agradá-la como podia para obter seu perdão. A culpa o corroía mais do que nunca e sentia-se grato pelo desaparecimento da amante após aquela fatídica noite. Ao encontrar a esposa novamente no computador, sentiu-se cansado e já sem imaginação sobre como agir ou o que fazer.

- Eu trouxe o jantar, se estiver com fome. – murmurou pessimista, encostado na porta do escritório.

- Estou sem fome.

Suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Virou-se por um momento para seguir para cozinha e desistir, mas voltou-se e deu alguns passos adiante.

- Oksana, sei que você tem todo direito de me odiar. Mas será que podíamos ao menos conversar um pouco?

A loira limitou-se a girar em torno de sua cadeira e manter o olhar gelado e indiferente que lhe era típico.

- Sobre o quê?

- De que adianta continuarmos juntos, se nem me olha nos olhos? – cuspiu as palavras, por fim.

- Io, você me agrediu enquanto eu estava quase morrendo. – continuou séria, olhando para algum ponto atrás dele.

- Eu já te pedi perdão milhares de vezes! Venho tentando me reaproximar de você há dias, mas não consigo nem recuperar o direito de encostar em você sequer para segurar sua mão.

- Você tem idéia de que me recriminou por não estar em casa para tratar do seu pileque ridículo e ainda insinuou que eu pudesse ser tão leviana quanto você foi?

Sentiu as pernas bambearem e ficou pálido por um instante, antes de tornar-se capaz de voltar a falar.

- Oksana, eu não sei do que você está falando.

A mulher levantou-se, organizando alguns papéis que saíam da impressora com desdém enquanto Io se aproximava dela.

- Io, eu cansei de perder meu tempo procurando o que te deixei faltar e demorei alguns anos para perceber que o problema não era comigo. Não pense que sou idiota o bastante para não saber que comete esse tipo de "erro" com certa freqüência, porque a sua culpa te deixa mais dócil ou possessivo ao extremo, como se eu fosse capaz de uma irresponsabilidade que é sua. Mas embora aqueles votos de fidelidade não tenham valor algum pra você, eu os fiz para o Deus em que deposito toda a minha fé e realmente salvou minha vida, e não ao simples instrumento do qual Ele utilizou. Mas não é porque eu tolero seus deslizes, que eu não me importe.

E de repente todo o chão desapareceu. Este não era o tipo de resposta comum a uma esposa traída e nada o faria sentir-se pior do que aquelas palavras. Tentou tomar fôlego, cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos e meneou a cabeça antes de conseguir gaguejar.

- Eu... Não sei o que dizer, Oksana. Eu... Sinto tanto ter causado tudo isto. De verdade, eu nunca quis...

- Io, o mínimo que eu mereço de você é algum respeito. – Largou os papéis e encarou-o nos olhos enfim, enquanto cruzava os braços. - Se não restou nem isto, o que mais pode nos salvar?

- Me deixe tentar recomeçar. – tentou aproximar-se. - Não faz idéia do quanto me arrependo.

- Claro, pois desta vez foi o "erro" quem te deixou e tudo fica mais intenso, não é? – e aquela foi a única fração de segundo em que Io conseguiu ver uma lágrima de rancor brilhar sobre aqueles olhos azuis.

- Oksana, não seja tão dura comigo. Você não é uma simples válvula de escape e eu nunca te achei idiota ou quis lhe faltar com respeito. Você é minha família. A única que tenho. É a única pessoa que fica ao meu lado, mesmo depois de todas as burradas.

- Estou ficando cansada delas.

- Nunca significou nada para mim. Você sabe que é verdade.

- Eu realmente espero que estes "erros" sejam insignificantes, porque "significado" é a única palavra que pode manter ou destruir tudo o que te sobrou. Me escute, Io. É melhor que desapareçam da sua vida, antes de sentirem-se no direito de fazer exigências ou destruírem você. - ela fez uma pausa e abrandou a voz, demonstrando uma preocupação verdadeira. - Eu não vou ser capaz de juntar os seus pedaços, se acabar se perdendo no caminho. E eu mereço mais do que migalhas ou uma reles sombra do homem que me salvou.

- Então se eu conseguir mostrar que ainda sou o mesmo, posso acreditar que há uma chance de reconquistar sua confiança? – tentou em vão tocar-lhe o ombro.

Após esquivar-se, Oksana limita-se a seguir na direção da cozinha enquanto murmura irritada.

- Espero que não tenha trazido sushi outra vez. Não bastasse quase morrer afogada e ter que limpar banheiro de um palácio debaixo d'água, meu irmão ainda resolve morar num lugar onde só comem peixe cru.

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

_Or does anybody even knows she's going down today_

_Under the shadow of our steeple_

_With all the lost and lonely people_

_Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me  
Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

Enxugou o rosto, irritada, seguindo na direção do solitário chalé em que se hospedara. Assim que abriu a porta do local sorvendo os benefícios do ar fresco, entrou em estado de alerta. Uma amazona sempre sabia quando mais alguém esteve em algum lugar. Olhou para a mesa de centro próxima a lareira, avistando um envelope, uma rosa e um embrulho retangular.

Quem quer que estivera ali já havia ido embora. Sentou-se na poltrona macia e escura, sentindo seu corpo afundar sobre ela gostosamente. Respirou fundo, odiando a situação. Detestava presentes. Principalmente os que vinham junto de flores. Isto sempre a fazia lembrar de Shun e do modo como o relacionamento deles terminara. Odiava recordar-se de tantos detalhes do que queria esquecer.

Inclinou-se apara abrir o pacote e prendeu a respiração ao encontrar nele uma pequena caixa de madeira talhada com desenhos rupestres. Passou devagar os dedos por algumas rachaduras e sinais restauro, vidrada ainda com aquela imagem delicada e rústica. Cobriu os lábios com uma das mãos, sentindo os próprios olhos umedecerem.

- Mas como foi que...? Quem...?

Puxou o envelope bruscamente para si, desdobrando o papel que havia dentro dele e deixando rolar a rosa vermelha sobre a mesa, tamanha a urgência do gesto. Procurou desesperadamente a assinatura da carta virando várias vezes o papel e, atrapalhada pelo nervosismo, demorou para decifrar o que significava "_A. H. Yukida_".

Pulou da poltrona, furiosa e confusa.

- Mas o que esse russo estava fazendo com...?

Voltou-se para o primeiro parágrafo, sem ainda conseguir voltar a respirar.

"_Espero que não seja cedo ou tarde demais para lhe contar como esta caixa chegou até mim. Você e o Shun haviam discutido pela quarta vez naquela semana e parecia que seria definitivo. Andrômeda estava muito abalado e transtornado, mas estava sempre mais preocupado com você do que com qualquer outra coisa. No entanto, ele foi inteligente o suficiente para saber que reaproximar-se naquele momento iria apenas piorar o sofrimento de vocês e me convenceu a ir conversar contigo."_

_-_ Mas que... Absurdo! Sem cabimento! – Bateu com a mão no papel contraindo o rosto de raiva. - Esse maluco nunca falou comigo! O que ele pensa que...

"_June, sei que a esta altura você está indignada, imaginando o motivo de eu ter inventado tudo isto já que, afinal, nós nunca tivemos nenhuma conversa a respeito e eu não devia ficar com algo que não me pertence."_

- Ainda bem que você sabe! – pegou-se respondendo a carta em voz alta, caminhando em círculos.

"_Bom, aqui está a minha justificativa: Naquela tarde, quando me aproximei da entrada do templo das amazonas, desviei o rosto de algo que rolou pela pequena escadaria e se desmontou em alguns pedaços. Ouvi gritos, seguidos da voz da amazona de Cobra tentando te acalmar e entendi imediatamente o que estava acontecendo. Escutei outras coisas caindo e se quebrando. Fiquei sem reação, os pés grudados naquele degrau, engolindo em seco pela sua dor. Foi Marin quem me avistou e que murmurou entre dentes que não era uma boa hora."_

A amazona piscou, deixando uma lágrima rolar, sendo forçada a lembrar-se mais uma vez do episódio mensionado.

"_As palavras ainda engasgadas em minha boca, consegui apenas fazer um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e virei-me com intuito de realmente ir embora. Foi quando olhei a caixa quebrada pela queda e vi todas aquelas pequenas coisas espalhadas em volta dela. Talvez se fossem objetos de valor eu não tivesse ficado tão impressionado. Abaixei-me instintivamente para recolhê-los. O postal antigo e puído particularmente me prendeu a atenção, pois eu conhecia aquela pintura. E pela primeira vez eu vi na figura da valquíria vigilante uma espécie de reflexo seu."_

A loira pára sua caminhada incoerente, tentando absorver aquelas palavras.

"_June, sei que jamais saberei da dimensão, do valor e do significado que estes pertences tiveram para você. Também nunca me senti orgulhoso por jamais ter contado nada para Andrômeda e por não só ter recolhido todos os seus itens, mas concertado e guardado esta caixa com lembranças que nunca me pertenceram. Juro, sempre quis devolvê-la. Mas dadas as circunstâncias em que isto foi parar em minhas mãos, peço que me perdoe por esperar tanto. Queria apenas ter certeza de que ela não seria arremessada de volta em minha direção."_

A amazona de Camaleão suspira pesadamente, voltando a afundar o corpo sobre o sofá macio.

"_Sei que me arrisquei muito em dizer tudo o que lhe disse nesta carta e no último dia em que nos vimos. Mas sei também o quanto a vida se mostra assustadora quando nossas máscaras caem e já que me intrometi na sua relação consigo mesma, espero que estes objetos de alguma forma te ajudem a recuperar algo importante dentro de você."_

"_Sim, eu te amo de verdade. Há muito mais tempo do que posso admitir."_

"_A. H. Yukida"_

_She is yearning_

_For shelter and affection_

_That she never found at home_

_She is searching_

_For a hero to ride in_

_To ride in and save the day_

Haviam seguido para o cais e Isaac alugara um pequeno barco, conduziu-o para longe da baía, onde podiam ficar a sós, olhando as luzes da cidade que começavam a se acender com a partida do astro rei. Jantaram sob uma conversa suave e descontraída sobre assuntos diversos e agora estavam encostados sobre a beirada do barco, tomando mais algumas taças de vinho. Um certo alívio finalmente os tomara e admiravam a paisagem aproveitando a companhia do outro, já há algum tempo, quando Tara quebrou silêncio.

- Posso perguntar se me pareço com ela?

Isaac ergueu a sobrancelha. Distraído com estava, não entendera a pergunta.

- Quem?

- A moça que partiu seu coração.

O rapaz fica em silêncio olhando para o mar, com um meio sorriso pela brincadeira dela. Mas termina por respirar fundo e responder.

- Fisicamente são praticamente o extremo oposto. Na personalidade acho que também. Ela nunca foi doce ou meiga como você é. – fez uma pausa, ainda olhando para o horizonte. - Pra não dizer que não há nada em comum entre as duas... Vocês esbanjam sensualidade mesmo com a roupa mais sóbria. Ela também costumava ser independente como você. Diferente do que a própria cultura esperava, se me entende. Ela sabia tão bem o que queria, que assustava qualquer um que quisesse se aproximar. Parecia sólida como uma rocha, mas escondia uma sensibilidade muito forte.

- Você fala como se ela tivesse morrido.

- Acho que uma parte dela, sim. A parte independente, determinada... Não sei exatamente quando foi que ficou pra trás ou o que aconteceu.

- Era a parte que te amava e a que você amava também. – arriscou-se em um murmúrio.

Isaac pigarreou, tomando um pouco mais de seu vinho, tentando esconder o brilho da lágrima que tinha presa ao olho são.

- Sabe Isaac, a vida às vezes nos molda de um jeito esquisito. As situações vão nos forçando a dar alguma resposta a elas, mesmo que não seja a mais ideal.

- Você disse uma vez que um babaca te magoou muito.

Tara riu da expressão que ele fizera ao encará-la para pronunciar a frase.

- Não sei se usei exatamente essas palavras, mas acho que tem razão quanto aos termos.

- Todo mundo um dia banca o babaca, sabe. Deixa de fazer certas coisas por medo e acaba perdendo o que tinha de melhor.

- Está defendendo um desconhecido ou falando de si mesmo?

Isaac ri nervosamente, desviando o olhar para a paisagem mais uma vez.

- Digamos que tive medo de dizer o que sentia quando tive a chance de pedir para que ficasse e quando finalmente falei, já era tarde demais. Mas estamos na sua vez de me contar alguma coisa.

Desta feita é a mulher que fica em silêncio por alguns instantes, tomando fôlego para deixar sair o que a muito guardava para si. Uma brisa mexia com seus longos cabelos e Isaac ficou a admirar-lhe a beleza exótica.

- Sempre parece que vai ser mais fácil antes de tentarmos falar de verdade.

Isaac sorriu melancólico, concordando mentalmente com a frase.

- Se eu consegui, você também consegue. – tentou tranqüilizá-la enquanto enchia a taça dela mais uma vez.

Tara suspirou, rindo de si mesma e tomando um gole de sua bebida.

- Parece coisa de bêbado de bar, ficar falando destas coisas, não acha? – Tara tenta desconversar.

- É porque quando a gente enche a cara, coloca os problemas pra fora ou faz qualquer loucura pra fingir que esqueceu deles. Fazer isso quando ainda se está sóbrio é bem mais difícil.

- O mais estranho é que nunca fomos exatamente um casal.

Kraken não sabia ainda se era deles que ela estava falando, mas preferiu esperar o que viria a seguir.

_And in walks her prince charming_

_And he knows just what to say_

_Momentary lapse of reason_

_And she gives herself away_

Apesar de estarem frente a frente, o silêncio volta a corroer os sentimentos conflitantes de Io. Oksana não ergue o rosto por um único instante durante o jantar e isto o deixa cada vez mais louco de raiva e, ao mesmo tempo, muito triste. Num longo e pesado suspiro, arrisca-se a correr os dedos suavemente sobre as costas da mão que ela pousara sobre a mesa por um instante.

Num reflexo rápido e quase inconsciente, a loira afasta o braço, mas o percurso é interrompido quando ele segura seus dedos finos firmemente.

- Por favor. – ele lhe suplica sério, quando olhos furiosos o encaram.

- Você não é do tipo que usa essa palavra.

- Não, não sou.

A russa toma fôlego devagar, tentando conter qualquer vestígio de sentimento. Mas a aquela altura, todas as suas máscaras estavam gastas demais e baixou o olhar quando percebeu que uma lágrima teimosa escorria lentamente por seu rosto.

- Você mesma disse que as coisas não podem continuar como estavam. – continuou enquanto alcançou-lhe o pulso com a outra mão.

- E não podem. – ergueu o rosto, magoada. – Mas eu não consigo…

Levantou-se antes de terminar a frase, recolhendo os copos da mesa em direção a pia. Io repete o gesto, recolhendo os pratos e talheres para colocar no fundo da cuba.

- Deixe que eu cuido disto depois. – tocou-lhe a cintura, murmurando próximo a nuca da esposa.

Ainda de costas, Oksana respira fundo, arrepiada com o beijo demorado que recebe no pescoço em seguida. Io cobre seus lábios com os dedos quando ela se vira na tentativa de dizer alguma coisa e percebe o outro braço dele apoiado sobre o balcão, deixando-a sem saída.

O olhar dele se estreita enquanto se aproxima e ela ofega um instante antes de pensar tê-lo visto esboçar o sorriso cínico que tanto lhe tomava o fôlego. Ele a empurra contra o móvel ao mesmo tempo em que a puxa pela nunca num beijo exigente e repleto de desejo. Um beijo que apesar de intenso e provocante, não possuía qualquer urgência exagerada e, já sem defesas, Oksana entregou-se a aquele momento por um instante, antes de afastá-lo suavemente.

- Eu me lembrei que preciso finalizar um artigo para amanhã cedo.

_If judgement looms under every steeple_

_If lofty glances from lofty people_

_Can't see past her scarlet letter_

_And we never even met her_

Ainda tremia muito quando pousou a carta sobre o móvel e tocou a pequena caixa mais uma vez. Abriu-a devagar sorvendo o ar com dificuldade, temendo o que sabia e o que não sabia que encontraria. O pequeno postal com "A Vigília da Valquíria" encontrava-se por cima de tudo e segurou-o entre os dedos contendo um leve sorriso, recordando-se do quanto admirava sua infinidade de tons de um azul muito frio e da luminosidade delicada e pura que cobria contraditoriamente a valquíria de face angelical. Proteger, naquela época tão ingênua e infantil, lhe parecia de uma nobreza e heroísmo inigualáveis.

Recostou o postal junto da carta de Hiyoga, reencontrando seus pequenos tesouros com o olhar triste ou sorridente e saudoso, enquanto os apertava ou rolava entre os dedos. Uma concha brilhante e completamente negra que recolhera da primeira vez em que pisara sobre as areias de uma praia. Um galho seco em botão, roubado de um antigo jardim, minutos antes de ser levada de sua terra natal. Pedrinhas dos mais diversos formatos e cores, que recolhera durante a folga dos treinos na Ilha de Andrômeda, pelo simples prazer de sentir suas variadas texturas ao esfregá-las com as mãos e com elas recordar-se de lugares ou situações em que vivera. Um botão em formato de camafeu da última "roupa de menina" que usara. Uma presilha de cabelo decorada com uma fita de cetim branca, o primeiro presente que ganhara de Shun. Quatro pedaços de giz pastel oleosos, o azul e o branco já muito gastos pelo uso e que imediatamente sujaram sua mão de uma lembrança antiga e reconfortante de quem queria ser quando crescer.

Alcançou a flor vermelha enviada por Cisne com um suspiro de dúvida e de alívio. Girou-a, passando suas pétalas delicadamente sobre os lábios e queixo enquanto sorvia o cheiro suave que vinha dela. Fechou os olhos. Sempre que sentia o aroma de uma rosa, inevitavelmente o comparava com o cheiro da casca de uma maçã.

Texturas, cores, aromas e imagens eram capazes de lhe trazer os mais diversos sentimentos. Agora se lembrava do tempo que gastava testando seus efeitos quando era mais nova. Quando o mundo era ainda tão bonito e a vida lhe parecia tão simples e doce.

Sempre tentara esconder o que considerava uma maluquice infantil, mas que a manteve sã em tantos momentos. Fora Shun o único a descobrir aquela excentricidade e que, em vez de julgá-la, por um tempo passara a compartilhar e incentivar tais momentos. Fazia-lhe perguntas, levava-a a lugares inóspitos da ilha. Passavam horas discutindo o que lhe lembravam uma determinada cor ou desenho no céu. Ou a razão de ser tão agradável tocar a aspereza de uma rocha ou de afundar as mãos sobre a corrente de um rio. Mas todo aquele romantismo e pureza não podiam durar...

Vieram as batalhas, as preocupações, as responsabilidades e as contradições da vida que haviam escolhido. Tudo o mais foi esquecido e deixado para trás. As cores tinham ficado cinzentas como a fumaça de um vulcão. O céu não era mais digno de comentários, mas a simples direção de uma oração desesperada para que seu amado sempre voltasse com vida. A beleza e as texturas não eram mais dignas de sua atenção do que bolhas em seus pés.

Abriu os olhos, encarando mais uma vez aqueles pedaços de giz. Ainda se lembraria dos truques todos, adquiridos depois de horas deitada sobre pedaços de papel tentando reproduzir a luminosidade e a aura sobre a tez da Valquíria de Edward Hughes?

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

_Or does anybody even knows she's going down today_

_Under the shadow of our steeple_

_With all the lost and lonely people_

- Sabe, a gente nunca fez mais do que segurar a mão um do outro quando tinha chance. Às vezes eu me pegava pensando se ele seria algum tipo de monge ou se eu era ansiosa e diferente demais das outras pessoas do país e ele, calmo e típico demais. Sempre que conversávamos, eram sobre profundas filosofias de vida ou do exemplo de Buda na Terra. Ele conhecia muito mais sobre mim, do que eu dele, porque tinha um jeito inteligente de evitar que falássemos sobre sua vida ou suas viagens a Europa. No entanto, eu nunca senti por ninguém o que ainda sinto por ele.

- Então o que foi que aconteceu para que você saísse da Índia?

Tara engoliu em seco, antes de continuar. Falar sobre aquilo ainda lhe doía muito.

- Ele desapareceu. Um dia se despediu para uma de suas viagens e não voltou. Não recebi nenhuma carta e nem ele respondeu as minhas. E e-mail nunca foi uma coisa da qual ele gostasse muito para se dar ao trabalho de ter um. Demorei alguns meses para entender que não significava que estivesse perdido ou morto, mas que não havia mais nada entre nós, se é que algum dia realmente houve.

- Então você fugiu das lembranças. Mas por que o Japão?

- Morávamos em Tókio quando eu era pequena. Nasci aqui, na mesma cidade que minha mãe. Foi primeiro lugar que me veio a cabeça. – ela riu. – Mas no fim eu ainda sinto falta da Índia e dos meus pais.

- Ter duas pátrias tem destas coisas. A que está longe sempre faz falta.

- E você tem duas ou três?

- Como assim três?

- Você me disse que morou na Sibéria, mas nasceu na Finlândia. No entanto, cá estamos nós. Considera o Japão uma das suas pátrias?

- Hm. Pra falar a verdade sempre me sinto uma peça fora de lugar. Mas os meus poucos amigos estão todos aqui, não consigo sair. Não cheguei a conhecer os meus pais porque morreram muito cedo, então eu sequer me lembro da Finlândia e nem de perto domino o idioma.

- Seu coração ficou na Rússia.

- Qualquer outro lugar sempre me parece quente demais. – riu da própria frase.

- Foi lá que se conheceram?

- É, você me pegou nessa. – Isaac respira fundo para voltar ao assunto. - Pra abreviar a história, ela desapareceu em águas muito frias e foi dada como morta, sete anos atrás. Pouco tempo depois, também eu fui dado como morto, tentando salvar o irmão dela de uma burrada. Foi quando ganhei essa pequena recordação. – apontou para cicatriz do rosto, aguardando que Tara digerisse a história. – Achei que ia tudo bem, até descobrir que não foi só eu que sobrevivi e estou vivendo aqui em Tókio. Tive a idéia brilhante de contar o que eu ainda sentia, mas só fiz descobrir que ela se casou.

- Caramba, minha história parece sem graça perto da sua. – ela pisca algumas vezes, pensativa.

- Um idiota que desaparece na Europa e não tem coragem de te dizer qualquer coisa sobre o que houve, não me pareceu mesmo uma história engraçada. – brincou, fazendo-a rir.

- Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Mas... – ela fica sem saber o que dizer, pensando na dimensão de um sentimento longo como aquele. – Hm. Vamos pensar que é muito bom que ambos estão vivos e que também é bom que ela esteja feliz. E que agora você está livre para poder fazer o mesmo sem culpa.

- Sei que vai parecer que inventei isso pra diminuir minha... Vamos chamar de "frustração" pra não parecer muito ridículo. Mas quando olho pra ela, não consigo achar que esteja realmente feliz.

- Não devia se torturar. Como acaba de dizer, é apenas uma suposição e pode ser que realmente seus sentimentos tenham interferido.

- Se você tiver a fórmula mágica que não te deixa se torturar imaginando o que aconteceu com o indiano, por favor arrume uma dessa pra mim.

- Ok, não sabe brincar, eu desisto. – ela faz uma careta.

- Finalmente. – ele se aproxima sério, admirando a expressão de indignação que ela fazia. – Já bebi vinho suficiente pra ter umas idéias melhores do que ficar contando histórias...

Envolveu-a pela cintura, beijando-a sensualmente nos lábios antes que dissesse qualquer outra coisa.

_He is running_

_A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction  
Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me_

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

Sentara mais uma vez em frente ao computador, fechada no escritório. Ficou olhando para a tela branca por muito tempo enquanto tentava respirar normalmente. Não estava com imaginação, bom humor ou espírito poético para fazer um comentário para o Kyodo News.

Suspirou irritada após um acesso de tosse, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Não ia fugir de seus problemas como fizera no passado. Precisava enfrentá-los e uma hora ou outra encontraria uma saída. Limpou a mão em um lenço, sem desgrudar os olhos do monitor. Não notou as gotas de sangue que ali ficaram.

- Trabalho bom é trabalho pronto, Oksana. Se eles não gostarem, simplesmente não publicam e te pedem outro.

Sorveu o ar profundamente, forçando-se a produzir algo. Deixou os dedos correrem soltos sobre o teclado como desde seu primeiro livro não deixava fluir. Fosse o que fosse, precisava libertar algumas coisas para que saíssem de sua mente.

"_A tecnologia e a globalização são duas coisas impressionantes. Vizinhos se falam por e-mail, fazemos compras internacionais sem sair de casa, muitas máquinas têm substituído pessoas e mais pessoas. As religiões são tantas e há pessoas ainda tão simplórias e frias por toda parte, buscando respostas somente na razão e na ciência quando ainda há tanto o que compreender e redescobrir. Conseguimos encontrar desde poloneses ateus a finlandeses praticantes de uma religião clássica grega, que dominam perfeitamente o idioma falado na Rússia e, no entanto, residem na tumultuada e moderna Tókio. O que é afinal, este mundo em que vivemos e o que nós tanto buscamos?"_

Enviou o e-mail com pressa e irritação. Fechou o notebook bruscamente e passou a mão pelos olhos, o cansaço começando a vencê-la. Abriu sua gaveta a procura do isqueiro. Levantou-se da cadeira, acendendo um cigarro e aspirando-o com a mesma sede de alguém que encontra água gelada após dias em um deserto quente.

Com algumas batidas suaves na porta, Io pergunta-lhe do outro lado se ela não iria se deitar. Oksana deixa escapar um riso curto e sarcástico enquanto caminha na direção da janela, no outro extremo do cômodo.

- Não me espere querido, sei que tem que acordar muito cedo amanhã.

Ela sabia bem que o tom cínico que usara para a palavra "querido" o deixaria furioso, mas faria com que entendesse bem o seu recado. Soltou a fumaça para fora da janela com os olhos fechados, sentindo um estranho alívio quando ouviu os passos dele se afastarem. Era a primeira vez no dia em que conseguia sair do estado de alerta, como se tivesse carregado um peso gigantesco por todas aquelas horas e agora os seus ombros, finalmente relaxados, reclamassem.

Ficou alguns minutos olhando para o céu até ser vencida pela tentação de usar o telefone. Olhou para o relógio antes de discar o número, para verificar se não era muito tarde.

- Oi, pirralho, sou eu. Está ocupado?

- Não, tudo bem. Faz dias que não dá sinal de vida. Como vão as coisas?

Soltou a fumaça mais uma vez, engolindo para si todas as coisas que queria realmente dizer.

- Tava com os prazos apertados para uns textos e fiquei trabalhando até tarde. Acabei o último só agora pouco. Com você, tudo certo?

- Caminhando, eu acho.

- E quando é que eu vou conhecer tua mina?

- Oksana, não começa com graça.

- Falei alguma coisa errada?

- Você não me ligou a essa hora pra ficar fazendo piada.

- Eu to quase achando que ela é imaginária, só isso.

- Provavelmente porque a parte em que ela é minha namorada ainda só existe na sua imaginação.

- Da última vez você disse que beijou, o que mais falta?

- É uma longa história.

- Só por que ela é ex daquele seu amigo afeminado? Deixa de ser devagar! Até ele já ta em outra, qual o problema?

- A June viajou dizendo que precisava pensar, o que posso fazer?

- Ir atrás dela, por exemplo.

- Ah, é. Que adorável invadir a privacidade de alguém que viajou pra ficar sozinho.

- História! Se ela fugiu assim, é porque está caindo na sua. Mandou algum presente pelo menos?

- Sim.

- Olha só! Até que às vezes você pensa.

- Você tá bem mesmo? Sua voz tá com aquele tom estranho.

Suspirou pesadamente, olhando para o movimento da rua.

- Tive uma semana dos infernos, mas sobrevivi.

- Algo que eu possa ajudar?

- Não, eu me viro. Já ta tarde, não quero atrapalhar. Me mantenha informada de quando a tal June deixar de ser imaginária, pra eu não te ligar em hora errada.

Hiyoga riu do outro lado do telefone.

- Vou me lembrar disso. E você se cuida, sabe que se eu puder ajudar, estou por aqui.

- Você é sempre tão piegas.

- Vê se não some outra vez, eu tava começando a ficar preocupado.

- Meu telefone não mudou, desde a última vez que te passei.

- Tava demorando pra sobrar pra mim. E depois eu que sou piegas.

- Boa semana, traste.

- Pra você também, oksagenada.

- Até pra tentar ofender, você faz papel de gay! Vê se não deixa a June perceber, ou eu mesma aviso pra ela correr.

- Vai se ferrar, antes que eu me esqueça.

Oksana soltou uma gargalhada.

- É, acho que ainda não é um caso perdido.

- Tchau, insuportável.

- Tchau, esquentadinho.

Desligou o telefone e apagou o que sobrara do cigarro, largando-o sobre o cinzeiro. Tirou aleatoriamente um livro grosso da estante e afastou-se, destrancando o escritório na direção da sala. Estava cansada demais pra ficar filosofando sobre sua vida. Estirou-se sobre o sofá, apenas sobre a luz do abajour e ali ficou imersa em sua leitura até adormecer.


End file.
